La Ira del Lobo
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [AU] Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no? [SasuSaku]
1. Prólogo

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo

**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata

**Rating**: M ~ MA

**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non-con

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.

**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

* * *

**Prólogo**

Empezó como un experimento.

Un peligroso e inhumano experimento.

Los documentos, dosieres y archivos informáticos que contenían algunos de los más importantes puntos del proyecto fueron filtrados a la prensa mundial por un hacker anónimo del que nadie llegó jamás a conocer su identidad. Sin embargo, nadie se preocupó por este personaje hasta muchos meses más tarde, cuando las autoridades consiguieron mostrar al mundo una prueba viva del mal llamado resultado de los experimentos.

Aquel 26 de Agosto, el mundo entero conoció a "098", una joven que no debía pasar de los quince años cuya pálida piel era un macabro lienzo lleno de cicatrices, heridas, e incluso puntos de sutura infectados que nadie se había preocupado por quitar. Desnuda dentro de una enorme jula, la pobre muchacha se había arrinconado en una de las esquinas, temblando como una hoja y con los ojos llenos de pánico.

Según las autoridades de la ONU, la chica no toleraba la presencia de otros seres humanos a su alrededor y no había hablado ni una sola vez desde que se la había encontrado en un laboratorio abandonado, en las afueras de Tokio. Se hizo una llamada pública a la familia de la pobre chiquilla, llamada que jamás fue respondida. "098" murió varias semanas después por razones que jamás llegaron a ser claras.

"098" era sólo una muestra de lo que habían supuesto los crueles experimentos clandestinos, pero según los informes revelados a la prensa, algunos de esos experimentos habían funcionado.

El bautizado como "Proyecto Alfa" había consistido en fusionar genes humanos con genes de animales, con la esperanza de conseguir algún tipo de híbrido que tuviera lo mejor de cada especie; la inteligencia de un humano y las capacidades de un animal, un macabro intento de conseguir súper hombres y mujeres mediante la ciencia.

Los detalles más escabrosos jamás salieron a la luz, dejando que cada individuo se hiciera su propia idea de cómo pretendían fusionar combinaciones genéticas tan dispares. Lo que sí se explicó a la población fue que las autoridades tenían la sospecha que más de uno de los sujetos con los que habían experimentado habían logrado huir, y se avisaba que dichos sujetos podían llegar a ser peligrosos.

Durante mucho tiempo se debatió si el Proyecto Alfa era una enorme trasgresión o una solución preventiva; algunos defendían que humanos con las habilidades de un animal podían resultar útiles en los ejércitos, otros condenaban el proyecto como uno de los peores crímenes jamás ocurridos.

Así, años después se aprobó un proyecto parecido, con la diferencia que en este sólo se experimentaría con criminales condenados a muerte o, en casos más extraños, con voluntarios.

De este modo nacieron los Híbridos; seres humanos con rasgos animales y que, en algunos casos, podían adoptar la forma del animal con el que compartían parte de su código genético. Estos humanos debían ser mantenidos en cautividad por ley o, en caso de que alguno consiguiera escapar de su cautiverio, perseguidos hasta ser capturados.

Con el paso de los años el mundo aprendió a convivir con los Híbridos, y aunque jamás se les permitió abandonar su cautiverio, algunos conseguían camuflarse entre la multitud y formar pequeñas familias. Pero no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que fueran descubiertos. "098" era un mal recuerdo del que nadie hablaba, aunque siempre había quien recurría a su memoria para quejarse de los experimentos que seguían llevándose a cabo.

Se ramificaron los Híbridos en dos; Híbridos Puros, aquellos que podían adoptar forma animal, e Híbridos Mestizos, en los cuales los genes humanos eran más fuertes y tan sólo poseían los instintos de un animal.

Esta, es la historia de uno de esos Híbridos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Y tú te preguntarás, ¿esto qué es? Pues una paja mental infumable que me quería sacar de la cabeza. No será una historia tan... angust como sugiere el prólogo, pero qué demonios, un poco de angustia nunca viene mal.

¿Reviews para esta autora loca de atar?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M ~ MA  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

**Notas de la Autora**: Gracias a **Chia S.R** por sus consejos y su apoyo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era la primera vez que Sakura Haruno veía los laboratorios Konoha y, con toda sinceridad, no era como los había imaginado.

El enorme edificio estaba rodeado por unos altos muros de piedra coronados con alambre, una medida de contención, presumiblemente. Las instalaciones constaban de tres pisos y, a primera vista, parecía un hospital cualquiera, a excepción del muro. Sakura había esperado una apariencia más… aterradora, para un lugar donde mantenían encerrados a un centenar de Híbridos con los que hacían experimentos. Pero si tenía en cuenta que en ese lugar también vivían mujeres embarazadas, debería haber sabido que la realidad no coincidiría con su imaginación.

Quién sabe, quizá las instalaciones no eran tan malas como pensaba, y tenía que recordar el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar.

Sakura vivía en un pequeño apartamento de alquiler en el centro de Tokio desde que tenía dieciocho años, cuando había tenido que irse del orfanato. Por aquel entonces, su sueldo como camarera no le dejaba permitirse nada mejor, y aunque dos años después había conseguido un buen trabajo como secretaria en una empresa de seguridad, había prescindido de una viviendo mejor para ahorrar y así poder entrar en la Universidad de Medicina. Lastimosamente, un año entero trabajando en ese lugar no le había proporcionado los ahorros suficientes para cumplir esa meta. Y ahora, gracias a la hija de su jefe, estaba sin trabajo. Ella comprendía que la familia era lo primero, así que no culpaba a su jefe por querer enchufar a su preciosa hija en su puesto. De verdad, no le guardaba ningún rencor por ello, para nada.

Oh, qué demonios, su jefe era un hijo de puta.

Así, con veintiún años, sin un trabajo y sin familia a la que acudir, Sakura había temido verse en la calle, de modo que había recurrido a sus ahorros para la universidad para mantener un techo sobre su cabeza mientras buscaba un nuevo trabajo. Desgraciadamente, no había encontrado ninguno en los casi dos meses que habían transcurrido desde que la habían echado, y sabía que sus ahorros sólo le darían unos meses más de margen antes de que empezara a tener problemas para pagar el alquiler. Y aunque en unos meses podía encontrar trabajo, no quería derrochar todos sus ahorros si podía evitarlo, así que barajó la posibilidad de donar óvulos para conseguir dinero rápidamente.

Fue en la consulta de su ginecóloga, precisamente, donde descubrió la existencia de los laboratorios Konoha; estaba en la sala de espera de la consulta cuando encontró un folleto de las instalaciones. Le llamó la atención el encabezado del librillo, coloreado en letras azules y brillantes:

«Ayúdanos a estudiar a los Híbridos.»

Lo ojeó sólo por curiosidad, mientras esperaba a que su doctora la llamara. El folleto se dividía en dos partes, una con información para los hombres y otra con información para las mujeres. Sakura se concentró en éste último bloque.

_«¿Eres mujer y quieres ayudarnos?_

_En nuestras instalaciones estudiamos a los Híbridos según la ley 15/1990 del código penal. Gracias a voluntarios anónimos como tú, podemos aprender cada vez más cosas de estas criaturas. Si eres una mujer y nos quieres ayudar, puedes hacerlo participando en nuestros experimentos como madre de alquiler: Los laboratorios Konoha corren con todos los gastos médicos durante el embarazo y la única norma es vivir en nuestras instalaciones hasta el nacimiento del bebé. Esto se debe a que los embarazos Híbridos son sumamente delicados, y nuestra prioridad es siempre la salud de la madre. _

_Mediante muestras de sangre y otros fluidos, buscamos un donante Híbrido genéticamente compatible con la madre y así asegurar los mejores resultados._

_Si decides ayudarnos, lo único que tendrás que hacer es gestar al bebé y permitirnos encargarnos de todo. Tu ayuda será altamente recompensada._»

Había un pequeño asterisco junto a la última palabra y, suponiendo que debía haber algún tipo de truco en todo aquello, leyó la letra pequeña al pie del folleto.

—¡Hostia puta!

Las otras dos mujeres que esperaban en la sala se la quedaron mirando con cierto espanto, haciendo que Sakura se encogiera ligeramente a causa de la vergüenza. Se disculpó y volvió a leer aquel pequeño párrafo, para asegurarse de que lo había entendido bien.

_«La usuaria recibirá un millón de yenes en el momento de firmar los papeles pertinentes al principio del proceso y hasta un millón más por cada bebé que tenga. Según la ley 28/1992, la usuaria podrá quedarse con el bebé si éste es un Híbrido Mestizo, acogiéndose a las leyes pertinentes.»_

¡Un millón de yenes! Con eso tendría suficiente dinero para pagar el alquiler durante más de un año, y sin tener que tocar sus ahorros. Por un momento se planteó seriamente si debería participar en aquel experimento. No era una mala idea, ella ayudaba a que investigaran a los Híbridos gestando el bebé de uno y, a cambio, recibía una recompensa monetaria. Pero al pensarlo con más calma, la idea empezó a flaquear en su mente; se trataba de un embarazo, ¿qué pasaba si se arrepentía en plena gestación? ¿O si el embarazo resultaba peligroso para su salud? No tenía modo de dar marcha atrás, era un tema sumamente delicado.

A pesar de sus dudas, le pidió más información a su ginecóloga cuando ésta la llamó. La doctora le contó, con cierta renuencia, que en los laboratorios Konoha cuidarían de ella hasta que diera a luz y que no tenía que preocuparse por su salud.

—Supongo que quieres meterte en esto por el dinero, ¿no? —le preguntó la ginecóloga.

Sakura se sintió algo avergonzada, pero mantuvo una postura firme.

—No tengo muchas más opciones.

—En ese caso has de saber que, en caso de tener un Híbrido Mestizo, te pagarán hasta cinco millones por dejar al bebé en las instalaciones —le explicó—. Es lo más habitual, no suelen nacer Híbridos Puros de la unión entre un Híbrido y un humano.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cinco millones? ¡Con eso podía pagarse los estudios de medicina!

—Eso es…muy generoso.

—Piensa que lo que os piden es un gran sacrificio; no todas las mujeres están cómodas con eso de gestar el bebé de un Híbrido.

—¿Y el dinero les hace cambiar de opinión? —Sakura hizo una mueca.

Su ginecóloga solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Como tú, hay mujeres que no tienen muchas más opciones.

Al final, la idea de donar óvulos quedó descartada por insistencia de la doctora, que le aconsejó pensarse primero si iba a colaborar con los laboratorios Konoha. Lo cierto es que tenía mucho en lo que pensar y, quién sabe, quizá en los días en los que meditaba sobre Konoha la llamaran de algún trabajo, de algo tenían que servir todos los currículums que había mandado, ¿no?

Desgraciadamente, no la llamaron de ninguno y la ansiedad le hizo tomar la decisión de llamar a los laboratorios Konoha para pedir una cita informativa. La recepcionista había sido muy amable y le había dado hora para la semana siguiente, así que ya no había vuelta atrás. A pesar de sus dudas, Sakura iría a las instalaciones y se informaría bien de cómo funcionaba el experimento, ya decidiría qué hacer una vez resolviera todas sus dudas.

Lo que nos lleva a su estado actual.

Delante de las puertas de metal que le barraban el paso, Sakura se fijó en la cámara de seguridad que la enfocaba en ese momento, preguntándose cómo entraría cuando ni siquiera había timbre. Su incógnita fue resuelta un par de minutos más tarde, cuando una profunda voz al otro lado de las puertas le preguntó:

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?

Sakura se trató de ver a silueta del hombre a través de las bisagras, pero no llegó a ver demasiado.

—Tenía una cita a las cuatro con la doctora Senjū.

—¿Su nombre?

—Sakura Haruno.

Escuchó al guardia hablar por el walkie-talkie, probablemente confirmando que lo que decía era verdad. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Sakura oyó el sonido de unas llaves sacudirse y, poco después, una de las pesadas puertas se abría lentamente. El guardia la saludó levantando la visera de su gorra, dándole la bienvenida. Ella cruzó las puertas y aprovechó que el hombre estaba volviendo a cerrar las puertas con llave para mirar a su alrededor.

Había un camino de grava que conducía a una puerta acristalada, la cual era la entrada al edificio. A cada lado del camino se erguían unas altas vallas de alambre que separaban los amplios jardines de la entrada. El guardia comenzó a recorrer el camino de grava, pero Sakura se quedó parada un momento, preguntándose de repente qué hacía en ese lugar, planteándose seriamente participar en un experimento genético. Debía haber perdido la cabeza.

El hombre, que la esperaba, le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Los Híbridos están tras las rejas electrificadas, no pueden hacerle daño.

Ella asintió, sin decirle que estaba confundiendo su renuencia a avanzar. Tragando saliva, Sakura se puso a la altura del hombre, que con suma amabilidad la condujo por el camino de grava hasta las puertas acristaladas. Sintiéndose observada, giró la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con una multitud de hombres mirándola atentamente tras la reja de alambre.

Junto a los hombres, y desperdigados por todo el jardín, había varios animales tomando el sol. Desde coyotes a leones estirados sobre la hierba, disfrutando de los rayos del astro rey. Sakura apenas podía desviar los ojos de aquella escena tan dantesca.

—Ignórelos, señorita. La mayoría está en celo y por eso se la quedan mirando, su olor los debe haber alertado —comentó simplemente el guarda, como si aquello fuera algo normal—. Pero, como le he dicho, la verja está electrificada. Es una mera precaución; pueden ser algo difíciles de manejar cuando están en celo.

—¿No hay hembras en este lugar? —preguntó ella, tratando de ignorar los ojos posados sobre su persona.

—Por supuesto que las hay, pero están separadas de los machos, para evitar conflictos.

Sakura asintió, eso tenía sentido.

* * *

El leve aroma a flores le hizo abrir los ojos, despacio. Estaba en su forma de lobo, así que podía notar los olores con más claridad que en su forma humana, e incluso en esta última su sentido del olfato era superior al de los humanos normales. Había estado echando una siesta hasta que ese extraño olor se filtró hasta su nariz. Era nuevo y agradable y sabía que no pertenecía a ninguna hembra del recinto.

¿Quizá era una hembra nueva?

—¿Lo has olido, _teme_?

Sasuke miró a su izquierda donde, sentado en la hierba, estaba su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque se conocían desde niños, a día de hoy aún se preguntaba cómo habían acabado siendo amigos. Naruto tenía el dudoso honor de ser el único zorro en las instalaciones y, a pesar de la vida que llevaban, siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Era algo que no podía entender.

—¿Me has oído, _teme_? —inquirió Naruto.

El lobo solamente resopló.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —y olfateó el aire—. Huele bien, pero mi hembra huele mejor.

Sasuke gimió ligeramente. No de nuevo.

Hacía cosa de un par de meses, Naruto decía haber olido el aroma más agradable e intoxicante que hubiera rozado nunca sus fosas nasales. Desde entonces, no dejaba de decir que la hembra dueña de ese aroma era su compañera, algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta que para que esa hembra fuera la compañera de Naruto, éste tenía que marcarla primero. Cosa que, dicho sea de paso, no iba a suceder nunca.

Se alejó un poco de su amigo, deseando volver a su siesta. Disfrutó de un par de minutos de tranquilidad antes de que Naruto volviera a molestarlo. Tapándose los ojos con la pata, Sasuke gruñó ligeramente, deseando, no por primera vez, que su mejor amigo fuera mudo. Se olvidó por completo del aroma a flores que había sentido y se durmió al cabo de un rato, escuchando aún a Naruto hablar de la hembra de sus sueños.

* * *

La recepción, al igual que el edificio, parecía la de un hospital normal; mostradores blancos, paredes y suelos del mismo color y, en general, todo con aspecto muy aséptico.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Haruno —la saludó amablemente—. La doctora Senjū estará con usted en un momento, tome asiento por favor.

Sakura obedeció, despidiéndose del guarda con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. El aspecto profesional del lugar la relajó un poco, pero aún era incapaz de sacudirse la sensación de estar cometiendo un grave error. Respirando hondo, trató de tranquilizarse.

—¿Sakura Haruno?

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mujer rubia, de busto generoso, mirándola con una sonrisa cándida. Se levantó del asiento con movimientos torpes, al tiempo que extendía su mano. La mujer le dio un fuerte apretón, haciendo que Sakura se quejara en silencio.

—Soy la doctora Tsunade Senjū —se presentó—, la atenderé esta tarde y resolveré todas sus dudas. ¿Está dispuesta a ayudarnos con nuestras investigaciones?

—Bueno, tengo algunas dudas y no estoy del todo segura…

—Por supuesto, es una decisión difícil. Siéntase libre de hacerme todas las preguntas que quiera —con una sonrisa, señaló una de las puertas cerca de la recepción—. Acompáñeme, en el despacho estaremos más tranquilas.

Sakura siguió a la doctora hasta un pequeño despacho pintado en tonos grises, se sentó tras el escritorio de color blanco y trató de relajarse, recordándose que aquella entrevista no escondía ningún tipo de compromiso. Podía aceptar o declinar la oferta, pero en todo caso, la última palabra la seguía teniendo ella.

Algo más calmada por su resolución, trató de repasar mentalmente las preguntas que le carcomían la cabeza.

—Dígame, ¿qué sabe exactamente de nuestros experimentos, señorita Haruno? —le preguntó Tsunade.

—No demasiado. Mi ginecóloga sólo me dijo que debería quedarme embarazada de un Híbrido, pero no entró en detalles.

—Comprendo —murmuró la mujer—. Es algo más complicado que simplemente quedarse embarazada, señorita Haruno. Algunos humanos no son compatibles con los Híbridos, y, extrañamente, de la mezcla de ADN de ambas partes no siempre termina saliendo un Híbrido Mestizo, a veces ni siquiera sale Híbrido. Nosotros investigamos el porqué de estos fenómenos con la ayuda de voluntarias y voluntarios como usted.

Ella asintió, digiriendo la información.

—¿En qué consistiría exactamente mi papel, doctora?

—Primeramente, se buscaría en nuestro banco de datos un Híbrido compatible con su ADN. Después de hacerle todas las pruebas pertinentes y de que, por supuesto, conozca al donante, pasaríamos a la inseminación. Solemos hacerlo por in vitro, no se preocupe. Cuando se quede embarazada, nosotros nos encargaríamos por completo de su bienestar y de anotar todos los cambios que se vayan produciendo en su cuerpo y en el embrión.

Sakura sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima; al menos no la obligarían a ser fecundada de la manera tradicional por un completo desconocido. Saber, además, que estarían constantemente pendientes del desarrollo de su embarazo también la dejaba más tranquila.

—¿Y qué ocurriría si el embarazo resultara perjudicial para mi salud? —preguntó.

—Si su vida o su salud corrieran peligro, el embarazo sería interrumpido de inmediato, por supuesto. Pero si es una persona sana y las pruebas no nos dicen lo contrario, no tendrá que preocuparse por posibles complicaciones.

La joven volvió a asentir.

—Además, en caso de dar a luz a un Híbrido Mestizo, usted tiene la posibilidad de quedarse con el bebé. Claro que, en ese caso, deberá vivir bajo ciertas normas gubernamentales. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, ¿tiene alguna otra duda, señorita Haruno?

—Sí, quiero saber qué tipo de experimentos harían con el bebé cuando se lo queden ustedes.

—Ninguno, señorita.

Sakura alzó una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Ninguno?

—No, nosotros no experimentamos con los Híbridos de las instalaciones, simplemente los mantenemos en cautividad como manda la ley —fue la seca respuesta de Tsunade—. Nos limitamos a hacerles los exámenes reglamentarios.

—Oh —Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente—. Lo siento.

Tsunade hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Por otro lado, como verá dentro de poco, nosotros no tenemos niños en nuestras instalaciones. Después del parto trasladamos a los bebés a los laboratorios Suna, donde se especializan en niños, entre otras cosas.

Cogió una carpeta negra, en la cual Sakura no había reparado hasta ese momento, y sacó de ella un par de documentos que le tendió a la joven.

—Es un contrato de confidencialidad. Nosotros nos comprometemos a ser discreto y nuestros voluntarios se comprometen a no comentar nada sobre nuestras instalaciones una vez estén fuera. Es una mera medida de seguridad; no queremos que esto se nos llene de curiosos. Eso podría afectar negativamente a los Híbridos.

Ella aceptó los papeles, leyéndolos brevemente por encima. Aquello tenía sentido, los laboratorios Konoha prometían mantener bajo llave su historial en ese lugar, de modo que nadie averiguara jamás que había participado en sus experimentos, si el donante así lo deseaba. Un trato justo, en su opinión.

—Puede llevarse a casa el contrato y leérselo con calma —le dijo Tsunade—. Si me acompaña, la llevaré a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones.

Guardando los papeles del contrato en su bolso, Sakura se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la doctora fuera del despacho, dispuesta a mantener los ojos muy abiertos durante el pequeño tour.

* * *

Muy en contra de lo que Sakura había pensado, las instalaciones de los laboratorios Konoha eran bastante cómodas. En el primer piso subterráneo había una piscina climatizada, donde había visto a varias mujeres embarazadas haciendo ejercicio junto a un monitor. Según lo que le había dicho Tsunade, los hombres y las mujeres tenían un horario determinado para usar la piscina, ya que no podían estar juntos.

La planta baja consistía en la recepción, algunos despachos y los laboratorios, los cuales Sakura sólo vio desde fuera. Tsunade le mostró también uno de los jardines delanteros, donde, en esta ocasión, solamente vio a mujeres. La imagen de algunos animales tumbados al sol no la impactó tanto esta vez, y se alegró de ver que las mujeres parecían ajenas a su presencia.

El primer y segundo piso, le dijo la doctora, eran las plantas donde vivían los residentes en las instalaciones. El primer piso estaba reservado a las mujeres y el segundo, a los hombres. Le sorprendió saber que Híbridos y humanos convivían juntos, pero no le pareció mal. El primer piso estaba bastante vacío, y sólo vio a un par de mujeres mirando algún programa de televisión en la sala común, pintada en tonos grisáceos como el resto de las habitaciones del edificio.

Por razones de seguridad, no le mostraron el segundo piso, donde, de todos modos, no dejaban entrar a las mujeres. Durante todo el recorrido, la doctora Senjū se mostró amable y respondió a todas las dudas que Sakura quería despejar; ¿tendría que compartir habitación?, ¿podría salir de las instalaciones durante el embarazo?, ¿había alguna actividad que pudiera hacer para no aburrirse?, ¿qué podía traerse de su casa?

Según Tsunade, tendría una compañera de cuarto, se le concederían permisos para salir, siempre y cuando fuera acompañada, había varios talleres y un pequeño huerto donde podría distraerse, y, menos aparatos con cámara, podía llevar cualquier cosa. Toda información era bienvenida, pero Sakura aún tenía una última duda:

—¿Cómo funciona el tema del pago? —preguntó, algo reticente.

La doctora se echó a reír, lejos de parecer ofendida.

—Le daremos un cheque por valor de un millón de yenes en el momento en que firme el contrato de confidencialidad y acordemos el día de su entrada al centro. Si usted tiene un Híbrido Mestizo, podemos pagarle hasta cinco millones más por dejarlo con nosotros. Y en caso de un parto múltiple, le pagaremos un millón más por cada bebé que tenga.

—Eso es…genial.

—Sí, lo es. Nosotros podemos seguir con nuestras investigaciones y ustedes reciben una recompensa monetaria, es un trato justo.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que la idea de formar parte de las investigaciones ya no le parecía tan mal como se lo había parecido en un principio, lo cual la dejó algo confusa. ¿Tan fácil era hacerla cambiar de opinión? Negó con la cabeza, diciéndose que antes se había hecho una idea muy equivocada de lo que iría a hacer en ese lugar. Ella había imaginado cosas espeluznantes cuando su ginecóloga le habló de participar en un experimento genético, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

En los laboratorios Konoha no le harían nada en contra de su voluntad, de modo que podía confiar en ellos.

Mientras se dirigían de vuelta al despacho, Sakura tomó su decisión.

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo Tsunade, sentándose tras el escritorio—. ¿Necesita tiempo para pensárselo?

—No, ya tengo claro lo que voy a hacer.

—Excelente —le sonrió la mujer—, ¿y qué va a hacer, señorita Haruno?

Sakura respiró hondo.

—Quiero participar en el experimento.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Antes de que queráis matarme por haber borrado los capítulos anteriores, dejad que me explique: La trama avanzaba a trompicones y tenía muchos errores que tengo que corregir, así que decidí reescribir la historia para mejorarla. Prometo no tardar tanto, pero tened en cuenta que tengo más proyectos y que no actualizaré tan seguido como a algunos os gustaría. Perdonadme por no haber avisado antes.

Podéis seguirme en Facebook para saber cómo van los capítulos siguientes o para comentarme cualquier duda que tengáis. Siento mucho que hayáis pasado tanto tiempo esperando, espero que me perdonéis y que continuéis fieles al fic :)

Gracias por leerme y muchos besos.

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M ~ MA  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

**Notas de la Autora**: Capítulo dedicado a** aoi moon 7** por haber sido el review número 200. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Sasuke Uchiha no había vivido toda su vida encerrado en un laboratorio.

Los recuerdos eran vagos, pero recordaba vivir en una casita en la montaña junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor. Desgraciadamente, los años habían ido borrando el recuerdo del rostro de sus padres, pero no así su olor o sus voces. Recordaba, por ejemplo, cómo la voz autoritaria de su padre le indicaba los pasos que tenía que seguir para conseguir transformarse en lobo, algo que no aprendió a hacer hasta bien entrada la pubertad, y para entonces hacía muchos años que sus padres habían muerto.

También recordaba cómo la voz suave y dulce de su madre le cantaba por las noches para que se durmiera. No podía acordarse de la letra, pero la melodía de aquella nana nunca había abandonado su cabeza, y solía rememorarla en los primeros años que pasó en los laboratorios Suna, cuando no era más que un niño perdido y extrañaba el calor de su madre y la seguridad de su hogar.

El día en que las autoridades encontraron su pequeño refugio seguía grabado a fuego en su cerebro; habían incendiado la casa donde vivían para obligarlos a salir y, una vez fuera, habían tratado de capturarlos con redes, como si fueran animales. Sus padres habían luchado por defenderlos a su hermano y a él, pero todo terminó rápidamente cuando empezaron los disparos. Itachi le había tapado los ojos y después, nada más.

Los años siguientes los vivió en los laboratorios Suna, donde, junto a su hermano Itachi, trató de acostumbrarse a la idea de que sus padres no iban a volver. Itachi, que había aprendido a dominar su forma animal desde muy niño, le enseñó a escondidas todo lo que tenía que saber para aprender a transformarse. Como Híbridos Puros que eran, tenían la capacidad de adoptar la forma del animal con el que compartían ADN, en su caso, un lobo. El tamaño de su lobo variaría conforme crecieran, pero siempre serían más grandes que un lobo normal.

Vivir cautivo era duro, pero Sasuke lo aguantaba como podía porque tenía a su hermano con él. Además, conoció a Naruto, otro Híbrido Puro que, como él, había vivido en libertad los primeros años de su vida. En aquellos años había creído que podría acostumbrarse, que mientras no rompiera las normas de los laboratorios y no hiciera enfadar a los científicos, su vida podría ser apacible.

Qué iluso había sido.

Un día, cuando tenía ocho años, se levantó con la noticia de que su hermano mayor había sido trasladado a otro centro durante la noche. Verse separado de Itachi tambaleó el mundo de Sasuke por completo. Muchas fueron las veces en las que intentó escaparse, lo que resultaba en una visita guiada a la máquina de electrochoques. Naruto trató de ayudarlo, de hacerle entender que no podía luchar contra la gente de Suna, pero él no atendió a razones. Luchó y peleó por intentar recuperar lo poco que le quedaba de familia, hasta que, un día, sus ojos cambiaron de color. El negro se transformó en rojo, como le había sucedido a Itachi cuando su padre, el Alfa, había muerto.

Y supo que se había quedado sólo.

No lloró ni se lamentó, y prevaleció donde otros hubieran tirado la toalla. Se hizo fuerte y resistió porque ahora era el Alfa, el que tenía que guiar y proteger a la manada. Incluso cuando su manada solamente contara con Naruto y él mismo. Se prometió que escaparían, que, de alguna forma, encontraría la forma de huir de toda aquella pesadilla.

Sus años en Suna acabaron cuando cumplió doce años; lo trasladaron, junto a Naruto y a otros machos de su edad, a los laboratorios Konoha, donde había vivido desde entonces. Su nuevo hogar era más pacífico que el anterior, pues el director, el viejo Hiruzen, consideraba que había que tratar a los Híbridos como personas normales. Aún así, Sasuke nunca había perdido de vista su objetivo: la libertad. Con frecuencia se lamentaba de no haber encontrado un plan de escape en los años en los que Hiruzen aún vivía, porque una vez muerto el afable director llegó Danzō, y entonces fue cuando empezó el verdadero infierno.

Danzō los veía como abominaciones, los despreciaba y se creía superior a ellos por ser un humano. Él colocó las vallas electrificadas y aumentó el tamaño de los muros, dejándoles claro que la libertad no podía ser más que un sueño para ellos. Pero Sasuke no iba a rendirse, volvería a ser libre algún día. Sabía que sólo así sus padres podrían descansar en paz.

Y, esta vez, no le atraparían de nuevo.

* * *

Si algo bueno tenían los laboratorios, y probablemente fuera lo único bueno que tenían, era que Sasuke tenía su propia habitación, sin ningún compañero al que tener que aguantar cuando no estaba de humor, como en ese momento.

Su lobo estaba intranquilo y era incapaz de identificar el motivo. Ser un Híbrido era mucho más que tener sentidos súper desarrollados, había que mantener un equilibrio entre el humano y el animal, encontrar el punto justo donde ambas entidades pudieran convivir en harmonía. Era mucho más duro para los Híbridos Puros que para los Mestizos, cuya parte animal era menos dominante. Sasuke había aprendido a encontrar el equilibrio hacía mucho tiempo; era tan simple como tener un control férreo de sus emociones y saber cuándo anteponer las necesidades de una parte sobre la otra.

Cuando se transformaba era su lobo quien llevaba las riendas, si bien su mente seguía lúcida y nunca se permitía perder el control de sus emociones humanas, seguir los instintos del animal era algo natural. Seguía siendo Sasuke, pero con los instintos y la forma de un lobo.

Decidió transformarse, pensando que así su lobo se calmaría. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los músculos se estiraran y los huesos se recolocaran, haciéndole apretar los dientes a causa del dolor. No era una experiencia precisamente placentera, y aún recordaba lo que había sufrido la primera vez que había experimentado el cambio, pero se había acabado acostumbrando con el tiempo, de modo que ya no sufría tanto con las transformaciones.

El lobo negro que se alzó en lugar del joven se estirazó, tratando de sacudirse el ligero calambre que ahora sufrían sus extremidades a causa del cambio. Alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire, llenándose de decepción al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Sasuke no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que buscaba su lobo, pero sintió la misma decepción al no poder encontrarlo.

Se subió a la cama para que sus músculos descansaran un poco después de la transformación, decidiendo que después iría al jardín y dejaría que el sol de otoño calentara su piel. Quizá era lo que el lobo necesitaba; un poco de aire libre.

Un rato después levantó las orejas, escuchando con atención. Había olido el inconfundible olor que desprendían los médicos, enfermeros y científicos, de modo que se puso alerta. Sus sentidos estaban mucho más desarrollados en su forma de lobo, así que le fue fácil escuchar los pasos de que se acercaban demasiado para su gusto. Tal y como se imaginaba, picaron a la puerta instantes después.

Un viejo científico del cual no recordaba el nombre entró en su habitación, sin atreverse a entrar a causa del gruñido bajo que emitió Sasuke, una clara advertencia de que mantuviera las distancias.

—Es hora de tomar tus muestras, Uchiha-_kun_.

Sasuke volvió a gruñir; cada mes le tomaban muestras de diferentes fluidos para examinarlos, era una norma que había impuesto Danzō. Con Hiruzen la toma de muestras eran cada seis meses, sabiendo la aversión que muchos de los Híbridos le tenían a esas tomas. Principalmente le sacarían sangre, tomarían una muestra de su saliva y también de su semen. La última parte era la más humillante para él, pues temía que utilizaran esas muestras para fecundar a alguna hembra sin su permiso.

Las normas decían que eso estaba prohibido y que las muestras tomadas sólo se utilizarían para examinar la condición física del Híbrido, pero Sasuke sabía lo mucho que a los científicos de Konoha les gustaba saltarse las normas, sobre todo a la maldita serpiente de Orochimaru. El simple hecho de pensar en él le ponía de mal humor.

El doctor en la puerta miró su reloj de pulsera, pareciendo apurado.

—No tengo todo el día, Uchiha-_kun_ —dijo, moviendo el pie de arriba abajo—. Date prisa.

Sasuke bajó de la cama y se transformó de nuevo, dando paso a un joven malhumorado y desnudo. Fue hasta su armario y se vistió deprisa con unos pantalones negros de chándal y una sudadera azul. Una vez vestido, encaró al anciano y metió las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a que el doctor lo guiara hasta la habitación donde le tomarían las muestras.

Salieron de la segunda planta y se dirigieron a la planta baja, donde estaban los laboratorios. El viejo doctor lo condujo hasta una pequeña habitación con una camilla pegada a la pared. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el tamaño de la estancia; su lobo no se sentía cómodo allí, era demasiado pequeña.

Se sentó en la camilla y el doctor empezó a preparar la jeringa con la que le iba a sacar la muestra de sangre. Sasuke no le tenía miedo a las agujas, estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero a su lobo no le gustaban, así que siempre se ponía un poco tenso cuando las tenía cerca. El anciano ató su brazo con una tira de goma y él no pudo evitar gruñirle cuando le acercó la aguja. El doctor no le hizo caso y buscó la vena.

Vio como el pequeño vial se iba llenando con su sangre y decidió desviar la mirada. A veces se alegraba de que sus padres hubieran muerto para no tener que sufrir todas aquellas pruebas y experimentos a los que los sometían, aunque normalmente sólo pensaba en ellos cuando necesitaba recordar que había una vida mejor lejos de esos muros. El recuerdo de su familia le daba fuerzas para continuar cuando no veía salida a aquel infierno.

Cuando tuvo la sangre, el médico tapó y guardó el vial, anotando en la etiqueta el nombre de del Híbrido. Una vez hubo terminado, cogió una pequeña esponja redonda e hizo que Sasuke abriera la boca. La colocó dentro y esperó a que la esponja se empapara de la saliva del joven. Él no sabía qué información adicional podían darle su saliva, así que al final había llegado a la conclusión de que lo hacían simplemente para molestarlos. Sinceramente, no sería nada extraño.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de la última muestra. El doctor le dejó unas cuantas revistas y le dio un pequeño vasito, el cual tenía que llenar con su semilla. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, nada contento con aquella situación.

—Tienes cinco minutos —le dijo el anciano, quitándose los guantes—. Ya sabes que, si no cooperas, tendremos que hacer esto a la fuerza. Tú decides.

Sasuke gruñó. Como si tuviera muchas más opciones.

La primera vez que le habían tomado una muestra de esperma había sido cuanto menos traumática; tenía trece años, no sabía qué demonios tenía que hacer y, en lugar de explicárselo, el doctor a cargo se había burlado de él. Había hecho venir a una enfermera y le ordenó hacer el trabajo sucio. Cuando tuvieron la muestra, ella se echó a llorar porque había tocado a un asqueroso Híbrido.

Había sentido muchas cosas; desde rabia porque una desconocida lo estuviera tocando de esa forma, hasta vergüenza por haber disfrutado de las caricias. Se había sentido humillado también, y se había prometido que no volvería a ponerse en esa situación nunca más. A raíz de esa experiencia, había decidido no tocarse a sí mismo a no ser que fuera para las muestras. Y aunque había sido complicado resistir la tentación en su adolescencia, cada vez que ganaba la batalla contra sus hormonas se sentía más orgulloso de su control.

Cuando el médico salió de la habitación, Sasuke agarró el vasito y lo apretó en su puño. Odiaba vivir encerrado, pero odiaba todavía más la toma de muestras y los ocasionales experimentos donde les obligaban a participar. Eso no era vida y, definitivamente, no era lo que sus padres hubieran querido para él. Tenía que salir de allí, de alguna forma u otra.

* * *

Dos días después, su lobo seguía igual de inquieto y Sasuke empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Los paseos en su forma animal no habían servido de nada; el lobo parecía buscar algo y no encontrarlo sólo aumentaba su ansiedad. Si al menos supiera qué era lo que su lobo buscaba, Sasuke podría hacer algo. Pero estaba a ciegas, así que no podía hacer nada más que inquietarse con su lobo.

Se había despertado esa mañana con la necesidad de transformarse y pasarse así todo el día, pero los laboratorios prohibían que los Híbridos Puros se transformaran dentro del edificio o fuera de sus habitaciones, y tampoco tenía intención de saltarse las comidas. Decidió, entonces, que lo mejor era estar en su habitación durante el día, meditando, y ya saldría durante su paseo nocturno.

Los paseos nocturnos eran un privilegio que había que ganarse; se les permitía estar en el jardín durante una hora sin ningún tipo de vigilancia, así que la mayoría se mataba por conseguir uno. Sasuke los aprovechaba para buscar fallas en el sistema de seguridad de los laboratorios. Pero todo lo que averiguaba lo seguía llevando a un callejón sin salida. Los muros eran demasiado altos para saltarlos, había demasiadas cámaras vigilándolos las veinticuatro horas y las vallas estaban electrificadas. No había encontrado ninguna brecha todavía.

Pero lo haría, eventualmente. Estaba seguro de ello.

Desayunó junto a Naruto, en silencio. Su amigo no era el mayor conversador por las mañanas, lo cual estaba bien para él, así que disfrutó de un desayuno tranquilo. Lástima que la comida de las instalaciones fuera tan mala. Naruto se recuperó después de comer y, cómo no, empezó a hablar de su hembra y de los planes que tenía para poder conocerla. Sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no estampar la cara de su amigo en el plato de tostadas.

Una vez llenado su estómago, e ignorando a su mejor amigo, el Híbrido volvió a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa y se transformó, subiéndose a la cama para que los rayos del sol que entraban a través de la ventana calentaran su piel. Colocando su cabeza sobre sus patas cruzadas, Sasuke se relajó y vació su mente, dejando que los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos le tranquilizaran.

Pero un olor familiar le hizo tensarse. Olía a alcohol y a químicos diferentes, pero además había un deje de incienso que hacía que su nariz hipersensible le picara. Debía ser un incienso fuerte, porque predominaba sobre el resto de los olores que el tipo desprendía. Se movía con sigilo, tanto, que Sasuke apenas podía escuchar sus pasos, algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta su gran audición. Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, pensaría que Orochimaru era un Híbrido con genes de serpiente.

Aunque siguió acostado, el lobo gruñó sobre sus patas delanteras cuando la puerta se abrió.

Tal y como había imaginado, Orochimaru entró sin siquiera pedir permiso. Era un hombre pálido y siniestro, y el color negro de su largo cabello no hacía sino acentuar más su palidez. Sonrió con diversión cuando el enorme lobo le gruñó, acostado aún.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Sasuke-_kun_ —le dijo, con voz seseante— Vengo a traerte los resultados de tus análisis, creí que te gustaría saberlos.

Otro gruñido.

Aunque era obvio que no era bienvenido en el lugar, Orochimaru avanzó por la blanca habitación de hospital y se acercó sin miedo al lobo, que en esta ocasión levantó la cabeza y le mostró los dientes en señal de advertencia. El hombre simplemente se rió, como si el animal no fuera capaz de matarlo con esos colmillos.

—Cuidado, Sasuke-_kun_, no me gustaría tener que llamar a seguridad.

Ante la amenaza, el lobo dejó de mostrarle los dientes, pero no de gruñirle. Orochimaru era un científico perteneciente al departamento genético de los laboratorios Konoha y, en opinión de Sasuke, un completo lunático. Orochimaru parecía haber desarrollado una peligrosa obsesión por el joven Híbrido, lo cual, siendo éste un espécimen de lobo común, era algo que nadie llegaba a comprender.

—Tu nivel de testosterona es el habitual y no pareces verte afectado por el celo de los otros machos, lo cual es sinceramente preocupante —le dijo—. Los instintos reproductivos de tus congéneres debería despertar el tuyo, no alcanzo a comprender por qué no es así —acarició la cabeza del enorme lobo, y este tuvo que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no arrancarle la mano de un mordisco—. Los lobos sois muy peculiares, o quizá sólo lo sois vosotros, los Uchiha. ¿Qué opinas tú, Sasuke-_kun_?

Esta vez, y ante la mención de su familia, Sasuke no pudo reprimir el impulso de tratar de morder la mano que seguía acariciando su cabeza. De no ser por los rápidos reflejos del hombre, probablemente ahora mismo estaría sin mano. Gruñendo con fiereza, el lobo se alzó sobre la cama y encaró a Orochimaru, que no parecía agitado por el reciente incidente.

El científico sonrió de forma perversa al animal, antes de sacarse un pequeño dispositivo del bolsillo. Las orejas de Sasuke bajaron automáticamente cuando vio el objeto, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

Orochimaru nunca advertía, simplemente actuaba.

—Te has ganado un buen castigo, Sasuke-_kun_.

Y todavía sonriendo, apretó el botón.

* * *

Las celdas de contención estaban en la segunda planta subterránea, Danzō las había mandado construir poco después de asumir el control de los laboratorios. Las celdas estaban acolchadas y las puertas eran de acero para evitar que los Híbridos recluidos ahí dentro no pudieran escaparse. Sasuke ya había estado ahí en un par de ocasiones, siempre por culpa de Orochimaru. Lo primero que hicieron los seguratas después de meterlo en la celda a empujones fue maniatarlo a la cama que había en el centro de la habitación.

El doctor encargado de la celda sacó una jeringuilla de un cajón y Sasuke se revolvió en la cama, sabiendo lo que el contenido de ese vial iba a hacerle. Los de seguridad le sujetaron los brazos y el hombre le introdujo la aguja en el hombro y empujó el émbolo, haciendo que la sustancia blanquecina entrara en el sistema del Híbrido.

Unos minutos más tarde, el suero empezó a hacer efecto. Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas, los olores desaparecieron y creyó quedarse sordo por un momento. Ese suero anulaba su parte animal y hacía que sus sentidos súper desarrollados se quedaran a los del nivel de un humano normal, algo a lo que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado.

Ser incapaz de sentir a su lobo era como si le arrancaran una parte de su alma, lo dejaba confuso y desorientado. Sin sus sentidos y sin su parte animal no era más que un niño con una venda en los ojos, vagando por un lugar desconocido. Odiaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad; podían tratar de asesinarle y no podría defenderse, moriría sin remedio. Era como volver a ser un niño, ese niño que tanto había odiado a ser.

Lo dejarían encerrado por una semana, una semana donde probablemente los seguratas se divertirían torturándolo sabiendo que él no podría defenderse. Esperaba, por lo menos, librarse de la máquina de electrochoques, su vieja amiga de la infancia. Lástima que no se hubiera podido salvar del maldito suero. No había peor tortura para un Híbrido que privarle de sus instintos o de su parte animal, y el maldito suero conseguía ambas cosas.

Sasuke odiaba el suero y a la gente que se lo había administrado. Odiaba a todos los médicos que trabajaban en las instalaciones y que los mantenían encerrados como si fueran meros animales. Pero sobretodo, odiaba a Orochimaru por ser el culpable de todos sus males en ese instante.

Si alguna vez conseguía escapar de ese maldito lugar, se había prometido matar al siniestro científico antes de marcharse para siempre. Era difícil, pero no imposible. Si los primeros Híbridos habían conseguido escapar del horror del Proyecto Alfa original, él podría escapar de las instalaciones Konoha algún día también. Sólo tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno y una brecha en la seguridad del lugar.

Sólo una simple brecha.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Hoy estoy de celebración. Un día como hoy de hace 10 años me uní a esta página. Así que para celebrarlo he decidido actualizar, y espero que me agradezcáis actualizar tan rápido porque he trabajado a contrareloj y me he quedado despierta toda la noche para poder traeros este capítulo hoy, así que si veis alguna incoherencia, ya sabéis a qué atribuirlo. La verdad, estoy un poco decepcionada porque sólo he recibido 3 reviews, y teniendo en cuenta que la historia tiene 117 follows pues me esperaba algo más. Pero lo atribuyo a que es la manera que tenéis de castigarme por haber editado el fic sin avisar.

Por otro lado estoy feliz porque hemos llegado a los 200 reviews, y para celebrarlo, os propongo dos cosas. **¿Qué preferís, doble capítulo en la siguiente actualización o un especial sobre la infancia de Sasuke?** Podéis decirme lo que queréis en los reviews y la opción que saque más votos será la ganadora. En caso de elegir la primera opción, pensad que puedo tardar un poco en actualizar, porque, como comprenderéis, esta no es la única historia que tengo pendiente.

Quiero hablaros también de mi página de Facebook, Kumi's Corner, donde subo noticias de mis historias y pequeños adelantos de los capítulos. Si os interesa, podéis encontrar el link en mi profile.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M ~ MA  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El guarda de seguridad se acordaba de ella, así que esta vez no hubo necesidad de certificar el motivo de su visita, sólo hacía falta ver su maleta. El hombre la saludó cordialmente y le ayudó con el equipaje, para regocijo de la chica, que tenía los brazos entumecidos por el peso de la maleta. Esta vez había menos Híbridos en los jardines, de modo que su llegada pasó desapercibida, lo cual ella agradeció para sus adentros.

Lo cierto es que Sakura había tenido una semana bastante entretenida.

Había hablado con su casera y le había comentado que pensaba hacer un viaje para visitar a unos familiares lejanos, pero que pensaba volver al cabo de unos meses. No había sido fácil convencer a la mujer para que no alquilara el pequeño apartamento mientras ella estaba fuera; había necesitado más de una hora para razonar con ella hasta llegar a un acuerdo. Sakura pagaría cada mes la mitad de su alquiler actual y, de ese modo, podría conservar su casa. No le había hecho gracia tener que mentirle a su casera, pero prefería eso a tener que contarle la verdad.

Había ingresado el millón de yenes en su cuenta bancaria, de modo que no tendría que preocuparse por el alquiler en mucho tiempo. O, al menos, durante el tiempo que estuviera viviendo en los laboratorios Konoha.

Tsunade la esperaba detrás de las puertas acristaladas con una sonrisa en los labios. Tras saludarla, cogió el equipaje de Sakura como si este no pesara nada, asombrando a la chica. También le sorprendió que la mujer hubiera empezado a tutearla, tras sólo haberse visto en una ocasión.

—Vamos, te presentaré a tu compañera de habitación.

Ligeramente confundida aún, Sakura obedeció y siguió a la doctora sin rechistar. Tomaron el ascensor hasta la primera planta y, una vez allí, Tsunade usó una tarjeta de identificación para abrir las puertas dobles que les cerraban el paso. La mujer se hizo a un lado para que Sakura pasara primero, gesto que ella le agradeció con una ligera inclinación.

Llegaron a la recepción, donde un grupo de enfermeras repasaban los historiales de las mujeres residentes. Tsunade les presentó a la joven de cabello rosa brevemente, pidiendo después las llaves del armario que usaría durante su estadía en el recinto. Tras darle una pequeña llave unida a un coletero deshilachado, le pidieron el bolso para revisarlo. Ante la mueca de la chica, la enfermera se vio en la obligación de explicarse:

—Es por precaución, para estar seguros que no entras material prohibido. Sólo será un momento, lo prometo.

A regañadientes, Sakura le tendió el bolso, que la enfermera vació sobre el mostrador en un santiamén. Lo único que llevaba allí dentro era su monedero, un pequeño estuche con el maquillaje que solía usar y su viejo teléfono móvil, que no tenía cámara. La joven enfermera le sonrió tras recoger los objetos y meterlos de nuevo en el bolso.

—Todo correcto. Si quieres, podemos guardar tu monedero en nuestra caja fuerte, para que no pierdas tu dinero o tus tarjetas.

Ella se negó, prefería tener su monedero a mano, por si tenía que salir a comprar. Le explicaron que guardara el cargador del teléfono móvil en la garita, y que ellos lo pondrían a cargar cuando se lo pidiera. Sakura prometió llevarles el cargador cuando hubiera deshecho la maleta.

—¿Cuál será mi habitación? —preguntó.

—La 110 —contestó la enfermera—, giras a la izquierda en el pasillo de allí delante y verás el cartelito al fondo.

—La 110, de acuerdo.

—Vamos para allá —intervino Tsunade—. Tu compañera de habitación se llama Ino. Seguro que os lleváis bien.

Teniendo en cuenta su historial, Sakura rezó para que la mujer tuviera razón.

* * *

Sakura no sabía exactamente lo que esperaba encontrarse cuando le presentaran a su compañera de habitación, pero desde luego no era aquello. Ino Yamanaka era una chica hermosa que rezumaba confianza por cada poro de su piel, con un largo cabello rubio y ojos azules y expresivos. Una parte de Sakura la envidió casi al instante, la otra se ofendió al ver cómo la chica miraba su cabello rosa.

Tsunade hizo las presentaciones.

—Esta es tu nueva compañera de habitación. Te presento a Sakura Haruno, tenéis la misma edad así que seguro que os lleváis bien.

—Encantada, soy Ino Yamanaka —se presentó la rubia—. Un tinte genial, aunque algo alocado, ¿no te parece?

Sakura se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tragándose el improperio que quería escapar de su boca.

—Es mi color natural, Ino-_san_ —dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

La chica pareció sorprenderse

—Vaya, ¿en serio?

—Sí.

—Me disculpo entonces, sé muy bien lo que fastidia que te acusen de teñirte cuando no es cierto.

_«__Entonces no haber hecho lo mismo__»_, pensó Sakura, pero no verbalizó tal pensamiento, queriendo empezar aquella relación con buen pie. Así que, en lugar de decir algo indebido, le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de mano. Ino le sonrió, dejando el pequeño neceser que llevaba en las manos en la mesa que había en la esquina de la habitación.

La doctora les sonrió a ambas y, tras darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Sakura, deseándole suerte, se marchó de la habitación para dejarla desempacar con tranquilidad. La joven no dijo nada acerca de la fuerza desmesurada de Tsunade, pero por su cara, Ino debió adivinar lo que estaba pensando, porque le dirigió una mirada de resignación que le dio a entender que no era la única víctima de la fuerza bruta de Tsunade.

—Um, ¿cuál es mi cama? —preguntó tratando de romper el hielo.

—La que está más cerca de la ventana. Tu armario es el derecho.

—Muy bien, gracias.

A pesar de la primera mala impresión, Ino se ganó algo de la simpatía de la chica ayudándola a deshacer el equipaje. El armario era estrecho y no podría colgar toda su ropa, así que la que no cupo la dejó en la maleta, bien doblada. Había un par de compartimentos en la parte superior e inferior del armario, donde guardó la maleta y los pijamas.

Mientras colocaban las cosas en el armario, Ino fue contándole cosas de los laboratorios: las horas a las que servían la comida, las diferentes actividades que podían hacer en el recinto, los días que podían salir al exterior y, por último, le avisó que las habitaciones tenían cámara, incluso le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba la que las enfocaba a ellas.

Sakura no recibió muy bien la información.

—Tsunade-_sama_ no me dijo nada.

—No te preocupes, las enfermeras apenas miran los monitores —trató de calmarla la rubia—. Están ahí por motivos de seguridad.

—Ya, pero no me hace gracia que me vigilen —murmuró entre dientes.

—Entonces hay que estar fuera de la habitación todo el tiempo posible. ¿Hay que guardar algo más?

—Tengo que llevar el neceser al baño.

—Cuando termines te llevaré a que conozcas a las otras chicas.

—Está bien, gracias otra vez.

Ino le guiñó un ojo como toda respuesta y Sakura, a pesar de sí misma, se encontró sonriendo mientras se dirigía al lavabo de la habitación.

El comedor era más pequeño de lo que Sakura recordaba. Situado junto a la sala común, en él habían varias mesas redondas de color azulado, un toque de color entre paredes y suelos grisáceos y blancos. Según Ino, el comedor se usaba como segunda sala en las horas normales, así que en ese momento había varias mujeres repartidas por las mesas leyendo o jugando a las cartas. La joven no tardó en localizar a las embarazadas, que hacían sus actividades ajenas a la mirada curiosa de la chica.

Ino no perdió el tiempo y, agarrándola de la mano, la fue presentando de mesa en mesa, para bochorno de Sakura. Las mujeres fueron amables y le dieron la bienvenida, aunque fue muy consciente que algunas lo hacían de modo reservado y distante.

Cuando su compañera de habitación la llevó a una de las mesas del fondo de la sala, Sakura se dejó guiar mansamente, agradecida de tener una guía en aquel nuevo lugar. Una vez sentadas, Ino se acercó a ella de forma evidente y bajó su tono de voz, ignorando que medio comedor las estaba observando.

—Te darás cuenta que muchas no quieren fraternizar contigo; no te lo tomes como algo personal, lo hacen con todo el mundo —le informó en voz baja—. Otras son muy amables, pero ya lo irás viendo. Lo más importante es que te mantengas alejada de las Híbridos y de Hinata; su guardaespaldas parece esperar cualquier oportunidad para saltar encima de nosotras.

—¿Hinata? ¿Guardaespaldas? —Sakura parpadeó confundida— Explícate, Ino-_san_.

—¡Tutéame por favor, somos compañeras de habitación! —pidió riendo—. Hinata Hyūga, no está aquí ahora mismo, probablemente esté en el taller de cocina. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de los Hyūga, una de las familias más ricas del país?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, como sea. Hinata es la heredera de la familia, parece una chica muy agradable y tímida, pero Tenten, su guardaespaldas, está siempre con ella. Parece su sombra. La guardaespaldas en cuestión no parece tan amigable, así que, por si las moscas, mantente alejada de ellas.

—Si es heredera de una familia rica, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Y por qué se trajo a su guardaespaldas?

Ino solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Los rumores dicen que su padre quería deshacerse de ella, pero no es seguro. En cuanto a la guardaespaldas, quizá la trajo para mantener a las personas mundanas como nosotras alejadas, quién sabe.

La otra chica no dijo nada al respecto, pero sintió curiosidad por la presencia de aquellas dos en las instalaciones. Traerse un guardaespaldas era una excentricidad, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse para qué la tal Hinata querría a la suya en aquel lugar. Mientras Ino le hablaba sobre una mujer realmente molesta en su opinión, Sakura se hizo la nota mental de tratar de descubrir algo más acerca de ellas.

En algo tenía que emplear el tiempo, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

Su semana de encierro había terminado, el suero había dejado de hacer efecto desde hacía unas horas y sus extremidades le dolían a causa de haberse pasado siete días maniatado a la cama. El doctor le desató las correas sin muchas ganas, seguramente deseando que el Híbrido se quedara en aquella cama mucho más tiempo para que él y los seguratas pudieran seguir golpeándolo cada vez que les viniera en gana.

Lo único que Sasuke quería era arrancarle la yugular al sádico científico por los días que le había hecho pasar, pero sabía que matando al desgraciado solamente conseguiría meterse en serios problemas. De modo que se tragó su odio y se sentó en la cama, esperando a que el entumecimiento de sus manos y sus piernas desapareciera. Los seguratas que iban a escoltarle hasta su planta lo empujaron para que se levantara, probablemente para divertirse si acaso sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerle.

Desgraciadamente para ellos, Sasuke fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio de forma digna, lo que se ganó un chasqueo de lengua por parte de uno de los de seguridad. Quiso mandarles una mirada de superioridad, pero era consciente que cualquier provocación provocaría que su estancia en la celda se prolongara. Con un segurata a cada lado, Sasuke salió de aquel infierno con el firme propósito de transformarse en cuanto estuviera en su habitación. Llevaba una semana sin sentir su parte animal, y ahora ésta clamaba por salir a la superficie.

Los olores se agolpaban en su nariz y se le hacía difícil distinguirlos, del mismo modo que el batiburrillo de sonidos le hacían difícil el escuchar con normalidad. La luz ya no le molestaba como cuando el suero había dejado de hacer efecto, cuando su sentido de la vista súper desarrollado había vuelto, pero parecía que necesitaba más tiempo para que sus otros dos sentidos volvieran a la normalidad.

Los minutos que tardaron en llegar a la segunda planta se le hicieron eternos, pero aguantó estoicamente y no permitió que sus ansias se hicieran evidentes. Los seguratas abrieron las puertas de la planta y esperaron a que llegara uno de los enfermeros residentes a acompañar al lobo hasta su habitación. Torció la nariz cuando el olor a testosterona se unió al resto de olores, pero trató de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Una vez estuvo por fin en su habitación, completamente a solas, se desnudó y comenzó a transformarse, a sabiendas que la explosión de olores y sonidos probablemente le dejarían fuera de combate en un instante. Mordiéndose la lengua, aguantó el rugido de dolor que rasgó su garganta a causa del inmenso dolor que estaba sufriendo. Los sonidos se convirtieron en un insoportable pitido continuo mientras sus huesos crujían y sus músculos se resentían mientras se transformaba. Eran los efectos secundarios del suero; las transformaciones serían el doble de dolorosas durante días, hasta que su cuerpo expulsara por completo ese líquido tan dañino.

El enorme lobo negro cayó al suelo con un gemido lastimero, sufriendo pequeños espasmos a causa del dolor. El pitido no remitía y los olores eran indistinguibles, pero incluso dentro de ese caos, un deje floral pareció brotar entre la mezcla de esencias, llamando su atención.

Y por fin, después de una larga semana, el lobo pudo encontrar paz. Una paz efímera y frágil, pero igual de tranquilizadora.

* * *

El primer día en las instalaciones Konoha había transcurrido con calma; Ino no se había separado de ella en todo el día y Sakura se lo agradecía en el alma. Quizá, a pesar de la primera mala impresión, podrían ser buenas amigas. Se había dado cuenta, durante el transcurso del día, que las Híbridos que vivían en la planta evitaban relacionarse demasiado con las mujeres, tan sólo unas pocas parecían cómodas en compañía de humanos, lo cual intrigaba infinitamente a Sakura.

Durante la cena había podido echar un vistazo a la infame Hinata; era una chica callada, elegante y, sin duda, muy bonita. Lo que llamó la atención de la joven fue el color de sus ojos, blanco perla, y la forma en que parecía siempre pendiente de la que, suponía, era su guardaespaldas. Tenten era seria y ligeramente más alta que su protegida, una chica normal pero con un cuerpo atlético que dejaba ver todo el ejercicio que debía hacer.

Al verlas, Ino le había dado un codazo e hizo un gesto muy poco disimulado hacia ellas.

—Ahí están. Impone, ¿eh?

—Supongo que te refieres a la guardaespaldas —había murmurado Sakura, tratando de tener algo más de disimulo que su compañera—. No parece floja, precisamente.

—La he visto en el gimnasio un par de veces; créeme, no es alguien con quien te gustaría tener problemas.

Sakura no lo dudaba, aunque no estaba tan segura con respecto a Hinata.

—Es muy mona, y parece tímida.

Ino sólo había reído ante su comentario, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. La cena, demasiado parecida a la de un hospital, estaba horrible, y durante un momento se encontró preguntándose si aguantaría nueve meses, quizá más, comiendo esa basura.

Como se cenaba temprano, y Sakura solía acostarse tarde, tuvo que preguntarle a su nueva amiga qué actividades podían hacerse por la noche. Para su desgracia, no había mucho que hacer salvo ver la televisión en la sala común o jugar a algún juego de mesa. De modo que para cuando dieron las nueve, Sakura estaba muerta de aburrimiento, después de tres partidas de parchís seguidas.

—Esto es muy aburrido —declaró al final.

—Ya, no hay demasiado que hacer a estas horas —estuvo de acuerdo Ino—. ¿Qué hacías antes de venir aquí?

—Era secretaria. Pero mi jefe le dio mi puesto a su hija, así que me quedé sin trabajo.

La rubia hizo una mueca.

—Qué hijo de puta.

—Amén.

—Yo estaba a punto de abrir una tienda, ¿sabes? Una floristería.

Ino suspiró resignadamente, dejando de lado el tablero de parchís. Sakura puso atención.

—Dejé de estudiar a los dieciséis para ponerme a trabajar, y me costó mucho ahorrar el dinero necesario para pagar la entrada del local. Nunca dejé que mis padres me ayudaran con ello.

—Eso es muy loable.

—Gracias —sonrió Ino—. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero el imbécil de mi novio, bueno de mi ex, se apostó mi dinero en el casino y lo perdió todo.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta.

—Qué hijo de puta.

La chica sonrió de lado.

—Amén.

* * *

La conversación había durado bastante más rato del que ambas hubieran esperado, pero les había ayudado a conocerse mejor. Por ejemplo, Sakura se había enterado que su compañera de habitación llevaba tres semanas en las instalaciones, y por ello podía decirle lo que podría esperar en los siguientes días; le harían un análisis de sangre durante su segundo día de estancia, y en la primera semana la tendrían discretamente vigilada para asegurarse que no rompía las normas del lugar o era una alborotadora.

Ino también le dijo que, al igual que la comida, el café de la máquina que había en la sala común era una basura. Suerte que a ella no le gustaba demasiado el café.

Se retiraron a su habitación sobre las diez, después de que Sakura bostezara por quinta vez consecutiva. Se cambiaron en silencio, e Ino no hizo ningún tipo de broma sobre la renuencia de su compañera a cambiarse donde la cámara pudiera verla.

—Baja la persiana, por favor —le pidió la rubia.

Sakura se acercó a la ventana para hacer precisamente eso, cuando algo en el jardín llamó su atención. Frunciendo el ceño, estrechó los ojos para mirar a través de la ventana con más atención; por un momento le pareció ver un destello rojizo entre la hierba, pero era difícil ver algo más a causa de la oscuridad. Tras un rato negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose de que el cansancio acumulado durante el día le estaba haciendo tener visiones.

Bajó la persiana, se metió en su cama y tras darle las buenas noches a Ino, apagó las luces, dispuesta a tener una merecida noche de sueño reparador.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Primer capítulo de la doble actualización.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M ~ MA  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La mañana se presentaba aburrida para Naruto, pues después de su último intento de incursión en la primera planta, le habían retirado el permiso para los paseos nocturnos de los que cada Híbrido disponía. Así, el pobre chico no tenía nada mejor que hacer por las noches que acostarse en su cama y pensar en cómo sería su misteriosa hembra de delicioso olor. Como consecuencia, todas sus mañanas se presentaban igual de grises que las anteriores. Y durante toda la semana anterior no había tenido más diversión que ver la televisión con Suigetsu, su compañero de habitación.

Suigetsu era un Híbrido Mestizo con genes de pez y, como él, compartía el dudoso honor de ser el único Híbrido con genes únicos en las instalaciones. Lo habían sometido a un sinfín de pruebas, pero aún no habían sido capaces de descubrir de qué animal procedía su ADN, sólo sabían que era un animal marino. A pesar de eso, Suigetsu era un tipo despreocupado al que no parecía molestarle tener que vivir encerrado. Él sabía mucho más de la vida humana que Naruto y era quien le había enseñado, por ejemplo, que «cabrón» también era un insulto.

Pero por muy bien que se llevara con el Híbrido pez, él echaba de menos a Sasuke. Molestarlo era mucho más divertido que la televisión. Y el _teme _no se burlaba de él cuando hablaba de su hembra, como hacía Suigetsu; prefería que Sasuke le ignorara a las burlas de su compañero de habitación, quien aseguraba que toda esa tontería se le pasaría con una buena paja, fuera eso lo que fuera.

Así que ver a su mejor amigo entrar al comedor subió su ánimo de manera radical. Le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado a desayunar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero esta se le congeló cuando vio el estado en el que Sasuke se encontraba esa mañana:

Con unas profundas ojeras, el lobo no parecía demasiado feliz. No es que fuera el Híbrido más alegre del mundo, pero Naruto lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía varios niveles de mal humor o apatía, y, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido y el gruñido que le dedicó al enfermero que le dio las tostadas, lo de esa mañana sólo podía describirse como un Sasuke bastante molesto que no había pegado ojo.

Uuuh, mala combinación.

Cuando el lobo se acercó, Naruto trató de no darle importancia al mal humor de su amigo.

—Eeh… Buenos días, _teme_ —le saludó, con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Qué tal?

Gruñido.

—Vale, mal, lo pillo —y mientras untaba la mermelada en su tostada, lo volvió a intentar—. ¿Algún motivo en particular? Ya sabes que me lo puedes contar, que para eso somos amigos. Por cierto, ¿cómo fue tu paseo nocturno? ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Los ojos rojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los suyos y él se puso rígido.

—Solamente te lo diré una vez, Naruto —susurró el moreno, con voz rasposa—. Una sola pregunta más, y no me hago responsable de mis actos. ¿Entendido?

El zorro asintió, cagado de miedo. No tenía miedo de Sasuke, sabía que él le consideraba parte de su manada y que jamás le haría daño, más bien temía lo mortalmente serio que parecía esa mañana. ¿Quizá le habían hecho algo malo en su semana de encierro? ¿Algo peor que el suero? Decidió que, si quería conservar todos sus miembros en su lugar, lo mejor era callarse y no molestar a su amigo.

Y así, por una vez en la vida, Naruto Uzumaki guardó silencio.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en la camilla de la sala médica, esperando a que le sacaran sangre. Las tripas le rugían de hambre y tenía ganas de salir de la planta, pero trató de aguantar el tipo hasta que la enfermera por fin entró en la sala con una sonrisa amable. Ino ya le había explicado que ese análisis de sangre serviría tanto para comprobar su estado de salud como para encontrarle un donante, de modo que no podía librarse de él. No es que le dieran miedo las agujas ni nada parecido, al fin y al cabo quería ser médico, simplemente no le gustaba pasar hambre.

La enfermera se presentó como Michiru y le explicó lo mismo que ya le había dicho Ino mientras preparaba la aguja esterilizada. Además, le dijo, le tomarían muestras de saliva y, en unos días le harían el análisis de orina. Y después de éste, una citología.

Sakura se tensó al oír eso último.

Casi no se percató de cómo la enfermera le clavaba la aguja en el brazo, pensando en el problema que se abría ante ella. Ciertamente, debería habérselo imaginado antes; a fin de cuentas iban a inseminarla artificialmente, así que existía la posibilidad de que le realizaran una citología, aunque ella había esperado, inútilmente al parecer, que le hicieran una ecografía. Prefería esperar una hora con la vejiga a punto de reventar a que se enteraran de que era virgen.

Porque sí, era virgen. Una virgen que se daba mucho amor, sí, pero una virgen al fin y al cabo. Y tenía miedo de que eso fuera a perjudicarla de alguna forma a la hora de la inseminación. ¿Tendrían algún tipo de reparo en las instalaciones para fecundar a una virgen? Probablemente sí. No había pensado en ello hasta ahora, quizá porque el no haber mantenido relaciones sexuales todavía no era algo que le importara demasiado; los chicos nunca se habían fijado en ella y sus habilidades para socializar dejaban mucho que desear, de modo que nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no hubiera explorado a fondo su sexualidad durante sus años de adolescencia. Quizá algún día encontrara algún chico con el que probar todo lo que había leído en internet, pero por el momento, el sexo no era una prioridad en su vida. Hasta ahora, al menos.

Había sido muy descuidada: ¿qué pasaría si en las instalaciones Konoha no querían saber nada de ella por ser virgen? ¿Le harían devolver el millón de yenes? Ella no quería devolverlo, necesitaba ese dinero, así como necesitaba los cinco millones que le darían para que el bebé se quedara en los laboratorios. Mierda, ella sólo quería poder estudiar medicina, ¿por qué las cosas se le complicaban tanto?

Salió de la sala médica mordiéndose el labio y, tan metida en sus cavilaciones, que casi chocó de frente con Ino, que había ido a buscarla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó la rubia.

Sakura se mordió el labio con más fuerza, preguntándose si sería buena idea contarle sus preocupaciones a su compañera de habitación.

Tras un momento de silencio, Ino la cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia la habitación.

—¿Ino?

—No has desayunado y es obvio que algo te preocupa —dijo ella—; está bien si no me lo quieres contar, pero al menos come algo. Tengo galletas de chocolate en mi armario. Ya sabes, para las emergencias.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Sakura se dio cuenta que podía contar con ella. Ningún desconocido había sido tan atento antes, y saber que Ino quería compartir sus galletas de chocolate le hizo sentir especial de repente. Si le daba la oportunidad, Ino sería una gran amiga.

Nunca se había abierto a nadie lo suficiente como para cultivar una amistad, pero con la rubia quería intentarlo. Quizá porque le inspiraba confianza, quizá porque estaba cansada de estar sola. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, Sakura quería ser amiga de Ino, y si para ello tenía que contarle que había sido una despistada, pues… se lo contaría.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, dejando claro a todo el que pasara por allí que no quería ser molestado. No estaba de humor para nadie.

Sasuke empezó a quitarse la sudadera para transformarse, pero dudó en el último momento; su lobo se había comportado de forma extraña durante el paseo nocturno (el cual, de forma milagrosa, no le habían denegado), y temía que volviera a repetirse una situación similar a la de esa noche.

Por algún motivo, su lobo se había sentido atraído por un aroma a flores muy agradable que, para su espanto, pertenecía a una hembra. Una hembra de extraño cabello color rosa. El lobo había seguido el aroma hasta plantarse bajo la ventana de la habitación donde esa hembra dormía y se había quedado ahí hasta que el enfermero le había dicho que el tiempo de su paseo había terminado.

Se sentía ofuscado; durante días, su parte animal había estado inquieta, buscando algo desesperadamente. Pero en cuanto había detectado ese suave aroma, todas las tensiones se habían esfumado. De hecho, su lobo no había estado tan tranquilo en meses. ¿Y todo gracias al olor de una hembra? Sasuke no quería convertirse en un segundo Naruto; no quería anhelar a una hembra desconocida a la que jamás podría conocer. No necesitaba ni quería ese tipo de distracciones.

Sabía que su lobo quería salir y olfatear el aire, buscar el olor de esa hembra y embriagarse por completo, pero no iba a permitirlo. Él no creía que existieran las compañeras predestinadas, como Naruto proclamaba, y tampoco iba a dejar que un aroma agradable nublara sus sentidos. Su prioridad era huir de aquella cárcel y cualquier escollo en el camino era inaceptable.

Se sentó en su cama e ignoró las ansias del lobo, queriendo conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. No iba a seguir los pasos de su amigo, definitivamente _no_. Cerró los ojos y trató de mantener las ansias del lobo a raya, por mucho que éste insistiera en tomar el control. Control, esa era la clave de todo. Visualizó a su lobo, tal y como le había enseñado a hacer Itachi, y comenzó a construir una pared de ladrillo a su alrededor. Eso lo mantendría a raya.

Pero su lobo se resistía, aullaba y arañaba la superficie de su mente exigiendo salir. Con los dientes apretados, Sasuke continuó creando aquella pared, tratando de ignorar las necesidades del animal que, si no iba con cuidado, se convertirían también en las suyas. Tardó varios minutos y necesitó todas sus facultades, pero finalmente consiguió acallar al lobo.

Tenso después del esfuerzo, se tiró en la cama y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. Tenía que recordar todos los motivos por los que no podía permitirse distraerse: _debía_ salir de los laboratorios; por sus padres, por su hermano y por él mismo. No podía dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino hacia la libertad.

Ni siquiera su propio lobo.

* * *

Tsunade respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta del despacho del jefe del Departamento Genético. Orochimaru la había llamado y ella tenía que acudir, no porque quisiera sino porque lo último que necesitaba era tener a ese hombre tras ella.

El científico estaba sentado tras su escritorio, ojeando unos papeles. Ella se sentó frente a él y ni siquiera le saludó; tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y no quería perder más tiempo.

—¿Para qué me has llamado?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Tsunade —rió Orochimaru de forma lánguida—. No me dijiste que tenemos una nueva residente.

La voluptuosa mujer parpadeó.

—No lleva ni veinticuatro horas en las instalaciones —remarcó—. Y, como sabrás, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

—Por supuesto… pero, como sabrás tú, es mi trabajo buscarle un donante. Me complacería que me ayudaras a aligerar el trabajo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez —dijo Tsunade con cierta brusquedad—. Ahora, si me disculpas…

—Espera, no he terminado —levantó la mano, haciéndole un gesto para que se quedara sentada—. Quiero que avancéis la fecha del análisis de orina y la citología; quiero esos resultados en menos de una semana.

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

—No voy a adelantar la fecha sólo porque a ti te convenga. Esos análisis se harán cuando toquen, no antes.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado.

—Déjame recordarte que no nos regalan el dinero; cuanto antes encontremos un donante, antes se quedará embarazada y antes tendremos un nuevo Híbrido al que investigar.

—Soy consciente de nuestra situación financiera —espetó ella—. Pero, a no ser que sea una orden directa del director, no pienso adelantar nada.

La sonrisa en los labios del científico desapareció. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se la quedó mirando con gravedad.

—Ten cuidado, Tsunade —le advirtió—. Sabes que no es bueno retarme.

—No me das miedo —y se levantó de su asiento—. Y, por cierto, sé que provocaste a Uchiha y que por tu culpa ha estado encerrado durante una semana. No creo que haga falta recordártelo, pero ese chico no es un juguete en tus manos. Creo que estás obsesionado.

—No voy a negártelo; Sasuke-_kun_ es un espécimen poco común y llama poderosamente mi atención.

—Es sólo un lobo. Hay muchos más en estas instalaciones.

—Pero ninguno tan interesante como Sasuke-_kun_.

Tsunade resopló.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, Orochimaru, o informaré a dirección.

El hombre rió abiertamente, divertido, al parecer, por sus palabras.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero ambos sabemos cuál será el resultado.

Furiosa, Tsunade se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho dando un portazo. Ya fuera de la habitación, apretó los puños sabiendo que el científico tenía razón: Danzō no movería un dedo por ninguno de los Híbridos del centro. Si Hiruzen estuviera vivo, Orochimaru no estaría tan confiado como ahora.

En su propio despacho, Tsunade recordó al viejo director y sintió algo de pena; ella creía, como Hiruzen, que los Híbridos merecían una oportunidad de vivir en libertad. Pero no se engañaba a sí misma; sabía que eso era imposible. Al menos, por el momento.

* * *

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres virgen?

—Sí.

—Pero quieres quedarte embarazada.

—Exacto.

Silencio.

—¿Eres tonta?

Sakura gimió, viendo como Ino mordisqueaba una galleta de chocolate con una cara de seriedad extrema. No podía culparla por considerarla tonta, pero recordarlo era lo último que ella necesitaba.

—Ino, necesito que me ayudes, no que me insultes.

La rubia frunció los labios, pensativa.

—¿Has pensado en decirles que tu himen no se había roto del todo? —le preguntó— Suele pasar cuando tu compañero es un inepto.

—Ya lo había pensado —admitió—, pero son médicos, no sé si pueda engañarlos.

—Bueno, siempre cabe la posibilidad que tu himen se halla roto solo —murmuró la rubia, ofreciéndole una galleta— Ya sabes, puede romperse por montar en bicicleta o a caballo, quizá tengas suerte y ese sea tu caso.

—Pero yo no he montado nunca a caballo —se lamentó Sakura.

—Pero si lo habrás hecho en bicicleta, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces vamos a cruzar los dedos, y esperemos que no tengas problemas.

Sakura solamente pudo tragar saliva, preguntándose si aquella sería la primera y última semana que pasaría en los laboratorios Konoha.

* * *

La sala común estaba llena de bullicio a esas horas de la tarde; la televisión estaba alta y las mujeres tenían que hablar fuerte para que se las pudiera escuchar por encima del ruido de ésta. Hinata estaba sentada junto a la ventana, alejada del resto, con los ojos clavados en el enorme jardín que se extendía junto al edificio donde estaba encerrada. Con un suspiro triste, siguió apuntando en su pequeña libreta la receta de galletas que habían hecho en el taller de cocina, prometiéndose que las haría cuando volviera a casa.

Si es que algún día volvía a casa, cosa que empezaba a dudar.

Un movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención, cuando levantó sus ojos perlados se encontró con la seria expresión de Tenten, que la miraba con los brazos en jarra. Iba vestida con su ropa de deporte, preparada para una sesión en el gimnasio y llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en dos moños, como siempre.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en chino.

Tenten había nacido en Pekín y, a los cuatro años, se le encomendó la tarea de proteger a Hinata, faena que seguía desempeñando en la actualidad. Aunque para ella Tenten era más una amiga que una guardaespaldas, la joven se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, de ahí que hubiera accedido a marcharse con ella a ese horrible lugar, lo cual la joven no sabía cómo agradecerle todavía.

A pesar de su parco ánimo, Hinata le sonrió.

—Paso a limpio las recetas del otro día —le contestó, también en chino—. Creo que a Hanabi y a Neji le gustarán las galletas de canela.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—Sí, seguro que les gustarán.

Sabía que Tenten no quería que se hiciera ilusiones, pues tal y como era su padre, era probable que pasara mucho tiempo antes que la dejara volver a casa, pero Hinata no se permitía perder la esperanza, sabía que se hundiría en la miseria si lo hacía.

En el jardín, un zorro de color claro miraba en su dirección. Hinata no lo había visto nunca, pero supuso que sería un Híbrido. Le pareció adorable, con aquella cola tan tupida que parecía tan esponjosa y con esos ojos grandes y azules, así que saludó al animal con la mano y una sonrisa amable. Se entristeció un poco al verlo salir corriendo.

Suspirando, se despidió de Tenten cuando ésta le comunicó que se marchaba y volvió a su tarea, tratando de ignorar el ruido que hacía la televisión.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Y ya, terminamos por hoy. Lamento mucho la demora, pero entre mi canal de YouTube y todas las otras historias que tengo, he tenido poco tiempo para escribir. Y la musa tampoco acompañaba. Pero bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena ;)

Hora de la publicidad: Id a mi página de Facebook, Kumi's Corner, para ver adelantos de mis historias y estar atentos a las actualizaciones. Y, si queréis, podéis añadirme para hablar conmigo.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Sasuke decidió que no pasearía esa noche. Sabía que su lobo buscaría el aroma de la hembra de cabello extraño y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Debido a la frustración del lobo, su humor no era el más adecuado para socializar, algo que parecieron notar los Híbridos de la planta, que se apartaban de su camino al verlo pasar cerca de ellos. Los humanos solían mantenerse alejados de él, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ellos.

A la hora de la cena, se sentó en una de las mesas más arrinconadas pensando que los otros machos serían lo suficientemente inteligentes como para dejarlo en paz. Y la mayoría lo fueron.

Excepto Naruto.

—¡La he visto! —prácticamente chilló el rubio— ¡La he visto, _teme_!

Sasuke lo fulminó con su mirada rojiza, pero el zorro no se dio por aludido.

—¿A quién se supone que has visto, _dobe_?

—¡A mi hembra! —exclamó, esta vez en tono más bajo— Es preciosa, parece un ángel… Creo que no he visto nunca a una hembra más hermosa que ella.

—Eso es porque no has visto a una hembra de verdad en tu vida, gilipollas.

Naruto ignoró la puya de su amigo, lleno de una euforia que hacía años que no sentía.

—Creo que le he gustado, me ha saludado y todo.

Pinchando su filete, Sasuke decidió ignorarle. Ya se lo había dicho miles de veces; era imposible que conociera a aquella hembra. Si se escapaba de la planta, lo interceptarían antes de llegar al piso de abajo, como ya había sucedido otras veces. Y aunque consiguiera llegar allí, no podría cruzar las puertas dobles sin la tarjeta de identificación que usaban los enfermeros y enfermeras.

Conclusión: Naruto no tenía nada que hacer.

El lobo tuvo que soportar la verborrea de su amigo durante toda la cena, aguantándose las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y hacerle tragar el plato. El rubio no parecía leer la atmósfera que se había creado alrededor de Sasuke y continuó hablando de su hembra en bucle hasta que terminaron de cenar, momento que el Alfa aprovechó para marcharse de allí sin pararse a escuchar las quejas de Naruto, que le preguntaba por qué se iba con tanta prisa.

* * *

Tsunade se había levantado con el pie izquierdo esa mañana. Mientras conducía hacia los laboratorios Konoha, pudo sentir que algo iba a ocurrir, y conociendo su suerte, sería algo malo.

Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando su secretaria, Shizune, le dijo a media mañana que Danzō quería hablar con ella. Supo que Orochimaru tenía algo que ver con aquella llamada y se puso furiosa, furia que fue creciendo conforme se acercaba al despacho del director, en la tercera planta. Mientras subía en el ascensor, se preguntó de qué querría hablar Danzō con ella; no era un hombre que se comunicara con sus empleados fuera de las reuniones de trabajo, así que Tsunade solamente podía esperarse algo malo.

Y si, como sospechaba, el jefe del Departamento Genético tenía algo que ver, rodarían cabezas muy pronto.

Respirando hondo para calmar su temperamento, Tsunade salió del ascensor y se encaminó por la mullida moqueta hacia el escritorio tras el cual se escondía Shiho, la secretaria de Danzō. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no podía comprender cómo una chica como aquella soportaba a ese tirano. Shiho era eficiente y trabajadora, siempre con los documentos preparados o con la cabeza entre un libro científico. Era inteligente y Tsunade creía que sería una gran científica o investigadora.

Pero, por algún motivo, tenía que conformarse con ser secretaria. Qué desperdicio.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-_sama_ —la saludó Shiho, colocándose bien sus enormes gafas redondas.

—Buenos días. Shizune me ha dicho que el director quería hablar conmigo.

—Así es. Espere un momento, le diré que está aquí.

La joven levantó el auricular del teléfono y pulsó un botón que enseguida la comunicó con su jefe, voz del cual Tsunade pudo escuchar levemente. Tras comunicarle que la jefa del Departamento Médico estaba esperando, Shiho asintió a lo que fuera que Danzō le estaba diciendo y colgó enseguida.

—Ya puede pasar —le comunicó—. Que tenga suerte; hoy no está de muy buen humor.

Tsunade resopló.

—¿Orochimaru ha estado aquí?

Shiho volvió a colocarse bien las gafas.

—Sí, estuvo aquí anoche a última hora.

Apretando los puños, la doctora asintió, comprendiendo que no se había equivocado demasiado con sus suposiciones. Se enfrentó a las puertas dobles de cristal translúcido y, tras respirar hondo para calmarse, las abrió.

—Siéntate, Tsunade.

Efectivamente, el director no parecía de muy buen humor. Su voz era dura y rasposa, y ni siquiera se había girado para saludarla. Con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, Danzō miraba por el gran ventanal que había detrás del imponente escritorio negro frente al cual Tsunade tomó asiento, con la cabeza bien alta.

No le tenía miedo a su jefe, pero no quería perder su trabajo. Era demasiado importante, _no podía_ perderlo. Y si tenía que morderse la lengua y aguantar los gritos de un viejo avaro para conservarlo, que así fuera.

—¿Para qué quería verme, director?

—Iré al grano —dijo él, sin girarse todavía—: Orochimaru me dijo que te pidió unas muestras y te negaste a dárselas. ¿Por qué?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—En realidad —empezó— él me pidió que adelantara la fecha de los análisis de una joven que llegó hace dos días.

—¿Y por qué te negaste?

—No creí que fuera necesario —tensa, se dio cuenta que empezaba a apretar los puños en su regazo—. Como he dicho, sólo lleva aquí dos días. Normalmente tardamos una semana en hacerle los análisis pertinentes, de modo qu–

Danzō se giró de golpe con el ceño profusamente fruncido, lo cual deformaba su cara por completo. Se la quedó mirando con su ojo sano, aquel que no tenía tapado con un parche, y Tsunade se sintió como si la estuviera fulminado con su mirada envenenada. Se quedó en silencio y, aunque ardía en ganas de demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, bajó la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Crees que nos regalan el dinero? —le espetó el director— Todo lo que nos da el gobierno lo perdemos rápidamente pagando sus servicios a los donantes y a las madres de alquiler. Los laboratorios Suna nos pagan por mandarles bebés, así que cuantos más nazcan, antes recuperamos el dinero perdido.

—Con todo el respeto, director, no comprendo qué tiene que ver esto con los análisis de la señorita Haruno.

—Tus normas nos retrasan, Tsunade. Cuanto antes el Departamento Genético tenga las muestras necesarias, antes tendremos un bebé al que investigar y poder mandar a Suna.

—Son las normas que estableció el antiguo director, no pensé…

—¡Hiruzen ya es historia! —gritó él— ¡Quien lleva las riendas ahora soy yo, y yo hago las normas! —se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, queriendo intimidarla— A partir de ahora quiero que todas las pruebas se hagan antes de la primera semana, ¿entendido?

Tsunade no dijo nada.

—¿Lo has entendido? —insistió Danzō.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tragándose un insulto.

—Claramente, director.

—Entonces puedes irte —y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Echa una furia, Tsunade bajó a su despacho teniendo cuidado de no pararse en el Departamento Genético. Sabía que, si lo hacía, probablemente mataría a Orochimaru. Una vez a solas, le dijo a Shizune, a través del interfono, que llamara a Michiru, la enfermera que se encargaba de los análisis.

Cuando la joven estuvo en su despacho, Tsunade fue al grano:

—Quiero que le hagáis las pruebas que quedan a la señorita Haruno.

La enfermera parpadeó, anonadada.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?

—Así lo exige el director —dijo, masticando las palabras—. Y, a partir de ahora, los análisis se deben hacer antes de la primera semana. Órdenes de arriba.

Evidentemente confusa aún, Michiru asintió y salió del despacho.

Tsunade se tiró hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio y suspiró con pesadez. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar? No soportaba ese lugar; no era ni la sombra de lo que fue cuando ella aceptó su puesto. Todo era distinto con Hiruzen, más cómodo e idílico. Pero ahora tenían un director cuyas motivaciones eran la avaricia y la sed de venganza, ¿quién sería feliz viviendo allí? Desde luego, los Híbridos no.

Sabía que el causante de que Danzō perdiera un ojo era un Híbrido; había sucedido hacía muchos años, cuando Hiruzen y él no eran más que científicos novatos estudiando a esas criaturas tan fascinantes. Con Hiruzen, los Híbridos se sentían cómodos, pero con Danzō siempre se ponían agresivos, un claro reflejo de la forma en que cada hombre los trataba. Uno era piadoso y amable, el otro se creía superior a ellos y los trataba con asco y desprecio. Pero Danzō pagó cara su osadía y, desde entonces, sólo había vivido para vengarse de los Híbridos.

Era injusto, pero así eran las cosas. Y lo más frustrante de todo era no poder hacer nada por cambiar la situación. La mayoría de médicos, científicos e investigadores que habían trabajado en Konoha cuando Hiruzen aún estaba al mando habían sido despedidos, tan sólo quedaban Orochimaru y ella. Los empleados que había ahora tenían una mentalidad parecida a la del director; se creían superiores a los Híbridos y los trataban como animales, simplemente por el placer de saber que controlaban sus destinos.

Le daba asco. Aquellos no eran los laboratorios que ella había conocido. Y si pudiera, abandonaría su trabajo sin siquiera dudarlo.

Pero no podía, no todavía.

Tenía que esperar, ser paciente. Se repitió aquella frase una y otra vez mientras paseaba intranquila por el despacho, queriendo calmarse. Paciencia, tenía que tener paciencia.

_Paciencia_…

* * *

Estaba sirviéndose uno de esos repugnantes cafés de la máquina que había en la sala común, cuando se dio cuenta de que había cierto revuelo entre las enfermeras. Curiosa, Sakura agudizó el oído para enterarse de qué era lo que susurraban, pero pronto desistió cuando todas desaparecieron como si hubieran intuido sus intenciones. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió sentarse en el sofá de la sala para ver la televisión, aprovechando que el mando aún no tenía dueña.

Hizo zapping durante un buen rato hasta que la enfermera que le había sacado sangre el día anterior, Michiru, si no recordaba mal, se acercó a ella con expresión apurada. Sakura dejó el mando en el reposabrazos del sofá y puso toda su atención en la joven, que le habló en susurros cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Disculpa las molestias, Sakura-_san_, pero tenemos que hacerte las pruebas que quedan.

Ella palideció; ¿significaba eso lo que creía que significaba?

—P-pero si me dijeron…

—Lo sé, y sentimos muchísimo agobiarte de esta forma —se disculpaba la enfermera, llevándose su pelo rizado tras la oreja—, pero dirección nos ha dado órdenes específicas de que hagamos las pruebas durante la primera semana.

—¿Y no me las podéis hacer otro día? —trató de negocia.

Michiru negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Sakura-_san_, Tsunade-_sama_ me ha ordenado que te haga las pruebas hoy mismo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba en un aprieto. Creyó que tendría un par de días para pensar alguna excusa creíble respecto a su virginidad, pero aquello la pillaba por sorpresa, no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a la situación y rezar a cualquier dios que quisiera escucharla para que las cosas salieran bien.

La enfermera le entregó el pequeño recipiente de plástico donde tenía que orinar y ella, con algo de nerviosismo que, esperaba, no se notara demasiado, marchó hacia su habitación rezando todavía.

Ino se estaba bañando cuando Sakura llegó a su destino.

—Ino, tengo un problema —le dijo, en un tono suficientemente alto como para que pudiera escucharla sobre el ruido del agua.

El grifo se cerró y la cabeza rubia de Ino se asomó por la puerta, salpicando agua en el suelo con su largo cabello.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

Como toda respuesta, Sakura le mostró el vasito de plástico. La otra chica abrió los ojos como platos, asombrada.

—Espera, ¿van a hacerte el análisis de orina hoy? —la de cabello rosa asintió— ¡Pero si llegaste hace dos días!

—Y eso no es lo peor… —gimió— la citología viene después.

—¡Mierda!

Sakura asintió; ni ella mismo lo hubiera expresado mejor. Esperó a que su compañera de habitación se terminara de duchar y procedió a recoger las muestras de orina que tenía que llevarle a la enfermera.

Ino parecía nerviosa mientras se vestía, cuando le preguntó el motivo, ella le confesó que estaba preocupada.

—Eres una buena chica y me caes bien —admitió—; no me gustaría que te echaran de los laboratorios por algo tan estúpido como un himen intacto.

Aunque escondió su sorpresa, Sakura se sintió halagada y algo emocionada por las declaraciones de la rubia. Era la primera vez que le caía bien a alguien y la sensación envolvió su corazón en un cálido y apretado abrazo. Sonriendo, contuvo a duras penas las ganas de abrazar a Ino.

—Gracias, tú también me caes muy bien —le dijo. Después, suspiró— En fin, es hora de hacer esto. Deséame suerte.

La rubia sonrió de lado.

—Mucha suerte.

* * *

Naruto picó a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo por quinta vez consecutiva. Y una vez más, no obtuvo respuesta. Moviendo el empeine de arriba abajo, el zorro se preguntó qué demonios le ocurría últimamente a Sasuke. Desde que había vuelto de la celda de contención estaba más huraño de lo normal, lo cual ya era mucho decir, y se pasaba el día encerrado en su habitación, sin querer socializar en lo más mínimo.

Y él empezaba a preocuparse.

—¿Cómo está hoy nuestra princesita?

El rubio giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde se encontró a su compañero de habitación apoyando el hombro en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de chándal, sonriendo de forma socarrona. Naruto opinaba que las sonrisas de Suigetsu eran siniestras; sus dientes de sierra se veían claramente cada vez que abría la boca y el zorro instintivamente se ponía tenso. Esos dientes afilados podían arrancar la carne de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, razón de sobra para que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta a su alrededor.

Sasuke dijo una vez que lo más probable era que Suigetsu tuviera genes de tiburón, y Naruto empezaba a creer que el lobo estaba en lo cierto.

Con un resoplido de frustración, el rubio se rascó la nunca.

—Está en sus días, como siempre —contestó a la pregunta del Mestizo—. No sé qué le pasa últimamente, pero me tiene preocupado.

—Pues despreocúpate, zorrito, lo que le pasa a Sasuke-_hime_ es que está frustrado sexualmente.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Eso es absurdo, ni siquiera está en celo.

Con una risita entre dientes, Suigetsu cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

—Tenéis genes humanos, y los humanos están siempre en celo.

El otro chico parecía sorprendido.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre —aseguró—. Por eso tú estás obsesionado con el olor de una desconocida; porque estás frustrado sexualmente.

—Yo no…

—Y lo mismo le pasa a nuestra princesita —continuó Suigetsu, ignorándole—: que la falta de sexo aumenta su mal humor.

Ladeando la cabeza, Naruto se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios. No parecía muy convencido de las palabras del Mestizo.

—En serio, Suigetsu, ¿seguro que no me tomas el pelo?

El aludido fingió sentirse ofendido, llevándose el puño al corazón.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? ¡Yo nunca miento cuando se trata de sexo!

—Pero te digo que Sasuke no está en celo.

—Y yo te digo que los humanos están siempre en celo.

—Pero nosotros no somos humanos.

—Parte de nuestros genes son humanos; incluso los Puros tenéis cualidades meramente humanas.

—Ya, pero…

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abrió de golpe, golpeando la pared con fuerza. Naruto dio un suave bote a causa del susto y Suigetsu se apoyó en la pared, muy relajado, observando con una media sonrisa el rostro furioso del lobo.

—Largo —ordenó.

—Oye, _teme_, justo ahora estábam–

—¡Largo! —rugió.

Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces, se marchó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de un risueño Suigetsu.

* * *

Ino estaba preocupada. _Muy_ preocupada.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Sakura era una chica sencilla y, aunque aparentaba tener las cosas bajo control, en el fondo era tan inocente como un niño pequeño. De no ser así, probablemente hubiera encontrado otra solución a su problema económico, una menos arriesgada.

Ella era diferente; su estúpido novio le había jugado una mala pasada perdiendo todo el dinero acumulado durante años de esfuerzo y dedicación. Sus padres no habían apoyado su idea de acudir a los laboratorios Konoha al principio, pero viendo la decisión en Ino, escogieron respaldarla al final. El apoyo de sus padres significaba mucho para ella, le emocionaba saber que ellos habían comprendido su necesidad de recuperar el dinero perdido.

Al fin y al cabo, abrir una floristería era su gran sueño y no pensaba dejar que aquel gilipollas destrozara todos sus esfuerzos. Así se pudriera en el Infierno.

Tratando de calmar su rabia se concentró en pintar sus uñas, volviendo sus pensamientos hacia Sakura y el problemón que tenía entre manos. Era raro que se preocupara tanto por una chica que acababa de conocer, pero le inspiraba confianza y habían congeniado bastante bien, lo cual tenía sentido si tenía en cuenta que las otras mujeres no se le acercaban demasiado, según había oído, porque la consideraban una presumida. No sabía que preocuparse por su aspecto, incluso en ese lugar, era sinónimo de ser una prepotente. Bah, allá ellas.

Metida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuando su compañera entraba en la habitación, algo cabizbaja.

—Hola, Ino.

La aludida dio un suave bote en su silla, y sin importarle que acabara de pintarse medio dedo, se levantó con aspecto preocupado. Miró a Sakura con expectación.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Bueno…

El silencio se extendió en la habitación, e Ino comenzó a inquietarse.

—Vamos, dime, ¿cómo ha ido?

Sakura respiró profundamente, despacio.

—Parece que tenías razón; mis años de ir en bicicleta han servido para algo.

Cuando hubo procesado la información, la rubia se lanzó sobre ella, mientras Sakura se reía. Ino le dio varios manotazos en el hombro, también riéndose.

—¡Oye, no me pegues!

—Te lo mereces, ¡por asustarme!

De los manotazos pasó a hacerle cosquillas, ante las cuales Sakura chilló, sólo para empezar a carcajearse como una loca. Rogó piedad a su amiga, que seguía haciéndole cosquillas sin parar hasta que ambas cayeron sobre la cama riéndose sin cesar.

* * *

Orochimaru solía trabajar hasta bien entrada la noche, como en esa ocasión.

Había analizado las muestras de sangre de la nueva inquilina en cuanto las había recibido, las cuales le habían proporcionado la información rudimentaria, nada fuera de lo común o que valiera su atención. La muestra de fluidos vaginales, sin embargo, le ayudaría a completar el proceso de selección de un pretendiente genéticamente compatible. Era un trabajo fascinante; cientos de miles de datos eran comparados en el ordenador para lograr las mejores combinaciones, consiguiendo así que el bebé resultante de la unión cumpliera todas las expectativas de los científicos.

Parte del proceso de selección consistía en descartar aquellas combinaciones que pudieran dar como resultado algún tipo de enfermedad hereditaria, que normalmente solían transmitir los humanos, ya que los Híbridos pocas veces enfermaban, debido a sus altas defensas.

A veces, aquel proceso se estancaba durante semanas, ya que el número de machos era superior al de hembras y tenían como norma sólo aprobar combinaciones que superaran el 95% de compatibilidad, lo cual sucedía en muy contadas ocasiones. Tampoco solían aparear Híbridos con otros Híbridos, ya que estaban más interesados en los resultados del acoplamiento entre un humano y un Híbrido, fuera éste Puro o Mestizo.

Era un proceso algo aburrido, ya que el ordenador lo hacía todo por él, pero siempre era entretenido ver la expresión de Tsunade cuando una nueva combinación altamente compatible era descubierta.

Unas horas más tarde, sin embargo, Orochimaru se llevó una grata sorpresa.

Las letras de la pantalla parpadeaban, diciéndole que se acababa de encontrar el resultado de la siguiente combinación que se había estado comparando y analizando. Aunque en negrita sólo aparecía resaltado un 91% de compatibilidad, el nombre y la foto del sujeto hacían que Orochimaru sintiera escalofríos de placer ante el descubrimiento.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Riendo entre dientes, decidió que no pensaba buscar más. Acababa de encontrar al donante perfecto para Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Ahora sí, os presento el capítulo 5. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Scarleth Mariano**, que anoche tuvo que aguantar una pataleta mía a través de Facebook. Discúlpame, cielo, soy mentalmente un bebé todavía XD

También quiero hacer una mención especial a **Kazumi**, por ser el review número 250. Gracias a todos los que dejáis comentarios o me hacen saber vuestra opinión a través de Facebook; vuestros comentarios y opiniones me dan la fuerza para no estancarme y continuar.

Para los que no hayáis pasado por mi página de Facebook (pasaros, anda, que no cuesta nada XD), quiero deciros que ya sé cuántos capítulos va a tener este fanfic: concretamente **40 capítulos más epílogo**. Ya lo sé, son muchos y voy a tardar siglos en acabar con toda la saga (para cuando termine no habrá fans de Naruto en activo ya XD), pero no lo pude resumir más. Culpa de mi imaginación.

Hora de la publicidad: Id a mi página de Facebook, Kumi's Corner, para ver adelantos de mis historias y estar atentos a las actualizaciones. Y, si queréis, podéis añadirme para hablar conmigo.

Muchas gracias por leerme. ¡Nos vemos el día 14!

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

**Notas**: Portada de **八重子**.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—Ni hablar.

Tsunade estaba tensa y apretaba de tal forma la mandíbula que la piel había blanquecido en esa zona. Orochimaru, por el contrario, sonreía. Él sabía que la mujer iba a reaccionar de esa manera; la conocía lo suficiente como para prever que se negaría, pero tenía la paciencia necesaria para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aunque, por el lenguaje corporal de Tsunade, aquella sería una dura batalla.

—Conoces las normas —dijo ella—; la compatibilidad entre los sujetos debe superar el 95% y, según tus informes, eso no sucede en esta ocasión. Así que no puedes seguir con el proceso.

Rodando los ojos, Orochimaru lamentó que, para continuar con aquel asunto, tuviera que dar parte al Departamento Médico. Si dependiera de él, el emparejamiento se llevaría a cabo sin más problemas. Lástima que las cosas no fueran tan fáciles.

—Olvídate de las normas, Tsunade. Esta es una oportunidad única.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? —preguntó con violencia— No puedes ir contra las normas, así que mi respuesta es no.

—Piénsalo bien, Tsunade —continuó Orochimaru—. ¿Cuántos años lleva aquí Sasuke-_kun_? ¿Con cuántas mujeres hemos comparado sus genes? Y, ¿cuándo hemos obtenido este porcentaje antes?

—No insistas, Orochimaru. Las normas son las normas.

—Claro, claro, pero creo recordar que no fuiste tan quisquillosa con la situación de la señorita Hyūga.

Ante la mención de Hinata, Tsunade se puso aún más tensa.

—Ella es un caso especial.

—Por supuesto… —sonrió él—, pero no puedes negarme que no hemos seguido las normas con ella.

Ella se mordió el labio, sabiendo que, por mucho que le fastidiara, Orochimaru tenía razón. Aun así, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer todavía. No confiaba en el científico, le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no era trigo limpio y temía que su obsesión con el joven Uchiha fuera el motivo principal de su insistencia. A saber los planes que tenía preparados para el pobre muchacho.

Trató de calmarse para pensar con más claridad, pero Orochimaru no le dio tregua.

—Si no tuviste problemas con saltarte las normas con la señorita Hyūga, puedes hacer una excepción esta vez.

—No —se negó ella—. No vas a ignorar la normativa, y esa es mi última palabra.

—Bien, entonces empezaré a buscar un donante para la señorita Hyūga.

Tsunade se puso pálida.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, no se pueden incumplir las normas, ¿no? —preguntó, con una media sonrisa— Entonces no deberían hacerse excepciones, ni siquiera en casos especiales.

Viendo la derrota en los ojos castaños de Tsunade, Orochimaru sonrió triunfante.

Había ganado ese asalto.

* * *

Sakura había dormido genial aquella noche. Una vez superado el escollo de la citología, podía relajarse y esperar a que le encontraran un donante compatible. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían; Ino llevaba varias semanas en los laboratorios y aún no le habían encontrado uno. Aunque no tenía prisa, cuanto antes se quedara embarazada, antes tendría al bebé y antes le pagarían. Y entonces podría empezar con sus estudios de medicina.

Se quedó en la cama durante unos cuantos minutos, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba la colcha, imaginándose cómo sería su vida una vez consiguiera cumplir su sueño de ser médico. Podría tener un trabajo bien remunerado y eso le permitiría poder comprarse un apartamento. O quizá una casa, una donde no tuviera que aguantar los ruidos de los vecinos.

Puede que incluso conociera a alguien especial en el trabajo y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá podría formar incluso una familia. Y tendría un perro, uno grande que cuidara la casa y jugara con los niños.

Riendo flojito para no despertar a Ino, se dijo que estaba imaginando por encima de sus posibilidades; los médicos tenían un trabajo bien pagado, cierto, pero no tendría suficiente como para poder pagarse una casa unifamiliar. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer con todo el espacio? No confiaba tanto en sí misma como para verse formando una familia. Ella no había tenido una, de modo que no tendría ni idea de cómo criar a un hijo. Ni siquiera tenía unos padres a los que acudir cuando tuviera dudas.

Se había criado en el orfanato y no había salido de allí hasta los dieciocho años, cuando se había visto obligada a marcharse. Aunque muchas parejas habían ido a visitarla allí, siempre acababan eligiendo a otro niño en lugar de a ella. Nunca lo había entendido, ¿qué tenía ella de malo? Entonces empezó el instituto y le dieron la respuesta: su pelo rosa.

Suspiró y se tapó la cara con la almohada, sin querer pensar en aquello. A ella le gustaba el color de su pelo y, si alguien quería ser su pareja, debería aceptarla tal y como era.

En su opinión, el amor estaba sobrevalorado; sí, se había enamorado más de una vez en su vida, e incluso había tenido un novio en bachillerato. Hiroshi se llamaba, el muy cabrón. Era un chico inteligente y había sido el primero que se interesaba en ella y se molestaba en ser amable. Así que ella se había enamorado como una tonta. Y sí, había sido bastante tonta.

Unos meses después, cuando empezaba a agobiarse porque Hiroshi insistía en que consumaran su relación lo antes posible, lo había descubierto en los baños del instituto con una compañera de clase. Concretamente, entre las piernas de la chica. Se había quedado parada como un pasmarote, viendo como el muy capullo trataba de explicarse mientras se subía los calzoncillos.

La chica ni siquiera se dignó a ponerse la ropa interior; se la quedó mirando con una mirada de superioridad que la hizo sentir como un mero insecto. Después de reírse, le dijo:

—¿De verdad creías que le gustabas? ¡No puedes ser tan tonta!

Más tarde se enteró de que todo había sido una mentira; Hiroshi había sido retado a acostarse con ella a cambio de dos mil yenes. Había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, pero al menos se vengó del hijo de puta. Le dio un rodillazo en las pelotas que lo dejó llorando como un niño en medio de los pasillos del instituto. No le devolvería todas las horas que había perdido con él, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que no le había entregado su virginidad a semejante capullo.

¡Ella valía más que dos mil yenes!

Se convirtió en el hazmerreír del instituto, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y no se dejó humillar. Ya no más. Para olvidarse de aquel imbécil se centró en sus estudios, lo cual le permitió ser la mejor alumna de su clase y le otorgó la oportunidad de entrar en la Universidad de Medicina. Lástima que no tuviera los fondos necesarios para poder empezar la carrera.

Después de acabar el bachillerato, había empezado a trabajar de secretaria, pero la experiencia con Hiroshi la había dejado tan marcada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que se negó a fijarse en algún otro hombre. Y así había llegado virgen a los veintiuno.

Cogió el teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche y miró la hora; las siete y media de la mañana. Decidió que se levantaría, aunque quedara media hora para el desayuno. Escuchó a Ino roncar suavemente en su cama y sonrió de forma cándida; aunque no había tenido amigos nunca, ni siquiera en la primaria, estaba feliz de haber congeniado con ella. Haber tardado tanto en encontrar una amiga había merecido la pena.

Se sentó en la cama y estirazó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, extendiendo los músculos. Se puso las zapatillas rosas que tanto le gustaban y se acercó a la ventana para subir un poco la persiana, solamente lo justo para que entrara algo de luz sin que esta molestara a Ino. Después de hacer la cama y ponerse su bata de franela, esa tan calentita que se había auto regalado por su último cumpleaños, salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Saludó a las enfermeras cuando pasó por la recepción y, cuando entró a la sala común, se atrevió incluso a hacer lo mismo con las mujeres que había allí. Las humanas le devolvieron el saludo, pero las Híbridos simplemente la miraron de reojo antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Desde el fondo de la sala, Hinata incluso le sonrió. Yendo hacia la máquina de café, Sakura se preguntó por qué aquella chica tenía tan mala fama cuando parecía ser tan agradable. Se encogió de hombros; a veces la gente podía ser muy incoherente, bien lo sabía ella.

Escogió un café _espresso_ con mucha azúcar de la máquina y se apoyó en la mesa más cercana mientras esperaba, pensando en las cosas que podría hacer durante el día: Ino le había recomendado el gimnasio y la piscina climatizada para hacer algo de ejercicio, y si acaso se aburría siempre podía ir a cualquiera de los talleres que hacían en la planta baja. Había talleres de cocina, de costura y de pintura, pero Sakura no tenía interés en ninguno de ellos.

Unos minutos antes de las ocho, Ino apareció por la puerta de la sala común peinándose su larga melena rubia con los dedos. Sakura la saludó y se acercó a ella, sonriéndole.

—Buenos días —le devolvió el saludo Ino— ¿Cómo has dormido?

—De maravilla —contestó Sakura.

—Me alegro —bostezó—. Me muero de hambre.

Riendo suavemente, Sakura le señaló la máquina de café.

—¿Quieres uno para ir abriendo el apetito? Invito yo.

Ino torció la boca.

—Mejor que no. Tomaré un zumo con el desayuno.

—Como quieras.

Salieron al pasillo y se sentaron el suelo frente a la puerta cerrada del comedor, a través de la cual podían ver a las enfermeras poniendo las mesas. Hablaron de los planes que tenían para ese día y decidieron que pasarían la mañana en el gimnasio y después, si les quedaban fuerzas, se relajarían un poco en la piscina. A Sakura no le molestaba el ejercicio, de hecho, salía a correr por las mañanas cuando aún no había entrado en los laboratorios Konoha. Estaba segura de que podría aguantar unas horas en el gimnasio con Ino.

Unos minutos más tarde, las enfermeras abrieron las puertas del comedor y dejaron entrar a las mujeres. Sakura hizo un pequeño mohín cuando vio que había tostadas otra vez, pero se dijo que no podía pedir demasiado, teniendo en cuenta la calidad de la comida. Se sentó junto a Ino y una de las mujeres embarazadas, que las saludó cordialmente.

Mientras untaba su tostada con mermelada, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que aquel iba a ser un buen día. Sonrió. Sí, sería un buen día y lo iba a disfrutar a tope.

* * *

Cuando se emparejaba a dos sujetos compatibles, el Departamento Médico tenía el deber de investigar los historiales médicos de ambos para asegurarse que se podía proceder con el proceso de fecundación. Tsunade estaba enfrascada en esa tarea en ese momento, buscando desesperadamente algún elemento que le pudiera dar carta blanca para cancelar el proceso entre Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Lastimosamente, no encontró nada.

Aunque el porcentaje de compatibilidad entre ambos era inferior al normal, nada hacía indicar que la vida de la señorita Haruno pudiera correr peligro durante el embarazo. La chica no tenía ninguna enfermedad hereditaria que pudiera contagiar al bebé, y los resultados de los análisis demostraban que estaba sana. No había motivos para impedir que el proceso se llevara a cabo, lo cual la enfurecía; no quería que Orochimaru se saliera con la suya.

A lo sumo, lo único que podía hacer era retrasar el momento de darle la noticia a los implicados. Alegando que tenía más trabajo que atender podía fingir que no podía ocuparse de la investigación, así que podía retrasar el momento al menos por un par de días.

Sonrió de lado; todo fuera por fastidiar al cabrón de Orochimaru.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, Sakura ya tenía una rutina diaria; se levantaba temprano, desayunaba a las ocho, veía la televisión con Ino, bajaba al gimnasio a hacer un poco de ejercicio hasta la hora de comer y se pasaba la tarde tomando el sol en los jardines femeninos, donde trataba de socializar con las otras mujeres. Sólo había ido al taller de cocina en una ocasión, donde había coincidido con Hinata, la cual parecía ser una habitual. Aunque sus habilidades culinarias dejaban mucho que desear, las galletas que había preparado eran comestibles, como le había dicho Ino al probarlas esa noche.

Esa tarde había decidido que probaría suerte en el taller de costura, por mucho que su compañera de habitación lo encontrara machista, para probar cosas nuevas. Pero cuando se acercó al mostrador para pedirle a una de las enfermeras que la acompañara, como dictaban las normas del sitio, Michiru se le aproximó.

—Buenos días, Sakura-_san_ —la saludó— Tsunade-_sama_ quiere hablar contigo, ¿te importaría acompañarme?

Ella obedeció, preguntándose qué querría la doctora de ella. Michiru la condujo hasta uno de los despachos que había en la planta, en el pasillo que llevaba a la salida. La enfermera le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, cerrándola después y quedándose ella fuera.

Tsunade estaba sentada tras el escritorio de madera, con las manos cruzadas y expresión seria.

—Siéntate, Sakura —le pidió—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó ella, obedeciendo.

—No, no es nada malo. Solamente quería decirte que ya hemos encontrado a un donante para ti.

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, podría decirse que hemos tenido suerte.

—Vaya… eso es genial —sonrió—. ¿Cuándo podré conocerle?

—Pasado mañana. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, es un Híbrido Puro y un lobo común.

—¿Un Híbrido Puro? —Sakura ladeó la cabeza— ¿Significa eso que puede transformarse en lobo?

La doctora asintió.

—¡Genial! —exclamó ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo Tsunade y se sonrojó— Em… perdón. Siempre me han parecido fascinantes, así que…

—¿No te dan miedo?

—¿Miedo? No, claro que no. Son humanos también, ¿por qué debería tenerles miedo?

Por algún motivo que no comprendió, la mujer sonrió.

—No todos piensan como tú —le explicó—; algunos creen que son poco más que animales y que deben estar encerrados.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Eso es un poco injusto.

—Lo sé —asintió la mujer—. Bueno, ¿tienes alguna duda que quieras resolver?

—Ahora mismo no.

—Entonces te dejo seguir con tus actividades —sonrió—. Que tengas un buen día, Sakura.

—Gracias, Tsunade-_sama_.

Cuando salió del despacho, Sakura se sentía casi pletórica; ¡su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca! No había mentido cuando había dicho que los Híbridos no le daban miedo, siempre había creído que eran interesantes y la idea de poder ver a uno tan de cerca le gustaba. Ociosamente, se preguntó si su donante sería simpático.

* * *

Sasuke estaba de mal humor aquella mañana, igual que la mañana anterior. Llevaba unos cuantos días sin transformarse por miedo a que su lobo buscara el aroma de aquella hembra desconocida, lo cual provocaba que su parte animal estuviera inquieta y que, por consiguiente, él estuviera malhumorado.

Naruto lo había percibido y se había marchado a otra mesa junto a Suigetsu, así que esa mañana estaba solo, por suerte. Desayunó en silencio y dándole vueltas al problema que tenía entre manos por culpa de aquella hembra de cabello extraño; no podía permitirse distracciones, su prioridad debía ser escapar de allí, así que el comportamiento de su lobo era inadmisible.

Estaba a punto de salir al jardín para tomar el aire, cuando Kabuto se acercó a él. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

—Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte, Sasuke-_kun_.

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió.

—Orochimaru-_sama_ quiere hablar contigo —le explicó el enfermero—; acompáñame.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero hacerlo?

Kabuto sonrió de lado.

—Creo que ya sabes que no es bueno llevarnos la contraria, Sasuke-_kun_.

Tras un leve gruñido, Sasuke accedió a seguirle.

Kabuto le llevó hasta uno de los despachos de la planta, donde Orochimaru le esperaba. El científico sonrió de forma siniestra cuando lo vio.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-_kun_ —lo saludó—. Tengo muy buenas noticias para ti.

—¿Vas a morirte? —preguntó el Híbrido, con una ceja alzada.

Orochimaru rió entre dientes.

—No, me temo que no tendrás esa suerte —sonrió—. Has sido seleccionado como donante.

El rostro del Híbrido se transfiguró a causa de la estupefacción. Después, apretó los dientes y la mandíbula con tal fuerza que se hizo daño.

—Ni hablar.

—No es como si tuvieras muchas más opciones, Sasuke-_kun_.

—No voy a hacerlo —dijo, con los dientes apretados.

—Ya está decidido. Pasado mañana conocerás a la chica; por tu bien, espero que te comportes.

Sasuke salió del despacho hecho una furia, gruñendo a todo aquel con el que se cruzó. Se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo, dejando claro que no estaba de humor para nadie.

Como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas, ahora pretendían que se apareara con una hembra desconocida para tener un cachorro. No iba a hacerlo, dijera lo que dijera Orochimaru y por mucho que le amenazara con encerrarlo en una celda de contención durante meses.

Estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, tratando de calmar su mal humor sin mucho éxito, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y sintió el olor de Naruto. Rodó los ojos; lo que le faltaba, ahora su amigo venía a dar por saco. Pensó en ignorarlo y esperar a que se marchara, pero el zorro parecía especialmente insistente esa mañana.

Al final, y harto de los golpecitos en la puerta, decidió abrir.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa últimamente? ¡Estás insoportable!

—Puedes irte por dónde has venido si tanto te molesta, _dobe_.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos con expresión furibunda.

—Venga, _teme_, estoy preocupado —admitió— ¿Qué te ha dicho Kabuto?

Con un suspiro hastiado, Sasuke le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara en la habitación. Naruto lo hizo, sentándose en la cama cuando estuvo dentro.

—¿Y bien?

—Me han seleccionado como donante para una hembra.

La boca del zorro se desencajó.

—¿Es una broma?

Sasuke gruñó molesto.

—¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?

Naruto maldijo entre dientes, sabiendo que aquello era un gran problema. Había rumores que decían que algunos Híbridos se habían visto obligados a aparearse con las hembras humanas para que se quedaran embarazadas. Aunque esto no sucedía siempre, tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke les preocupaba que les sucediera a ellos también.

Teniendo en cuenta su suerte, no sería muy descabellado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el zorro, tras unos instantes en silencio.

—Sé que no puedo negarme —dijo Sasuke—, pero siempre puedo asustar a la hembra para que cancele el proceso.

—¿Crees que funcionará?

El lobo suspiró.

—Espero que lo haga.

* * *

Esa noche, Sakura tardó en dormirse debido a la excitación que sentía. Ino había parecido divertida con su entusiasmo, e incluso había comentado que solamente le faltaba saltar en la cama. Ella no le había dicho que poco le faltó para hacerlo.

A sólo dos días de conocer a su donante, Sakura tenía la sensación que sería una experiencia espectacular. Se acostó tarareando una canción que había escuchado hacía poco en la televisión, provocando la mofa de su compañera de habitación.

—Cálmate, parece que vayas a conocer a tu novio —le dijo, riendo entre dientes.

Como toda respuesta, la de cabello rosa le sacó la lengua antes de taparse con las sábanas, aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Como prometí, aquí está el capítulo 6. Este episodio va dedicado a **Camila Caballero**, pues el día 14 fue su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades, amore! Espero que este capítulo te permita calmarte y dejarme con vida XDUu Y sí, ya sé que dije que actualizaría el día 14, pero con el One-shot de _Hijo de la Luna_ tenía las manos llenas.

Aprovecho para decir que he subido un OS compañero de este fanfic; _Hijo de la Luna_, el cual cuenta la historia de Itachi. Si podéis, pasad a leerlo, por favor :)

He recibido la petición de que suba capítulos dobles para todos aquellos que seguíais el fanfic antes de su edición. Siento mucho no poder hacerlo, pero tenéis que entender que editarlo significa rehacer el capítulo casi por completo, y aunque me baso en lo que ya tenía escrito, la mayoría de cosas son nuevas. Si tuvierais que esperar a que pudiera actualizar dos capítulos seguidos, os moriríais esperando. Es mejor ir de uno en uno, pues eso me permite ir más deprisa. Pero si llegamos a los 300 reviews volveré a hacer una actualización doble para celebrarlo, como hice con los 200 :)

Para finalizar, quiero puntualizar, y será **la última vez** que lo haga, que el principal motivo por el que edité la historia fue la forma lenta en la que avanzaba la trama y, sobretodo, para corregir errores. Llevo meses trabajando en la edición, de modo que comentarios como los tuyos, **ss**, me ofenden de sobremanera. ¿No cambié nada? Te puedo proporcionar el primer manuscrito y verás si cambié cosas o no. Espero no tener que aclarar esto otra vez, porque entonces me enfadaré de verdad.

Y recordad que vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí; podéis ser tan sinceros como queráis (pero respetando, por favor). Si os ha gustado algo, decírmelo, y si no, también XD

Hora de la publicidad: Id a mi página de Facebook, _Kumi's Corner_, para ver adelantos de mis historias y estar atentos a las actualizaciones. Y, si queréis, podéis añadirme a Facebook para hablar conmigo (a veces hago spoilers a los lectores ;))

Muchas gracias por leerme.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	8. Capítulo 7

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

**Notas**: Portada de **八重子**.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, para mofa de Ino.

—Oh, venga ya —reía la rubia—. El otro día apenas podías dormir de la emoción, y ahora te entra el pánico.

—No es gracioso, Ino —protestó—. ¿Y si es un Híbrido agresivo?

—Por muy agresivo que sea, no le dejarán hacerte daño —le aseguró su amiga—; os vigilarán todo el tiempo.

Aquello no la tranquilizaba. No del todo, al menos.

Después del desayuno, tal y como le habían dicho, una enfermera la acompañó hasta el jardín trasero, un terreno pequeño que usaban los del taller de jardinería para plantar y cultivar flores y algunas hortalizas. Aquel taller estaba solamente destinado a los hombres, lo cual Sakura no acababa de entender.

Lo primero que vio al llegar, a parte de las flores del pequeño jardín, fue a un enfermero de cabello albino, con gafas y una extraña sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos. Junto a dicho enfermero había un joven moreno, que miraba a la lejanía con cara de molestia. El chico también le provocó escalofríos, pero por un motivo totalmente distinto.

Madre de Dios, ¡era guapísimo! Algo intimidante, cierto, pero realmente atractivo. Su enfermera y el tipo albino se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, sin dirigirse la palabra, mientras que el atractivo joven pasó de parecer molesto a mirarla sorprendido. Sakura se sonrojó, tímida de repente.

«_Espero que no me esté juzgando por el color de mi pelo_», rezó internamente.

Don Soy Más Guapo de lo que Esperabas la miró de arriba abajo con sus ojos rojizos, color que llamó la atención de la joven. Tsunade-_sama_ le había dicho que era un lobo, y quizás aquel color fuera normal entre los de su especie. Recordando sus modales, Sakura levantó la mano, esperando a que el moreno la estrechara.

Él, sin embargo, seguía analizándola, poniéndola más nerviosa. Se aclaró la garganta para tratar de romper el hielo.

—Soy Sakura Haruno —se presentó—, encantada de conocerte.

El joven miró su mano y después a ella, pareciendo contrariado. Al final, sin embargo, estrechó su mano con algo de fuerza. Sakura no pudo ignorar cómo su vientre se contraía ante el calor de la mano del Híbrido.

—Sasuke Uchiha —dijo él—. Encantado, supongo.

* * *

Tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser otra cosa más que una puta broma.

Había reconocido su olor enseguida y, por si le cupiera alguna duda, el color de su cabello le había acabado de confirmar sus temores. Esa hembra era la misma cuyo aroma le había estado molestando desde hacía días y ahora, de la nada, se la presentaban como la futura madre de su cachorro. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió como su lobo se calmaba, como si no llevara días tratando de salir a la superficie.

Kabuto y la otra enfermera les abrieron la puerta del pequeño jardín para que ellos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad y se pudieran conocer mejor. Sasuke no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pero sabía que si no cooperaba le esperaba una visita guiada a la máquina de electrochoques, lo cual quería evitar a toda costa.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos del jardín, donde el lobo se aseguró que hubiera la distancia suficiente entre ellos para que el olor de ella no inundara sus fosas nasales. Parecía algo nerviosa, quizá porque notaba cómo el Híbrido la vigilaba de reojo.

—Me dijeron que eras un lobo —comenzó Sakura—, ¿es por eso que tienes los ojos rojos?

—Soy el alfa —contestó él, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Tienes una manada aquí dentro?

Sasuke no le contestó, pensando que aquello no era de su incumbencia. La hembra pareció darse por aludida con el silencio tenso que se formó entre ellos, así que cambió de tema.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó, algo cohibida.

Sasuke gruñó ligeramente.

—Desde que era adolescente.

—¿Y te tratan bien?

¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era aquella? Estaban en un laboratorio donde los mantenían encerrados entre vallas eléctricas, ¡por supuesto que no le trataban bien! El mero hecho de mantenerle encerrado ya era una forma de torturarle. Ella debió notar que acababa de entrar en un terreno pantanoso, porque empezó a acariciarse el brazo con nerviosismo y a mirar a todos lados, como buscando la forma de continuar.

—Lo siento, no tendría que haber preguntado eso.

—No —gruñó Sasuke—, no deberías haberlo hecho.

Sakura se mordió el labio, inquieta, viendo como aquel encuentro resultaba cada vez más difícil de lo que había previsto. Sasuke-_kun_ no parecía ser muy comunicativo y ella había cometido el error de hacerle no una, sino dos preguntas que le habían incomodado o disgustado. Tenía que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante si quería conseguir que el Híbrido se encontrara a gusto en su compañía.

—Bueno… —trató de nuevo—, ya que te he hecho tantas preguntas, puedes hacerme tú algunas. Si quieres, claro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Vaya, el chico era directo, sin duda alguna.

—Para pagar mis estudios de medicina.

—Por el dinero —afirmó él, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No! Quiero decir, si, en parte, o sea… Sólo quiero acabar mis estudios, no es ningún crimen.

—Si estás tan segura de ello, ¿por qué tratas de justificarte?

—Porque me estás juzgando injustamente —contestó Sakura, incómoda.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, mirándose. Sasuke parecía casi furioso, mientras que ella trataba de mantenerle la mirada sin sentir la necesidad de apartarla. El joven Híbrido la ponía nerviosa, no sólo por su atractivo sino también por la manera en que parecía juzgarla por vete a saber qué. Respirando hondo, Sakura trató de calmarse.

—Vale, hemos empezado con mal pie —declaró al final.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? No quiero llevarme mal contigo.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto que nos llevemos bien? —preguntó— Soy un Híbrido, no suelo congeniar con los humanos, ¿por qué deberías ser tú la excepción?

—Porque vamos a tener un bebé.

El Híbrido gruñó fuertemente, como si el simple pensamiento le revolviera las tripas. Sakura dio un suave bote ante el gruñido, pero no se retractó.

—¿Tan mal te parece? —cuestionó ella.

—No, me encanta la idea —le contestó él de forma sardónica—. Que me obliguen a aparearme con una desconocida es la ilusión de mi vida.

Ella se sonrojó levemente.

—No tendremos que… aparearnos —murmuró quedamente—. Se hace todo artificialmente, ¿no lo sabías?

—Eso es lo que te han contado. Y si les has creído, eres una ingenua.

Sasuke se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación. Sakura, que apenas salía de su asombro, fue incapaz de decirle nada. Kabuto y la enfermera salieron rápidamente al encuentro de ambos, atentos por si se veían obligados a intervenir. La joven se levantó de su asiento también, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—¿Algún problema? —peguntó el albino, mandándole una mirada furibunda a Sasuke.

—N-no, por supuesto que no —reaccionó ella—. Ya hemos terminado, ¿verdad, Sasuke-_kun_?

El aludido le frunció el ceño por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, pero se limitó a asentir sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Sentado en el sofá de la sala común, intentando ver la televisión, Naruto pensaba en la situación de su mejor amigo.

Siempre habían sabido que existía la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos fuera seleccionado como donante, pero nada les había preparado para afrontar las consecuencias de lo que aquello significaba. Tener un cachorro, al cual nunca llegarían a conocer, con una desconocida era algo muy cruel, y lo sería aún más si les obligaban a aparearse, como ya había sucedido con anterioridad según los rumores.

Quería ayudar a Sasuke, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo; si lo de asustarla no funcionaba, entonces tenían pocas opciones más. Si los enfermeros consideraban que el lobo era peligroso para la hembra cancelarían el proceso, pero si lo calificaban como demasiado peligroso, podían sacrificarlo para ahorrarse molestias. Y Naruto no quería eso. Por muy capullo que fuera, Sasuke era su amigo y no deseaba perderlo.

Se revolvió el pelo mientras gruñía, frustrado.

—¿Qué ocurre, zorrito?

Naruto alzó la vista y vio como Suigetsu se sentaba a su lado, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Suspiró, derrotado.

—Estoy preocupado por Sasuke-_teme_.

El Mestizo resopló.

—No tienes que preocuparte; una chica bonita es todo lo que necesita.

—¿Y si les obligan a aparearse? —preguntó el rubio.

—¡Mejor todavía! El sexo lo cura todo, amigo mío —Suigetsu sonrió abiertamente—. Un buen polvo le quitará toda esa amargura que lleva a cuestas.

Recostándose en el sofá, Naruto se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Aunque el zorro no solía hacer caso de las bromas subidas de tono de Suigetsu (básicamente porque no las entendía), aquel era un tema demasiado delicado como para estar bromeando sobre él. Se lo hizo saber al Híbrido, provocando que rodara los ojos y resoplara, como si acabara de decirle alguna tontería.

—Esto es serio, Suigetsu —lo intentó de nuevo—; Sasuke no necesita un buen polvo (sea eso lo que sea), necesita ser libre, como nosotros.

—Habla por ti, a mí no me importa vivir aquí.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿No quieres ser libre?

—No me importa vivir aquí —repitió—. Y no soy tan estúpido como para desear algo que no llegaré a tener —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez Sasuke-_hime_ y tú deberíais empezar a entender en qué situación estáis.

Y con eso se marchó, dejando a un preocupado Naruto tras él.

* * *

Ino la estaba esperando cuando Sakura volvió a su habitación.

Nada más verla, la rubia se levantó y sacó sus galletas de chocolate, especiales para emergencias, de su armario. La joven no pudo negarse cuando su compañera le ofreció una; llevaba rato pensando en lo que le había dicho Sasuke y seguía sin verle sentido, aunque por fuerza debía tenerlo.

—Vale, escúpelo, ¿cómo ha ido?

—Mal. No le he caído nada bien.

La rubia hizo una mueca.

—Cuéntame.

Y Sakura así lo hizo. Le contó lo atractivo que le parecía el Híbrido, lo cual le valió unas cuantas risitas y codazos por parte de su amiga, lo difícil que era comunicarse con él y, por último, sus crípticas palabras acerca del método de concepción que se llevaría a cabo. Ino no pudo evitar resoplar al escucharla.

—No te comas la cabeza, frentona.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Sakura, tapándose la frente con las manos.

—Los Híbridos odian a los humanos, lo natural es que piensen siempre lo peor de ellos. Seguramente ni siquiera saben que existen métodos artificiales para concebir bebés.

—Tsunade-_sama_ me dijo que no hacían experimentos con ellos y no creo que me mintiera, ¿qué opinas tú?

—Que no puedes dejar que te afecte tanto lo que te dice un Híbrido rencoroso, por muy bueno que esté.

Sakura infló los mofletes con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente colorada.

—No me estoy dejando llevar por su atractivo. Es que parecía tan seguro de lo que decía…

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás que preguntarle qué quería decir en vuestro próximo encuentro, ¿no te parece?

Sakura suspiró.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

Una enfermera había entrado en el taller de costura con una disculpa y llamándola desde la puerta, diciéndole que tenía una llamada de su familia. Hinata se había sentido algo nerviosa, pensando que quizá era su padre, pero conforme la conducían hasta uno de los despachos de la planta baja, la idea se le fue borrando de la cabeza. No creía que su padre le llamara, él esperaría que lo hiciera ella, suplicándole que la sacara de ese lugar.

Un enorme alivio invadió su ser cuando escuchó la voz de su primo al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días, Hinata-_sama_.

—Buenos días, Neji-_niisan_.

—¿Cómo va todo por allí?

—Bien, las enfermeras son muy amables y los talleres me mantienen entretenida.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Neji, sonando preocupado— ¿Seguro que no quieres volver?

Ella suspiró.

—Claro que quiero volver, nii-_san_, pero otō-_san_ no me dejaría.

—Si cambiaras de opinión, tal vez…

—No, nii-_san_, no voy a cambiar de parecer —afirmó ella, con convicción—. Todos mis esfuerzos no servirían de nada si lo hiciera.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, Hinata-_sama_, pero ya conoces a Hiashi-_sama_; no dará su brazo a torcer. Y no volverás a casa hasta que uno de los dos decida ceder.

—Entonces continuaré viviendo aquí.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea, y lo único que Hinata pudo escuchar fue un pesado suspiro. Sabía que su primo se preocupaba por ella, pero debía mantenerse firme en su decisión si quería que su padre empezara a tomarla en serio. Con una sonrisa triste, decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo va todo, Neji-_niisan_? ¿Sigue en pie lo de tu _omiai_?

Neji le explicó que, efectivamente, su _omiai_ seguía en pie. Su primo había estado a cargo de Hiashi desde que era niño, tras la muerte de su padre, y ahora el patriarca de la familia había decidido que era hora para que su sobrino sentara la cabeza. Neji no estaba de acuerdo, pero no solía contradecir a Hiashi sabiendo que no tenía caso hacerlo.

Hinata odiaba cómo su padre trataba de controlarlo todo, y ese era su castigo por atreverse a imponerse a él; vivir encerrada en las instalaciones Konoha hasta que, según Hiashi, entrara en razón.

—¿Está cuidando Tenten de ti? —preguntó entonces su primo, cambiando de tema.

—Sí, lo hace. Pero sigo sin comprender por qué vino conmigo; podrías llevarla a casa, seguro que Hanabi la necesita más que yo.

—Hanabi-_sama_ ya tiene su propio guardaespaldas. En cuanto a Tenten, ella misma se comprometió a ir contigo a las instalaciones, no creo que le guste saber que la quieres mandar a casa.

—No tiene que estar encerrada aquí conmigo.

—Ella lo decidió así.

Y Hinata sabía exactamente por qué. Hablaron un poco más de cosas triviales, de su hermana Hanabi y de las cosas que había aprendido en los talleres a los que asistía. Cuando colgó, sin embargo, Hinata se sentía triste y sola. Sabía que tenía a Tenten a su lado, y la quería como a un miembro de su familia, pero añoraba a Hanabi y a Neji, echaba de menos su hogar y su libertad.

Si tan sólo su padre fuera diferente…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Empezamos con la doble actualización!

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	9. Capítulo 8

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

**Notas**: Portada de **八重子**.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Aunque no solía hacerlo, pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, Tsunade decidió que visitaría a la señorita Haruno esa mañana. Apenas dos días antes, la enfermera encargada del encuentro entre Sakura y su donante le había explicado que la cosa no había ido demasiado bien. Si bien Uchiha no había dado muestras de ser peligroso o de querer atacarla, había sido muy obvio para ambos enfermeros que había una gran tensión entre ellos. Tsunade quería asegurar el bienestar de la chica y, de paso, impedir los planes de Orochimaru, pero necesitaba una petición de la señorita Haruno para poder interrumpir el proceso.

Subió a la primera planta y avisó a las enfermeras que quería ver a la chica en su despacho inmediatamente. Diez minutos más tarde, una sudorosa Sakura, que evidentemente había estado haciendo ejercicio, se presentó en el despacho con cara de preocupación. Tsunade se dijo que tenía que dejar de ser tan brusca; pareciese que siempre iba a dar malas noticias.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-_sama_.

—Siéntate por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

Sakura obedeció, preguntándose qué querría la doctora a esas horas de la mañana. Las enfermeras, aparte de incluir el ácido fólico en su dieta, le habían recomendado que hiciera algo de ejercicio regular. Según le habían dicho, sería bueno para su futuro embarazo. De modo que cada mañana visitaba el gimnasio junto a Ino, y ahí precisamente había estado antes de que una enfermera le avisara de que la jefa del Departamento Médico quería hablar con ella.

—Me han dicho —comenzó Tsunade— que tu encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha no fue del todo cómodo. ¿Ocurrió algo que te asustara o te hiciera sentir en peligro, Sakura?

Había pensado mucho en ese encuentro y, después de darle muchas vueltas, había llegado a la conclusión de que Ino tenía razón; Sasuke-_kun_ se había pasado gran parte de su vida encerrado, así que no debía confiar mucho en los humanos. Aunque Sakura lo sentía por él, las leyes eran las leyes y había que cumplirlas, por muy injustas que fueran.

—No, en absoluto. Sasuke-_kun_ simplemente parecía reacio a… —se sonrojó ligeramente— aparearse con una desconocida. Pero le expliqué que todo se hace de forma artificial, aunque no me creyó del todo.

Tsunade no parecía muy convencida.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo interrumpir el proceso si se pone violento contigo.

—¡No es necesario, de verdad! Simplemente es un poco… arisco. Pero en ningún momento me sentí en peligro, se lo juro.

Ante sus palabras, Tsunade hizo una mueca, pareciendo contrariada. Sin una petición formal por parte de Sakura, ella no podía hacer nada. Con un suspiro, le pidió que no dudara en acudir a ella si en algún momento se sentía en peligro a causa de su donante. La chica aceptó, preguntándose por qué la mujer parecía tan insistente.

Cuando salió del despacho, se dijo a sí misma que no tenía nada que temer; Sasuke-_kun_ podía ser un poco arisco, pero no era peligroso. Con una sonrisa, Sakura se dio cuenta que no había estado más convencida de algo en su vida.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿está buena? —preguntó Suigetsu, de forma casual.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién va a ser? La futura madre de tu hijo.

Sasuke le gruñó amenazadoramente, pero el Mestizo no se dejó intimidar.

—¿Lo está?

—No.

—Oooh, ¿es muy fea?

—No.

—Normalita entonces.

—Cállate o te arranco la yugular.

Riendo entre dientes, Suigetsu levantó las manos en gesto de rendición. Estaban en la sala común, sentados junto a los grandes ventanales. Aprovechando que había poca gente, Sasuke se había sentado allí a meditar sobre su situación, y lo habría hecho si el Híbrido Mestizo no hubiera aparecido para tocar las narices.

Ser desagradable no había funcionado, lo cual era bastante extraño. Con los humanos de su planta siempre funcionaba; una simple mirada hostil y todos huían de él como si tuviera la peste ¿por qué con esa humana no había funcionado, entonces? Por norma general, las hembras eran más fáciles de asustar que los machos, al menos, eso le habían dicho siempre. ¿Quizá esa humana fuera diferente?

¿Y por qué _cojones_ su lobo parecía tan cómodo en su presencia? Era solamente un aroma agradable, ella ni siquiera era atractiva. Entonces, ¿por qué, maldita sea?

—¿Sabes ya lo del plan de Naruto? —murmuró Suigetsu, cuidando que nadie más le escuchara.

Sasuke resopló, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería el Mestizo.

Tras volver de su encuentro con la humana de cabellos rosas, Naruto prácticamente lo había abordado de camino a su habitación. Aunque lo había golpeado para que lo dejara tranquilo, su amigo no se había marchado y le había preguntado por su encuentro con la humana. Sasuke le había contado lo ocurrido entre dientes y había cambiado de tema rápidamente, molesto sólo con pensar en aquella situación.

Cuando le había preguntado si hacía algo bueno con su vida, Naruto se había mostrado ofendido y prácticamente le había chillado que pronto conocería a la hembra de sus sueños, ante lo cual Sasuke solamente pudo resoplar. Ante la incredulidad del lobo, Uzumaki había gruñido y le había dicho que su plan era perfecto, que acabaría saliéndose con la suya.

Y cuando escuchó dicho plan, Sasuke solamente pudo llevarse una mano a la cara, incrédulo. ¿Podía haber alguien más estúpido que Naruto Uzumaki? Él lo dudaba.

—No funcionará —sentenció—. Lo pillarán antes de que vea a esa dichosa hembra.

Suigetsu rió entre dientes.

—Es lo más probable —se encogió de hombros—, pero quizá es lo que necesita; que lo pillen.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres que le pillen?

—Si así se le quita la tontería de encima…

Hubo un tenso silencio que finalmente se rompió cuando Suigetsu bostezó exageradamente. Sasuke continuó mirándolo fijamente, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—No será una experiencia agradable —le advirtió.

El Mestizo se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Él solito se lo ha buscado.

Y se marchó silbando, como si aquella conversación no hubiera existido nunca. Con cara de pocos amigos, Sasuke se dio cuenta que algo había ocurrido entre Suigetsu y Naruto, algo malo. Sin embargo, aquello no era de su incumbencia y, tal y como había dicho el Híbrido, si Naruto se metía en problemas sería solamente culpa suya.

Mirando por la ventana, el lobo recordó que en menos de veinticuatro horas tendría otro encuentro con la humana, lo cual le hizo gruñir ligeramente. Sabía que tenía las manos atadas con ese tema; si se mostraba demasiado peligroso, su vida correría peligro, pero si no lo hacía tendría un cachorro. Un cachorro al que no conocería nunca. La simple idea le hizo apretar los dientes.

Su única salida era escapar antes de que aquello sucediera, pero si en ocho años había sido incapaz de encontrar una salida, dudaba en poder encontrarla en unas pocas semanas. Revolviéndose el pelo, Sasuke se dijo que aquella situación apestaba. No podía dejar que Orochimaru o cualquier otro científico loco pusiera las manos sobre algún cachorro suyo; no sabía lo que podían llegar a hacerle.

Frustrado, se dijo que ahora más que nunca tenía que salir de allí. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

* * *

Tras salir del despacho Sakura ya no tenía ganas de volver al gimnasio, aunque le había prometido a Ino que lo haría en cuanto terminara. De lo que tenía ganas era de una buena ducha calentita y de una buena lectura. Así que se dirigió a su habitación, todavía dándole vueltas a su conversación con Tsunade. La insistencia de la mujer le parecía extraña, pero supuso que tenían que asegurarse del bienestar de los humanos.

Mientras se duchaba, disfrutando del agua caliente sobre su piel, pensó en Sasuke-_kun_. Realmente deseaba llevarse bien con él, no solamente por el bebé que iban a tener, sino también por su propio deseo. A pesar de ser tan arisco, había algo en él que la atraía como la luz a una polilla. Seguramente era por su atractivo; verse tan bien debería estar penado por la ley. Riéndose de sus propias ocurrencias, Sakura comenzó a tararear.

Que se hubiera alejado del género masculino después del fiasco con Hiroshi no quería decir que no pudiera reconocer a un chico guapo cuando lo veía; más bien todo lo contrario. Y Sasuke Uchiha realmente entraba dentro de la categoría de «alucinante». Mientras se enjabonaba, Sakura pensó de nuevo en las palabras del Híbrido sobre la concepción del bebé. Sonrojándose ligeramente, se preguntó seriamente si le molestaría concebirlo del modo tradicional.

Tal vez un poco. Pero poco.

Golpeándose las mejillas con fuerza, se dijo que tenía que olvidar aquel tema. Sasuke-_kun_ era un Híbrido resentido con los humanos y probablemente no volvería a verlo después de la sesión in vitro, así que lo mejor era dejar de fantasear con tonterías antes de que la cosa se pusiera realmente seria. Cerrando el grifo, se juró a sí misma que no se dejaría impresionar por el atractivo de Sasuke-_kun_, que simplemente lo vería como su donante, nada más. Era lo que tenía que hacer.

Asintiendo ante su propia convicción, Sakura salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse, alejando al Híbrido de su cabeza al menos hasta que tuviera que volver a verlo.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, el siguiente encuentro fue en la segunda planta, donde vivían los hombres. Según la enfermera que la acompañaba, se hacía de esa forma para que el Híbrido estuviera más cómodo y no fuera tan reacio a socializar. A Sakura le pareció bien; si ese método la ayudaba a llevarse bien con Sasuke-_kun_, entonces no se quejaría. La enfermera le recordó, antes de dejarla entrar en la planta, que tuviera cuidado y no dudara en acudir a ella si había algún problema.

La mayoría de Híbridos de la planta estaban en celo, de modo que la presencia de una mujer podría revolucionarlos. Los enfermeros esperaban que la presencia de Sasuke junto a ella los calmara, y siempre podían llevársela de allí si la cosa se ponía complicada. Pero, en principio, no había peligro. Sakura deseó que tuvieran razón, porque no tenía ganas de ser molestada por un puñado de hombres que no estaban en su sano juicio por culpa de las hormonas.

Sasuke-_kun_ la estaba esperando en una de las mesas de la sala común, cerca de la entrada, y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke-_kun_ —lo saludó ella, con una sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió sin ganas.

Sakura se sentó frente a él en la mesa y las primeras miradas interesadas de los hombres no se hicieron esperar, poniéndola nerviosa. Se removió en el asiento tratando de no prestar atención a la forma en que aquellos Híbridos la miraban –como si llevaran meses en el desierto y ella fuera un manantial–, pero era difícil no percatarse de la forma en que empezaban a acercarse a ella.

Un gruñido bajo, amenazador, brotó de la garganta de Sasuke, haciendo que los otros Híbridos comenzaran a alejarse, captando la amenaza. Sakura suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias.

Él levantó una ceja.

—No los he alejado por ti —refunfuñó—; apestan a testosterona y eso me molesta.

—Gracias de todos modos —sonrió ella— ¿Quieres un café?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, dándole libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. Mientras ella se acercaba a la máquina de café, se permitió observarla atentamente. No sabía de quién había sido la brillante idea de preparar el encuentro en la planta de los machos, pero se merecía un premio por su estupidez. Lo menos peligroso que podía suceder era que un puñado de machos sobrecalentados se abalanzaran sobre ella para olisquearla por lugares no muy decorosos.

Su lobo parecía complacido con su presencia, algo que molestó a su parte humana porque él no la quería cerca. No le gustaba la forma en que su esencia le llamaba ni como quería saber más acerca de ella. Si seguía así, lo próximo que sabría es que se habría convertido en un acosador como Naruto. Y antes prefería amputarse una pierna, muchas gracias.

Mientras la hembra se peleaba con la máquina expendedora, Sasuke vio a Suigetsu asomarse a la sala desde el pasillo, observándola con detenimiento. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el Mestizo le dedicó a su amigo una mirada cómplice y le levantó los pulgares de ambas manos. En respuesta, Sasuke le mostró sus caninos.

Ignorando lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a Sasuke-_kun_ cuánta azúcar quería. Se arriesgó a ponerle la mínima, teniendo la impresión de que al Híbrido no le gustarían las cosas dulces. Cuando tuvo los cafés, volvió a la mesa, tendiéndole el suyo a Sasuke con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

—No sabía si lo querías con azúcar, así que no tiene mucha.

—Bien, no me gustan las cosas dulces —asintió él.

Secretamente, Sakura se felicitó por su mini-punto.

* * *

Naruto se había escondido en uno de los despachos de la planta, esperando su momento para actuar. En un principio, había querido contar con la ayuda de Suigetsu, pero después de su última charla se había dado cuenta que el Híbrido no le ayudaría. Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto se preparó para transformarse.

Su transformación era más dolorosa que la de Sasuke; mientras que los huesos del lobo simplemente se recolocaban, los de Naruto encogían para tomar la forma de un zorro ligeramente más grande que los normales. Tratando de no jadear demasiado fuerte, se asomó a la puerta y esperó. Apartó la ropa con las patas traseras, tratando de esconderla debajo de una silla, y se concentró en ser rápido.

Las luces de la entrada estaban fundidas –gracias a los dioses por ello– y su tamaño jugaba a su favor; si era rápido y cuidadoso, podría salir de la planta en un periquete. Solamente tenía que tener paciencia. _Paciencia_…

Resopló. Él conseguiría ser paciente el día que las vacas empezaran a volar.

* * *

Hacía un buen rato que Sakura no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Había comenzado contándole cómo era el mundo exterior, pensando que quizá él agradecería esa información, pero el rostro impasible del Híbrido no le había dado ninguna pista de si iba por el buen camino o no. Sasuke-_kun_ estaba totalmente silencioso y los nervios que eso le provocaba habían derivado en que empezara a hablar por los codos, no muy segura de lo que decía. Ahora mismo le estaba contando su vida en el orfanato, algo que no había hecho nunca con nadie, ni siquiera con Ino.

—No recuerdo años más grises que aquellos —le estaba diciendo—. Iba de la escuela al orfanato y del orfanato a la escuela, sin poder salir a jugar nunca a la calle. Estábamos encerrados en aquel edificio, las únicas salidas que hacía eran las del colegio.

—Qué trágico —dijo él, por fin, en tono mordaz—. No me puedo imaginar cómo de terrible debe de ser estar encerrado en un lugar que no te gusta sin poder salir. Un infierno, supongo.

Sakura se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento, supongo que debe de ser duro para ti.

—No es duro, Sakura —ella dio un suave brinco al escucharle llamarla por su nombre—. Es un completo infierno. Vivo en un lugar donde se me trata como un animal de laboratorio y donde me prohíben salir a causa de unas estúpidas leyes que me marcan como demasiado peligroso para estar libre.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía…

—No sabes nada —gruñó—. Pero es comprensible, sólo eres una humana; has vivido libre toda tu vida.

Sakura se encogió ligeramente en su asiento.

—Lo siento.

Él no hizo ningún comentario más, y ella deseaba poder enmendar su error. No quería molestarlo, mucho menos enfadarlo, pero sus nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada y había hablado de más. Aunque no sabía cómo explicárselo a él sin que creyera que estaba tratando de justificarse. Interaccionar con el Híbrido era difícil, casi todo lo que hacía o decía le hacían enfadar o le ofendían, ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Sasuke, por su parte, quería terminar con aquel encuentro cuanto antes. Si había algo que no soportaba, era pensar en el pasado, y esa hembra no hacía otra cosa que recordarle lo que había tenido una vez y había perdido. No quería a esa humana cerca, restregándole su libertad cada vez que podía, ni quería estar oliendo esa esencia que le provocaban un nudo en el estómago que sólo se aflojaba cuando la veía.

No iba a convertirse en un segundo Naruto, ni hablar.

—Umm… —comenzó ella—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él hizo que sí con la cabeza.

—¿Qué se siente cuando te transformas en animal?

Sasuke parpadeó.

—¿Cómo?

—B-bueno, tengo curiosidad —se justificó Sakura—. ¿Es doloroso?

Lentamente, el lobo asintió.

—Sí, lo es. Los músculos y los huesos tienen que recolocarse, de modo que no es un proceso precisamente sencillo.

—Vaya —hizo una mueca—. ¿Merece la pena convertirse en lobo si tanto sufres?

—Sí, merece la pena —admitió él—. Mis sentidos se agudizan, soy más rápido y estoy más en sintonía con mi alrededor que cuando soy humano.

—Eso suena…increíble.

—Lo es.

Parecía que habían llegado a una tregua cuando ambos escucharon movimiento fuera de la sala. Sasuke se concentró y así pudo oír las carreras que daban los enfermeros de la planta, que corrían de un lado para otro, completamente alterados. Concentrándose más, pudo distinguir las palabras «Naruto» y «escapado» entre las rápidas y urgentes charlas.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, con expresión cansada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura.

—Naruto —fue la respuesta—. Ese idiota se ha escapado de la planta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, y aquí terminamos con la doble actualización, siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que entendáis que no estoy pasando por un buen momento. Si me seguís en Facebook quizá ya lo sepáis, pero estoy siendo bastante atosigada por un grupo de personas que no hacen más que pedirme lemon y más lemon. Voy a decíroslo ya: _La Ira del Lobo_ va a tener tres escenas con lemon, tres escenas contadas. Si esperabais más, lo siento por vosotros, pero yo le doy más importancia a la trama que al dichoso lemon.

Bueno, estos capítulos están dedicados a **karito**, que fue mi review 300 ¡Gracias por seguirme y, de todo corazón, espero que estos capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado!

Y a los demás, muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, ¡espero que estos capítulos os hayan gustado también!

Gracias por leerme.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	10. Capítulo 9

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

**Notas**: Portada de **八重子**.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Salir de la planta había sido relativamente fácil en su forma de zorro; solamente había tenido que esperar que un enfermero abriera la puerta para salir tras él rápidamente. El tipo había estado tan metido en los papeles que estaba leyendo que no se percató de la presencia del Híbrido a sus espaldas. Una vez fuera de la planta, Naruto se escondió tras una enorme maceta y observó a su alrededor, esperando que todo estuviera vacío para salir corriendo.

Guiado por su olfato, supo que tenía que ir hacia la planta baja, donde estaba su hembra. Sonrió para sus adentros; ¿se podía tener más suerte? Se movió con rapidez y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, consciente de que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que lo atraparan. Los laboratorios estaban llenos de cámaras y alguna lo acabaría captando pronto, pero no le importaba. Iba a conocerla, la vería cara a cara, y una horda de seguratas no iban a detenerlo.

* * *

Iba a matar a Naruto, lenta y dolorosamente.

—¿Quién es Naruto? —le había preguntado Sakura— ¿Un amigo tuyo?

—Desgraciadamente.

Un molesto Kabuto no tardó en aparecer para exigirle a Sasuke explicaciones. Su tono pareció sorprender a Sakura, que se lo quedó mirando sin comprender lo que quería del Híbrido.

—Le has ayudado a escaparse, ¿verdad?

Sasuke resopló.

—No, no le he ayudado. Llevo aquí un buen rato, así que no he podido hacerlo.

Kabuto se giró hacia Sakura.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Ha estado aquí todo el rato?

—Sí —respondió ella, aún perpleja.

—¿Y no se ha ido, ni siquiera un momento?

—No.

El enfermero frunció el ceño, seguramente molesto por no tener una excusa para poder castigar a Sasuke.

—En ese caso, nos ayudarás a encontrarlo —sentenció.

—¿No podéis encontrarlo por vuestra cuenta?

—Vas a ayudarnos, Sasuke-_kun_ —siseó Kabuto—. No me creo que no le hayas ayudado, así que, si quieres evitarte problemas, lo rastrearás.

Sakura pareció ofenderse.

—Disculpe, pero ya le he dicho que él ha estado conmigo todo el rato.

—Con todo el respeto, señorita, él podría estar amenazándola para que mienta.

Sakura frunció el ceño, evidentemente disgustada.

—Oiga…

—Será mejor que vuelva a su planta, Haruno-_san_ —la interrumpió Kabuto.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No, gracias. Mi encuentro no ha terminado todavía y me gustaría poder ver cómo se desenvuelve Sasuke-_kun_, si no le importa.

—Estamos tratando con un Híbrido fugado, señorita —reiteró el enfermero—. Podría ser peligroso.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la estupidez de aquella afirmación.

—Date prisa, Sasuke-_kun_ —le apremió Kabuto, molesto—. No quiero que Naruto cause problemas.

La idea de tener que rastrear a su amigo como si fuera un perro no le agradaba, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo si quería evitarse problemas. Se transformó allí mismo, destrozando su ropa, lo cual no le importó demasiado. Una vez convertido en lobo, lo primero que hizo fue ver la reacción de Sakura, y se sorprendió al ver que la hembra parecía estar a punto de estallar de la emoción. Aunque el lobo estuvo altamente satisfecho con ello, su parte humana solamente pudo sorprenderse. Él había esperado otra cosa; miedo, quizá repulsión, pero no esa emoción.

Su conclusión fue que las hembras podían ser muy raras.

* * *

Hinata no estaba pendiente de la clase de ese día. La nata seguramente se le había cortado ya, pero ella continuó batiendo lentamente, demasiado ensimismada como para prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Desde su conversación con Neji había estado bastante abatida; había fingido frente a Tenten para que no se preocupara, pero en realidad se sentía muy triste. Echaba de menos a su primo y a su hermana, pero no podía volver a casa sin ceder ante su padre, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Hiashi Hyūga quería hacer con su hija lo mismo que había hecho con su sobrino: casarla con alguien de su elección. Hinata se había negado y, como castigo, había sido mandada a los laboratorios Konoha hasta que entrara en razón. Estar encerrada en ese lugar significaba faltar a sus clases en la Universidad, dejar de ver a sus pocas amistades y sentirse aislada por las otras mujeres debido a sus "privilegios". Su padre había sido contundente con el director: no quería que su hija tuviera un donante, pues tomaría represalias contra ellos si acaso intentaban fecundarla con el ADN infectado de un sucio Híbrido.

Por algún motivo que Hinata desconocía, Hiashi odiaba a los Híbridos hasta el punto del fanatismo. Según él, encerrarla junto a esas criaturas era el peor de los castigos, y eso debía hacerla recapacitar. Pero a ella no le molestaban los Híbridos, en realidad, sentía cierta pena por ellos; tener que vivir encerrados, sin ser capaces de probar la libertad, era una tortura cruel. Suspiró, sintiendo que empezaba a entender cómo de duras eran sus vidas.

El grito horrorizado de la profesora la hizo aterrizar.

Miró a su alrededor, confusa, y se dio cuenta que todas las mujeres estaban mirando en su dirección. O más bien, en un punto a sus espaldas. Cuando se giró, se encontró con un zorro amarillo que la miraba fijamente con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

—¡Un Híbrido! —chilló alguien— ¡Que alguien llame a seguridad, rápido!

Hinata ignoró el revuelo y se arrodilló, sonriendo al animal con candor.

—Creo que te conozco —le susurró—; eres el Híbrido del otro día, el del jardín, ¿verdad?

El zorro se puso algo frenético y apoyó sus patas delanteras en las rodillas de la chica, lamiéndole la cara y haciéndola reír. Una mujer berreaba y le pedía que tuviera cuidado, pero Hinata no la escuchaba. Acarició la cabeza del Híbrido y dejó que continuara lamiéndole la cara, contenta de poder interaccionar así con alguien. El animal se apartó después de unos cuantos lametones más y se la quedó mirando; cuando Hinata estaba a punto de acariciarle de nuevo, sus huesos empezaron a crujir.

Unos instantes después, un joven desnudo se alzaba frente a ella.

Otro chillido, un portazo y Hinata creyó que su cara iba a explotar a causa del calor. Se levantó de un brinco para no estar a la altura de las partes pudendas de aquel joven y comenzó a mover las manos de forma nerviosa, sin saber si taparse los ojos o retorcerlas de forma nerviosa. El chico rubio sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella, haciendo que Hinata quisiera retroceder, pero sin poder hacerlo a causa de la mesa que tenía tras ella.

Antes de poder entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, se encontró envuelta en los brazos del Híbrido, que la estrechó contra su pecho con un grito de alegría. Roja como un farolillo de feria, Hinata se concentró en mantener sus manos alejadas de las partes más peligrosas del cuerpo masculino.

—¡Por fin! —reía el rubio— ¡Por fin puedo verte!

La alejó de él con cuidado y volvió a sonreírle, mirándola como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca. El corazón de Hinata se encogió ligeramente; no recordaba que la hubieran mirado de esa forma desde que su madre murió.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó él.

—H-Hinata —tartamudeó—. Me llamo Hinata.

—Hinata… —repitió él— me gusta.

Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con un cuidado que hizo que ella se estremeciera. La envolvió como si temiera hacerle daño y Hinata le escuchó inhalar suavemente. A pesar de todo, no tenía miedo. Aunque debería estar asustada de aquel Híbrido desconocido, algo en su interior le decía que no iba a hacerle daño.

Podía confiar en él.

—Saldremos de aquí —susurró el Híbrido en su oído—; te prometo que seremos libres.

Hinata abrió la boca ligeramente, como intentando decir algo, pero en ese momento él frunció el ceño y se separó de ella mascullando una maldición. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría, la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron un grupo de seguratas que se lanzaron sobre el Híbrido, lanzándolo al suelo. Ella gritó, asustada.

—¡Esperen, él no ha hecho nada! —les chilló.

Pero ellos no la escucharon.

Golpearon al joven y le patearon en las costillas, haciendo que gimiera adolorido. Hinata trató de razonar con ellos de nuevo, sufriendo por él al ver que ni siquiera trataba de defenderse. El Híbrido levantó la cabeza y la miró, sonriéndole levemente. Hinata casi quiso echarse a llorar.

—¡Por favor! —volvió a intentarlo— ¡No me ha hecho nada!

En ese momento entró en la sala un enfermero albino con gafas, que se sacó una jeringuilla de un bolsillo y se acercó al grupo con una mirada de odio profundo. Uno de los seguratas se apartó, permitiéndole que se agachara junto al Híbrido y le pinchara en el cuello. El rubio hizo una mueca adolorida, pero, como antes, no opuso resistencia. Unos instantes después, cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

El enfermero se acercó a Hinata y trató de inspeccionarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—No me ha hecho nada —repitió, molesta—. No era necesario…

—¡Gracias a Dios que han llegado a tiempo! —bramó entonces la profesora— ¡Esa _cosa_ se ha abalanzado sobre la pobre Hinata!

El tipo frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—No se ha abalanzado sobre mí —corrigió ella—; solamente me ha abrazado.

—Para serle sincero, señorita Hyūga —comenzó el enfermero—, este Híbrido es problemático y está en celo. Si seguridad no hubiera intervenido, probablemente la habría violado.

Hinata apretó los labios, sintiéndose indignada.

—Lo dudo mucho.

El tipo albino parecía querer decirle algo más, pero pareció retractarse en el último momento. En su lugar, se giró hacia los guardas de seguridad y les ordenó que cargaran al Híbrido hacia la habitación cero. Hinata se extrañó ante aquello y se preguntó qué clase de habitación tendría ese nombre. Que ella supiera, no había ninguna estancia con el número cero.

Uno de los seguratas cargó al Híbrido sobre su hombro, no sin antes darle una patada en la pierna para asegurarse, según él, que estuviera sedado. Hinata apenas podía contener la indignación que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, las mujeres se la quedaron mirando y algunas se acercaron a ella para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, como si acabara de pasar por un suceso traumático. Hinata se disculpó y se marchó de allí, deseando estar a solas. Ella ya había oído los rumores, pero ver cómo habían tratado al joven Híbrido le confirmaba lo que ya se había imaginado.

Los laboratorios Konoha no eran trigo limpio.

* * *

A Sakura no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de ver.

Desde fuera del aula, había visto como los guardas de seguridad se habían abalanzado sobre el chico rubio y le habían dado una paliza que, en su opinión, era excesiva. Naruto no se había defendido ni había opuesto resistencia, de modo que hubiera sido suficiente con mantenerlo en el suelo hasta que Kabuto llegara para sedarlo. Y esto último tampoco parecía necesario bajo su punto de vista.

Hinata había asegurado que no le había hecho nada, que simplemente se había limitado a abrazarla. Sakura no creía que un simple abrazo mereciera la violencia que había presenciado. Y no creía que Hinata estuviera tan dispuesta a defenderle si realmente él hubiera querido violarla, como decía Kabuto. Se mirara por donde se mirara, aquello había sido excesivo.

Sasuke-_kun_, que seguía en su forma de lobo, lo observaba todo en silencio y sin moverse. Sakura se preguntó, al mirarle, si estaría sufriendo por su amigo.

Una vez se llevaron a Naruto, Kabuto se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió al Híbrido.

—Has tardado demasiado en rastrearle, Sasuke-_kun_ —le dijo—. Espero, por tu bien, que no lo hayas hecho adrede.

Ante aquello, Sakura frunció el ceño; empezaba a caerle mal ese enfermero tan borde.

—En cuanto a usted, señorita Haruno —se giró hacia ella—, creo que es hora de que vuelva a su planta.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero asintió. Se giró hacia el lobo y le sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano. Después, se marchó hacia su planta, preguntándose si el Híbrido rubio sería castigado por su fuga. Suspirando, se dijo que aquello era lo más probable.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en la celda de contención número cero, Naruto se encontraba maniatado en una silla, con pequeños parches enganchados por su pecho. Estos parches le daban descargas eléctricas que le hacían apretar los dientes a causa del dolor y la incomodidad.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más —dijo el doctor a cargo—: ¿quién te ha ayudado a escaparte?

—Nadie —respondió a duras penas—. Me he escapado solo.

El tipo frunció el ceño.

—Subid las corrientes.

El enfermero que manipulaba la máquina de corrientes eléctricas giró ligeramente el botón y Naruto dio un grito cuando sintió el aumento de los voltios en su cuerpo. Él sabía que su fuga acabaría así, que los doctores no iban a perdonarle por haber roto las normas. Pero, maldita sea, ¡valía la pena!

El doctor, que probablemente ya sabía que el zorro le estaba diciendo la verdad, se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de asco en el rostro.

—Deja de mentirme o realmente lo pasarás mal.

Naruto alzó la cabeza.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—¡Subid las corrientes!

Y aunque su alarido resonó por toda la habitación acolchada, su mente estaba muy lejos del dolor en ese momento.

Había podido tener a Hinata entre sus brazos, había sentido la suavidad de su cuerpo y ahora tenía un motivo por el cual sobrellevar todo aquel sufrimiento. Su hembra ya no era un simple olor agradable; era un rostro angelical, un cuerpo tibio y una sonrisa tan hermosa que podía derretirlo. No importaba lo que le hicieran o cuanto lo torturaran, no conseguirían mermar su determinación.

Saldría de aquel horrible lugar junto a Hinata y serían felices juntos. Conseguiría lo que sus padres no habían podido: encontraría la paz, lejos de los laboratorios y el encierro que les habían impuesto. Lejos de los humanos y de todos aquellos que querían hacerle daño.

Sería libre, costara lo que costara.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: No estoy del todo convencida con el resultado de este capítulo, pero por más que me he rebanado los sesos para hacerla mejor, esto es lo que ha quedado. Espero que no sea un truño. Aviso que, según mis esquemas, en unos cuantos capítulos más llegará el lemon (que sé que lo estáis esperando con ansias, pervertidillas), pero como ya dije en las notas del capítulo anterior (y que me han costado más de un flame por Facebook) solamente habrá tres escenas lemon en esta historia. Ya sabéis que la trama es lo primero para mi y me alegra saber que algunas estáis de acuerdo conmigo.

Algunos seguramente os habréis dado cuenta que he eliminado algunas historias. Esto se debe a que he decidido centrarme en _La Ira del Lobo_ completamente a partir de ahora (y quizá en _Knot me Down_, aprovechando que es un fanfic corto) y, hasta que no lo termine, no subiré/publicaré nada más, salvo el fic mentado anteriormente. También deciros que he estado rehaciendo mis esquemas de la historia y puede (no es seguro) que haya menos capítulos en lugar de 40. Como digo, esto no es seguro, ya que tal y como funciona mi cabeza bien me puedo andar por las ramas cuando menos me lo espere.

En fin, gentesita hermosa, muchas gracias por leerme y recordad dejar un review para poder saber si os ha gustado o no, que yo no puedo leeros la mente y, si no me lo decís, seré incapaz de saber si mi trabajo es bueno o no. Oh, y recordad que podéis encontrar adelantos de mis historias en mi página de Facebook, **_Kumi's Corner_**. Y sois bienvenidos a añadirme a amigos si queréis; a veces hago spoilers ;)

Gracias por leerme.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

**Notas**: Portada de **八重子**.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Las cosas cambiaron mucho en las siguientes tres semanas.

Naruto ya no era el mismo tras las dos semanas que lo mantuvieron aislado cumpliendo castigo y, aunque la mayoría de Híbridos de la planta se imaginaba lo que había sucedido en esos días, ninguno le preguntó nada. A pesar de la prudencia que ahora preservaba en Naruto, Sasuke pudo ver la decisión en sus ojos azules, y supo que, de no ser por miedo a recibir otro castigo, el zorro hubiera intentado escaparse de nuevo.

Por su parte, el lobo tenía que admitir que su relación con Sakura avanzaba a pasos agigantados, y aunque su parte animal estaba encantada con aquello, su parte humana no podía evitar seguir inquieta. La hembra había resultado ser muy diferente a lo que Sasuke había pronosticado en un principio, y podía detectar en ella bondad y verdadera preocupación por él y por los demás Híbridos. Poco después del episodio del escape de Naruto, se había mostrado preocupada por la salud del zorro y había hecho presente su incomodidad con lo sucedido, explicándole que la actitud de los miembros de seguridad había sido exagerada.

Sakura y Naruto se habían conocido en una de las contadas ocasiones en las que Sakura había visitado la segunda planta, cuando el zorro se había acercado a ella directamente y le había preguntado:

—¿Conoces a Hinata?

Ella se lo había quedado mirando un rato, asintiendo al final.

—Sí.

—¿Podrías darle un mensaje de mi parte, por favor?

Sakura sonrió.

—Claro.

—Dile que cumpliré mi promesa.

Tras eso, ella le preguntó cómo se encontraba y habían empezado a conversar como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida. Aunque a su lobo no le hizo mucha gracia la complicidad que vio entre ellos, el humano simplemente lo aceptó como algo normal: Naruto era un tipo sociable que se llevaba bien con casi todo el mundo, así que no le sorprendía que hiciera buenas migas con Sakura también.

Otra cosa que había sorprendido a Sasuke es que Sakura había investigado intensamente sobre los Híbridos, en concreto sobre los lobos. Era consciente que muchos humanos los despreciaban o les temían, pero ella no parecía encajar en ninguno de los dos grupos y, cuanto menos, parecía intrigada por ellos. Sasuke reconoció una sana curiosidad en ella, y a veces recompensaba esa curiosidad explicándole algunos detalles sobre su complexión o sus habilidades especiales, para deleite de la chica.

Así pues, Sasuke se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia de Sakura a su alrededor, e incluso su lobo esperaba con ansia los encuentros, algo que su parte humana todavía no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Una cosa era que le agradara la presencia de la joven y otra muy distinta que ansiara estar con ella.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no había olvidado para qué eran esos encuentros; era consciente que pronto les harían aparearse para que ella se quedara embarazada y, aunque Sakura seguía pensando que aquello se daría de forma artificial, él era más inteligente y sabía cómo funcionaban realmente aquellas instalaciones. No debía olvidar que Orochimaru estaba detrás de todo aquello, después de todo.

Por su parte, Sakura no podía estar más satisfecha.

Aunque su opinión sobre los laboratorios Konoha había decaído bastante, estaba contenta por cómo avanzaba su relación con Sasuke. El Híbrido ya no se mostraba tan reacio a relacionarse con ella, y los últimos encuentros habían sido muy gratificantes. Ino, a la cual Sakura le contaba todos los avances en su relación, parecía estar segura de que la alegría de la chica tenía un significado mucho más profundo.

—Te estás enamorando, frentona.

Sakura se había reído ante la afirmación de su amiga, pensando que había enloquecido.

—Claro que no, no digas tonterías.

—A mí no me parece una tontería —había dicho, muy seria—. Te estás enamorando de un Híbrido, Sakura. Eso es algo muy serio y deberías tener cuidado.

Pero ella no le había hecho caso a su paranoica amiga, pensando que estaba confundiendo las cosas. Era cierto que sentía cierta atracción por el Híbrido, pero de ahí a estar enamorada de él había un gran trecho. Lo atribuyó a los nervios que tenía que estar pasando su amiga al conocer al donante que habían encontrado para ella, un Híbrido oso llamado Chōji. Ino no parecía especialmente ilusionada con el joven, pero según le había dicho, parecía ser buena persona.

Y luego estaba Hinata, la cual compartía con Sakura una incipiente amistad. Cumpliendo con el encargo que le había hecho Naruto, se había acercado a la joven y, tras saludarla, le había dicho que tenía un mensaje para ella de parte de Naruto, el Híbrido que había ido a buscarla. Hinata prácticamente saltó de su silla para preguntarle cómo se encontraba él, y pareció aliviarse cuando Sakura le dijo que estaba bien.

—Me ha dado un mensaje para ti —le había dicho—; dice que cumplirá su promesa.

Hinata se había llevado las manos al pecho y había sonreído de forma tímida, casi soñadora.

—Dile… Dile que le estaré esperando.

No hace falta decir lo feliz que fue Naruto cuando le dio el mensaje.

El tiempo fue pasando y la sesión de fecundación in vitro fue programada para las siguientes dos semanas. Aunque Sasuke no parecía creerse que aquella sesión fuera a suceder, Sakura estaba tranquila. Sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

Orochimaru no solía visitar el despacho de Tsunade, así que verlo allí solamente significaba que estaba planeando algo. Y no algo bueno, seguramente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Tsunade, sin apartar la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

—He oído que ya has elegido fecha para la fecundación de la señorita Haruno —dijo él—. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

—No.

Orochimaru rió ligeramente.

—No has escuchado mi propuesta aún, Tsunade.

—No necesito oírla —le espetó con contundencia—; la respuesta es no.

—Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo —se acomodó en el asiento, todavía sonriendo—. ¿Qué te parecería dejar que conciban de forma tradicional?

Tsunade se tensó. Orochimaru estaba a favor de la concepción tradicional pues, según él, era una manera más de investigar el comportamiento de los Híbridos. Ya había obligado a varias parejas a copular dentro de los laboratorios y los resultados no habían sido buenos. Si bien la concepción siempre se había dado en la primera cópula, solían haber secuelas en la madre después de ésta. Heridas a causa de la fuerza bruta de los Híbridos, y daños psicológicos al haber sido casi obligadas a tener sexo con un Híbrido fuera de sí.

Se suponía que aquello estaba prohibido, pero Danzō nunca había tomado represalias contra Orochimaru, lo cual ya decía bastante acerca del sujeto. Si Hiruzen siguiera vivo, nada de aquello hubiera sucedido nunca.

No, Tsunade no estaba dispuesta a dejarle intervenir esta vez. Haría todo lo posible por mantenerlo bien lejos de aquel proceso, costara lo que costara.

—Teniendo en cuenta tus fiascos anteriores —comenzó ella, con los dientes apretados—, me voy a negar en rotundo.

Esta vez, Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

—Es una gran oportunidad, Tsunade.

—He dicho que no —gruñó—. Estás fuera de tu jurisdicción, y no voy a permitir que interfieras.

—Me pregunto qué opinará el director de tu obstinación.

La mujer apretó los dientes hasta hacerse daño en la mandíbula.

—¿Sabes? Estoy un poco harta de tus amenazas —le sonrió de forma tensa—; si quieres ir a llorarle a Danzō como un niño pequeño, puedes hacerlo. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

—Sabes que me gusta salirme con la mía —dijo Orochimaru—; y estoy seguro que el director me dará la razón. ¿Te seguirás negando entonces, Tsunade?

—Por supuesto. No me dais miedo, ninguno de los dos.

El científico se echó a reír. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, miró a Tsunade fijamente con una sonrisa torcida y, finalmente, alzó las manos, como rindiéndose.

—Muy bien, tú ganas.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Así de fácil? —preguntó— No me fío de ti, ¿qué estás tramando?

—Absolutamente nada —prometió él—. Me mantendré dentro de mi jurisdicción y no intervendré en el proceso entre la señorita Haruno y Sasuke-_kun_.

Se levantó y sin despedirse se marchó, todavía sonriendo. Tsunade sabía que no podía confiar en su palabra, así que se dijo que tendría que estar alerta a partir de entonces. No podía permitir que la obsesión de Orochimaru por Uchiha perjudicara a cualquiera de los dos implicados en el proceso, no podría perdonárselo nunca si dejaba que ocurriese.

Suspiró pesadamente; tendría que vigilar estrechamente a ese hombre antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algo raro.

* * *

Aquel día Sakura había querido cambiar un poco su rutina diaria y, en lugar de ir al gimnasio con Ino, había decidido ir al taller de cocina con Hinata. Su compañera de habitación aún se mostraba extrañada con su incipiente amistad con la heredera Hyūga, pero no había hecho ningún tipo de comentarios. Como Sakura ya había comprobado anteriormente, la cocina no era su fuerte, pero había conseguido hacer las galletas de almendras. Aunque había necesitado algo de ayuda.

Quería que Sasuke-_kun_ las probara, y teniendo en cuenta que a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces, las galletas de almendras parecían ser la mejor opción. Contenta, salió del taller con las galletas envueltas en papel de plata. Se despidió de Hinata con la mano y fue a la recepción a buscar a una enfermera que la llevara a la segunda planta, donde tendría otro encuentro con el Híbrido.

Esperó un par de minutos hasta que vio aparecer a Michiru, la enfermera rechoncha que le había hecho las pruebas de sangre, orina y la citología. La saludó con una sonrisa y la llevó hasta el ascensor, preguntándole cosas banales sobre su salud y sus actividades. Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta, la enfermera la llevó hasta las puertas de metal y usó su identificación para abrirlas. Después, se giró hacia Sakura y le sonrió.

—Hoy solamente estarán los enfermeros de la planta para vigilar —le dijo—. Uchiha-_san_ no parece peligroso para ti, así que confiamos en que podáis interactuar bien sin tanta vigilancia.

Sakura recibió la noticia con alegría.

—Suena bien.

—Eso sí, si ves que Uchiha-_san_ se pone violento, no dudes en avisar a algún enfermero.

—No creo que eso pase, pero lo haré. Gracias, Michiru-_san_.

Sakura entró en la planta tras despedirse de la enfermera y fue al mostrador, donde le pidió a un enfermero que avisara a Sasuke de que estaba allí. Se dirigió al comedor y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban más cerca de la entrada, para que el Híbrido la encontrara más rápido.

Aunque ya habían tenido varios encuentros, Sakura se sentía algo nerviosa en esa ocasión. Quizá porque en menos de dos semanas ya estaría gestando el bebé de ambos. Era un paso importante, y tal vez se sentiría más tranquila si supiera con exactitud qué pensaba Sasuke-_kun_ de todo aquello. Aunque podía hacerse una idea, no quería dar nada por seguro hasta que él no se lo confirmara, pero se había mostrado tan reacio a tocar el tema que Sakura dudaba poder llegar a saber qué opinaba de todo aquello.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorar las miradas interesadas de los otros machos, e incluso trató de emular la mirada feroz que a Sasuke-_kun_ tan bien le funcionaba. Aunque no logró causar el efecto deseado, contuvo a los curiosos de acercarse demasiado.

Cuando lo vio llegar, hizo como que no notó la sensación burbujeante en la boca del estómago.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke-_kun_ —le saludó, con una sonrisa.

—Hola —el lobo movió la nariz, olfateando—. ¿Galletas?

—De almendras —afirmó ella—. No son demasiado dulces, espero que te gusten.

Sentándose a su lado, Sasuke cogió una de las galletas con algo de reticencia. Tras olisquearla un poco, le dio un mordisco. Masticó despacio, en silencio, y Sakura esperó, pacientemente, a que le diera su veredicto.

—No está mal —dijo al final—. Se pueden comer.

Ella rió ligeramente, contenta con su sinceridad. Hablaron de cosas triviales, comiéndose las galletas entretanto, y pasaron un rato agradable contándose cómo les había ido el día. Sakura no quería romper el buen ambiente que los envolvía, de modo que se ahorró las preguntas acerca de su opinión acerca del bebé que iban a tener. Lo que si le preguntó fue si podían salir al jardín, aprovechando la tarde soleada que hacía.

Puesto que ya no tenían a sus respectivos enfermeros vigilándoles, tendrían que pedir permiso, pero Sasuke dudaba que les pusieran algún impedimento.

Efectivamente, los enfermeros de la segunda planta no les prohibieron ir al jardín, pero sí les advirtieron que no se alejaran demasiado del enfermero que lo vigilaba, para poder evitar cualquier problema. Mientras otro enfermero los conducía hasta la puerta, Sakura se animó a preguntarle algo al Híbrido.

—¿Podrías transformarte en lobo?

Sasuke se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

Ella se mordió el labio, temiendo haber contrariado al lobo.

—Quisiera… —comenzó, titubeante— he leído mucho acerca de los Híbridos Puros y… bueno, tengo curiosidad. ¿Podrías transformarte, por favor?

Tras un momento pensándoselo, Sasuke asintió, despacio.

—Está bien.

Salieron al soleado jardín, donde Sakura pudo observar a una gran variedad de animales estirados en la hierba y tomando el sol. Muchos de ellos levantaron sus cabezas en su dirección, pero una simple mirada de los ojos rojos de Sasuke los hizo volver a su descanso.

Se sentaron bajo un gran roble cerca de la entrada, de modo que el enfermero pudiera estar pendiente de ellos. Sasuke se relajó y dejó que sus músculos se contrajeran y que sus huesos se recolocaran. Su piel pálida se cubrió de un denso pelaje negro, y sus sentidos estallaron por un momento, dejándolo vulnerable durante una fracción de segundo. Rápidamente, los olores se hicieron más fuertes, los sonidos más nítidos y las imágenes más claras.

Sakura, por su parte, observó en silencio la transformación, fascinada con los cambios que sucedían en el cuerpo del Híbrido. El gran lobo negro que se alzó ante ella la miró a los ojos, analizándola, mientras que ella simplemente le sonreía, afable, y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Reacio, el animal lo hizo, olfateando su mano extendida.

Ella sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero las ganas de acariciar la cabeza del lobo eran superiores a sus fuerzas. Con cuidado, lo acarició detrás de las orejas, rascando ligeramente. El animal dio un suave brinco, pero se dejó acariciar. Después de un rato fue claro que las caricias le estaban gustando, pues empezó a mover el rabo enérgicamente. Sakura rió contenta, acariciándole con las dos manos, para gusto del animal.

Sabía que Sasuke se negaría a hablar de ese episodio una vez volviera a ser humano, así que Sakura se limitó a disfrutar del momento, feliz de poder compartir algo tan íntimo con la parte animal del Híbrido.

Conforme pasaba la tarde, y mientras el lobo descansaba la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, todavía moviendo la cola, Sakura se preguntó por primera vez si su amiga no tendría parte de razón con sus suposiciones.

Observando al lobo y sonriendo, decidió que aquello podía esperar, al menos hasta esa noche.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Pues ala, aquí está el capítulo. Probablemente nadie lea esta nota porque está visto que yo hablo para las paredes, pero bueno, voy a explicar algunas cosas de todos modos. Según mis esquemas, hay lemon en el capítulo 12 (que sé que lo estáis esperando con ansias, pervertidillas) y, de momento, sigo revisando los esquemas que hice, así que no puedo asegurar que sean 40 capítulos, como pronostiqué en su día. Quizá son menos, quizá no. Eso depende de lo que tarde en revisar los esquemas.

Y sí, ya sé que estos capítulos han sido más cortos de lo habitual, pero si queréis que actualice regularmente y con rapidez, os tendréis que conformar con esto. Lo siento. En cuanto a la nota que dejé hace un par de días, no pienso pedir disculpas por defenderme de lo que, opino, era una afrenta. A mi no me molesta que la gente se queje (ya dije claramente que cada uno es libre de shippear lo que quiera), pero que se quejen del NaruHina como si yo no hubiera avisado que habría cuando en las notas iniciales **de todos los capítulos** pone claramente que este fic incluye esa pareja, me toca un poco los cojones, como comprenderéis. No voy a dar más explicaciones porque no tengo que justificarme, no he hecho nada malo. Así que este tema queda zanjado, al menos por mi parte. Por otro lado, aquí nadie va a matar a nadie solo por dar su opinión, así que dejad de lado la actitud de "no me logueo para evitar problemas" porque no tiene ningún sentido y es una actitud estúpida, a mi parecer.

En fin, nada más por hoy. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o amenaza de muerte, podéis dejarla en los reviews, no me seáis vagas. Oh, y recordad que podéis encontrar adelantos de mis historias en mi página de Facebook, **_Kumi's Corner_**. Y sois bienvenidos a añadirme a amigos si queréis; a veces hago spoilers ;)

Gracias por leerme.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


	12. Capítulo 11

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo  
**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata  
**Rating**: M  
**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non- con  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

**Notas**: Portada de **八重子**.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

—Te lo dije.

Llevándose un trozo de pan duro a la boca, Sakura solamente suspiró.

—Sí, Ino, me lo dijiste.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo decírselo, eso está claro.

La rubia asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras, mientras pinchaba el filete empanado que tenía en el plato. Sakura no se engañaba a sí misma; sabía que sus sentimientos por Sasuke iban más allá que un mero compañerismo o una incipiente amistad. Realmente le atraía y empezaba a sospechar que quizá le gustara más de lo que debería. Aunque no creía poder llamar amor a ese sentimiento, Ino no se había equivocado demasiado con sus suposiciones. Se estaba enamorando de Sasuke Uchiha, y eso, se mirara por donde se mirara, era un problema.

Le había explicado a su amiga los acontecimientos de la tarde y, aunque ella lo había encontrado adorable, también apoyaba su teoría sobre los sentimientos de Sakura. La joven se defendía diciendo que era demasiado pronto para hablar de amor, pero su compañera de habitación no atendía a razones, muy segura de lo que decía. Al menos ambas coincidían en lo problemáticos que podían ser los sentimientos de Sakura.

Ahora, a la hora de la cena, se habían puesto a pensar qué podía hacer para solucionar el pequeño problema que tenía entre manos.

—Quizá se te pase solo —ofreció Ino—. Puede que solamente te sientas atraída por él por haber estado tanto tiempo alejada del sexo opuesto.

—Eso suena un poco frívolo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Pero es preferible a que estés locamente enamorada de él. Porque en caso de que fuera así, lo pasarías muy mal, cariño.

Sakura ya sabía eso, no necesitaba que su amiga se lo recordase. Enamorarse de un Híbrido era algo peligroso, además de doloroso; esas relaciones estaban prohibidas fuera de los laboratorios y Sakura era consciente que llegaría un momento en que ella dejaría las instalaciones y él se quedaría allí, encerrado de por vida. Era injusto, pero así funcionaban las cosas, y ella no podía cambiarlas por mucho que quisiera.

No dejaba de tener cierta gracia que, para una vez que se interesaba en el sexo opuesto, lo hacía de alguien inalcanzable. Si bien era cierto que iban a tener un hijo, Sakura no sabría nada más de ellos una vez saliera de los laboratorios Konoha. Era un poco triste, pero tenía una vida fuera de ese lugar y unas metas que cumplir, no podía encasillarse por culpa de su atracción.

—Olvídate de él, frentona —sentenció Ino—. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Aunque Sakura asintió, sabía que las cosas no se iban a solucionar tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, debía recordar que su vida continuaría después de los laboratorios Konoha. Sasuke-_kun_ sería un simple recuerdo cuando todo terminara.

Ignorando la forma en que se le encogió el corazón al pensarlo, Sakura empezó a cenar.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Sasuke maldecía a su parte animal por tener libre albedrio cuando estaba transformado, pero en esta ocasión le hubiera gustado poder arrancarse a su lobo de dentro y darle una patada en el culo por dejarse tratar como un simple perro. Él ya sabía que su parte animal estaba extrañamente encariñada con Sakura, mayoritariamente a causa de su olor, pero no se imaginaba que lo estaba hasta el punto de comportase como un animal doméstico.

Tenía que olvidar lo sucedido, era lo único que podía hacer para recuperar su orgullo perdido. Esperaba que, a fuerza de no mencionarlo, Sakura lo olvidara también.

Maldición; estaba _tan_ jodido…

—¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, _teme_? —preguntó Naruto, con la boca llena de comida, a su lado.

Sasuke hizo un mohín de asco.

—A que tengo un amigo imbécil.

—Ja, ja. Mira como me río, capullo.

—Mantén la boca cerrada, al menos mientras comes —le aconsejó el moreno—. Sería menos asqueroso si lo hicieras.

—Usted perdone, princesita.

El joven gruñó amenazadoramente.

—Ahora en serio —tragó Naruto—, ¿qué te pasa?

—Es esa hembra, Sakura —dijo con un suspiro derrotado—, me confunde demasiado.

—¿Has pensado que pueda ser tu compañera predestinada?

Ante eso, Sasuke sólo rió ligeramente, impresionado ante la estupidez de su amigo.

—Eso es un cuento para niños, _dobe_. Tal cosa no existe.

—¡Claro que existen las compañeras predestinadas! —exclamó el zorro, indignado— ¡Mi madre me lo contó antes de morir!

Las compañeras y compañeros eran el alma gemela que todo Híbrido soñaba con encontrar, alguien con quien asentarse y montar una familia. Algunos creían, como los humanos, que Híbridos y compañeros estaban predestinados desde el momento de su nacimiento. Otros, como Sasuke, pensaban que todo eso eran tonterías y que una compañera debía buscarse y elegirse detenidamente.

Estaba claro que Sakura no podía ser su compañera.

No es que Sasuke buscara una, todo lo contrario. Mientras viviera en los laboratorios era imposible para él siquiera soñar en establecerse de esa forma, era algo que había aplazado para cuando lograra escapar de allí. Cuando lo hiciera, entonces quizá empezara a buscar a una hembra con la que formar una familia. Quizá. Primero se escaparía y luego, cuando fuera libre, ya pensaría en buscar una compañera, si es que se encontraba en la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Deberías hacerme caso —aconsejó Naruto—; yo creo que Sakura-_chan_ es tu compañera. Igual que Hinata es la mía.

Sasuke casi gimió.

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ella, ni que sea por cinco minutos?

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que hable de Hinata?

—Que no es tu compañera, por ejemplo.

—¡Claro que lo es!

—Yo no vi que la mordieras, _dobe_.

Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente y farfulló un par de maldiciones.

—Es demasiado pronto —dijo simplemente—, ¡pero estamos destinados a estar juntos!

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Lo que tú digas.

* * *

Orochimaru esperó pacientemente durante tres días antes de poner en marcha su plan. Tsunade lo había mantenido bajo una estrecha vigilancia y así había sido imposible actuar, pero ese día la doctora tenía el día libre y, sin ella merodeando alrededor suyo, podía proceder sin miedo. Además, tenía todo a su favor para conseguir su propósito: la señorita Haruno y Sasuke-_kun_ tenían un encuentro programado para esa tarde, de modo que lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar a la joven a su despacho.

Entonces, solamente quedaría esperar.

Con una media sonrisa en los labios, Orochimaru hizo llamar a una enfermera.

Diez minutos más tarde, se presentó en su despacho una joven morena, con gafas y rellenita de la cual no recordaba ni el nombre. Tampoco le importaba demasiado.

—¿Qué desea, Orochimaru-_sama_?

—Quiero ver a la señorita Haruno en mi despacho en menos de media hora.

La enfermera pareció tensarse.

—N-no puedo hacer eso, señor.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Tsunade-_sama_ dio órdenes de no dejar que usted viera a ninguna mujer en su ausencia —le explicó—. Lo siento.

Bien, lo admitía, había subestimado a la jefa del Departamento Médico. Pero eso tenía fácil solución; su rango era el mismo que el de Tsunade y podía dar la misma clase de órdenes y, por lo tanto, deshacer las de la mujer.

—Soy tu superior —le dijo, en tono mordaz—, te ordeno que me traigas a la señorita Haruno, ahora.

La enfermera tartamudeó:

—P-pero Tsunade-_sama_…

—¿Debería hablarle de tu incompetencia al director?

La reacción de la joven fue instantánea; tras hacer una gran reverencia mientras se disculpaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, salió del despacho rápidamente, prometiendo que traería a la señorita Haruno tan rápido como pudiera.

Orochimaru sonrió, satisfecho.

Algunas personas eran tan fáciles de manipular…

* * *

Sakura no había visto un hombre más siniestro en su vida. Pálido, con un cabello lacio y oscuro que no hacía si no acentuar su palidez, y unos ojos alargados y viperinos que le daban muy mala espina.

Sasuke-_kun_ ya le había hablado de aquel científico en alguna ocasión; le había advertido que se mantuviera alejada de él porque ese hombre no era trigo limpio y, además, le había asegurado que estaba completamente loco. Viéndolo de frente, estaba casi segura que el Híbrido no había exagerado demasiado, como ella había creído.

—Siéntese, señorita —pidió él, con voz melosa—. Estaba deseando poder hablar con usted.

Con una sonrisa forzada, Sakura tomó asiento.

—Estoy seguro que le han informado de cómo funciona el proceso de concepción, pero pensé que quizá tendría algunas dudas. ¿Las tiene?

—Bueno, al principio de conocerlo, Sasuke-_kun_ insistía en que tendríamos que… aparearnos, pero estoy segura que el proceso será completamente artificial, ¿cierto?

Orochimaru rió ligeramente, recostándose en su asiento.

—No tiene que ser artificial por obligación, señorita. Pueden concebir de forma natural si ambos lo desean.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta para tratar de esconder su sonrojo. Tomó un sorbo del café que la había estado esperando cuando entró al despacho, algo nerviosa por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—No me habían dicho nada de eso.

—Tsunade confía demasiado en la tecnología moderna —explicó él, lánguidamente—. No comprende que, a veces, los métodos tradicionales son mucho más eficaces.

Sin saber bien qué contestar a eso, ella tomó otro sorbo de café.

—Si le he de ser sincero, la concepción natural nos ayuda a conocer mejor el apareamiento de los Híbridos. Pero pocos acceden a ayudarnos.

«_No me extraña_», pensó Sakura.

—Es… extraño tener un hijo con un desconocido. Supongo que engendrarlo de la forma tradicional es más extraño todavía —y ante la cara que puso el científico, añadió:—. Eso creo, al menos.

—Supongo que tiene razón, señorita. Pero, ¿no le agradaría saberlo de primera mano?

Y después de que le dirigiera una sonrisa inquietante, Sakura decidió que era momento de poner fin a aquella reunión. Se terminó el café de un solo trago y se puso de pie, disculpándose y poniendo como excusa que había quedado con su compañera de habitación para ir al gimnasio, cuando en realidad lo que tenía que hacer era ver a Sasuke.

Orochimaru la despidió calmadamente, pero con esa misma sonrisa que no hizo sino poner los pelos de Sakura de punta.

* * *

Había llegado un nuevo macho a la segunda planta, Sasuke se había enterado de boca de Naruto, el cual se había enterado por Suigetsu, que lo había escuchado de alguien en el comedor. En realidad, al lobo le preocupaba muy poco si un nuevo humano llegaba a las instalaciones, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse como para prestar atención a esas cosas. Pero Naruto quería conocer al nuevo inquilino y, como era normal en él, había querido arrastrar a Sasuke también.

El lobo no tenía ni idea de cómo su amigo había descubierto en qué habitación se alojaba el humano, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la habitación 215. Según sabía, aquella era la habitación de Chōji, un afable Híbrido oso que ya era feliz con un buen plato de comida en la mesa. Naruto picó a la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios, ajeno a las malas miradas que le mandaba su amigo.

Un corpulento joven abrió la puerta, con expresión amable.

—Hola, Chōji —saludó Naruto—, venimos a ver al nuevo inquilino.

El Híbrido asintió, apartándose de la puerta para que ambos entraran en el cuarto. El humano estaba recostado en la cama, la maleta a un lado de ésta, con las manos bajo la nuca. Le dedicó una mirada desinteresada a los tres Híbridos, y Sasuke se preguntó si ese desinterés podía ser sinónimo de desprecio hacia ellos. Chōji, con una afable sonrisa, hizo las presentaciones.

—Este es Shikamaru Nara —les dijo—. Shikamaru, éstos son Naruto y Sasuke. Son Híbridos, como yo.

—Encantado —murmuró el humano sin ganas.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir. No detectaba desagrado en el humano, lo cual significaba que el desinterés que había percibido al principio era sólo eso. Naruto se sentó en la otra cama sin pedir permiso y empezó a bombardear al pobre Shikamaru con preguntas. Éste murmuró algo sobre Híbridos problemáticos, pero trató de contestar a todas las cuestiones que le planteaba el zorro.

Sasuke se marchó al poco rato, poniendo como excusa que tenía un encuentro con Sakura en poco rato, lo que provocó que Naruto levantara y bajara las cejas en lo que parecía ser un gesto cómplice, el cual Sasuke ignoró tras mostrarle el dedo medio a su amigo. Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, escuchó las risotadas del zorro. Gruñendo, se dijo que ya lo pillaría más tarde.

* * *

Algo malo le estaba pasando. Sakura no sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría, pero sabía que no era bueno. Se sentía febril, con la garganta seca y le costaba incluso respirar. El calor era insoportable y pareciese que por sus venas corriera lava en lugar de sangre. Jadeando, Sakura entró en su habitación y buscó con desespero la botella de agua de litro que dejaba siempre junto a su mesita de noche por si tenía sed durante la noche.

Bebió de ella como si hubiera estado corriendo la maratón en el desierto, gimiendo al sentir como el calor disminuía cuando el líquido corría por su garganta, aliviándola. Cuando no pudo más, se quedó sentada en su cama y se preguntó qué le estaba ocurriendo. ¿Podía ser que tuviera fiebre? Estaban a mediados de otoño y ella no iba nunca muy abrigada, así que cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera cogido frío.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y una enfermera entró, preguntándole si estaba lista para ir a la segunda planta. Sakura asintió, pero la mujer frunció el ceño al ver su cara sonrojada y la forma errática en la que respiraba. Se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en la frente, jadeando cuando notó la temperatura de su cuerpo.

—¡Estás ardiendo! —exclamó— Voy a ponerte el termómetro, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque quiso negarse, Sakura simplemente se dejó hacer.

Unos minutos más tarde, la enfermera miraba el termómetro con el ceño fruncido.

—38º —le dijo—. Tal vez deberíamos cancelar tu encuentro, Haruno-_san_. Necesitas descansar.

—No, no quiero cancelar mi encuentro con Sasuke-_kun_ —se negó ella—. Estaré bien con un poco de paracetamol, en serio. Ya descansaré luego.

Aún con el ceño fruncido, la mujer le preguntó si estaba segura. Después de verla asentir, se marchó de la habitación diciéndole que le traería el paracetamol en un momento. En los minutos en los que tardó en llevarle el medicamento, Sakura rellenó la botella de agua y volvió a beber de ella como si le fuera la vida en ello. El calor disminuía cuando lo hacía, pero volvía al poco tiempo, implacable. Frunciendo el ceño, se preguntó si aquello realmente sería un resfriado.

No recordaba haber sentido nunca ese calor abrasador cuando se resfriaba, tampoco se sentía cansada o fatigada, como solía suceder cuando uno tenía fiebre. Frunciendo el ceño, se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. El regreso de la enfermera le hizo detener sus pensamientos y, cuando le dio la medicina, Sakura se lo agradeció con un amago de sonrisa.

Tras tomarse el paracetamol y coger la botella de agua, siguió a la mujer hasta las puertas de metal que cerraban la planta. No se percató de la forma en que las Híbrido con las que se cruzaba fruncían la nariz y se alejaban de ella, como si apestara.

Durante el corto trayecto entre la primera y la segunda planta, Sakura comenzó a notar cosas extrañas; sus pezones estaban duros por algún motivo y sus piernas temblaban, amenazando con dejar de sostenerla. Tuvo que fingir que era a causa del frío para que la enfermera no la mandara de nuevo a su habitación.

Mordiéndose el labio, preocupada, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un simple resfriado.

* * *

Levantó la cabeza tan rápido que los músculos de su cuello protestaron, pero Sasuke no le prestó atención al dolor. Pudo oler el aroma de una hembra en celo acercándose a la planta y, por la forma en que los otros machos empezaban a acercarse a la entrada, no era el único que se había dado cuenta. Frunciendo el ceño, se preguntó qué clase de idiota mandaría a una hembra en esas condiciones a una planta llena de Híbridos en celo. Se encogió de hombros; aquello no era de su incumbencia.

Pero cuando las puertas de metal se abrieron y un aroma floral muy conocido acarició su nariz, todas sus alarmas saltaron a la vez.

Levantándose de golpe, dio grandes zancadas hasta que salió del comedor. En el pasillo que daba a la entrada, los machos se acercaban cada vez más a Sakura, que parecía ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba y bebía agua de su botella como si el mundo fuera a acabarse si no lo hacía. Cuando los ojos rojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los verdes de ella, pudo ver el miedo y la desesperación que había pintado en ellos.

Algo raro estaba sucediendo.

Sakura quiso correr hacia él, pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que se tropezó y se cayó al suelo de bruces. Como si eso hubiera sido una señal, los machos que había a su alrededor parecieron estar a punto de lanzarse sobre ella. El lobo de Sasuke se alzó dentro de él y un rugido potente subió por su garganta, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales con fuerza. En el silencio que reinó después, los Híbridos se lo quedaron mirando con renuencia, mientras Sakura trataba de levantarse.

Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a alzarse, apretándola contra su cuerpo después. Miró a los otros machos, gruñendo de forma grave mientras lo hacía.

"_Es mía_"

Los Híbridos parecieron entender el mensaje y comenzaron a alejarse, haciendo que el lobo dentro de él asintiera satisfecho; no tenían que acercarse a lo que era suyo. Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente. Sakura no era suya, por mucho que su parte animal pensara lo contrario. Ignorando el descontento de su lobo, trató de centrarse en la hembra, lo cual hubiera sido mucho más fácil si el olor de su celo no lo distrajera tanto. Recordaba la primera vez que había captado aquel olor tan distintivo; había sido la primera vez que había visto a una hembra, además de su madre. Tenía doce años por aquel entonces y le habían llevado, junto a otros jóvenes, hasta una sala de operaciones donde una hembra desnuda permanecía sobre una camilla.

Allí, el doctor les había explicado la forma en que los humanos y los Híbridos se apareaban y les había identificado el aroma que desprendía la hembra como el del celo. Sasuke no había creído que volvería a olerlo, y menos de una forma tan inesperada.

Inspiró profundamente y gruñó ligeramente, dejando que el aroma embotara sus sentidos. Quería olerla más, _necesitaba_ más. Era diferente a la última vez; la mezcla de las esencias que Sakura desprendía, la suya y la del celo, hacían que su lobo quisiera aullar de la necesidad de emborracharse con ese aroma.

—¿Sasuke-_kun_? —lo llamó ella.

Se golpeó mentalmente; no era momento para dejarse embriagar por aquel olor, lo que tenía que hacer era sacar a Sakura de allí antes de que algún macho decidiera saltarse la advertencia que había hecho anteriormente y la violara.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido venir en tu estado? —prácticamente le gruñó— Podrían haberte violado y ningún enfermero se habría movido para salvarte.

Sakura le miró un momento con la boca ligeramente abierta y, después de unos instantes, se echó a llorar. Sasuke se removió incómodo en su lugar, sin haberla soltado todavía.

—No sé qué me pasa —sollozaba ella—; todo estaba bien hasta que salí del despacho de Orochimaru. Después de eso, yo…

—Alto ahí—la detuvo—. Repite lo que acabas de decir.

—Dije que todo estaba bien hasta que salí del despacho de Orochimaru —repitió ella, sin comprender—. Después he empezado a encontrarme mal y…

Se paró un momento, recapacitando. Luego jadeó y miró a Sasuke con horror.

—Oh, Dios mío —gimió— ¡Me ha drogado!

Sasuke apretó los dientes, comprendiendo de repente lo que sucedía. Orochimaru básicamente se la estaba ofreciendo en una bandeja de plata, probablemente para que se apareara con ella. Pero si el tipo pensaba que él era incapaz de controlar sus propios impulsos o que iba a dejar que aquello sucediera, entonces es que no le conocía en lo más mínimo.

Su lobo, sin embargo, no parecía tan descontento con la idea.

—Tienes que irte —le dijo a Sakura.

Pero ella parecía demasiado ocupada perdiendo los nervios.

—¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? —sollozaba— ¿Qué pretende?

El Híbrido le colocó las manos en los hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente, tratando de calmarla.

—No importa lo que pretenda o lo que quiera. Lo importante es que no se salga con la suya, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió.

—Tienes que irte, ahora mismo.

Todavía asintiendo, la hembra se fue hacia el mostrador donde estaban los enfermeros, con Sasuke siguiéndola de cerca para evitar que algún Híbrido saltara sobre ella.

—Tengo que marcharme —le dijo a uno—, es urgente.

El tipo parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

—Lo siento, señorita, no puede irse.

—¿Qué?

El enfermero se aclaró la garganta.

—Tenemos órdenes de no dejarla salir de la planta.

Sasuke dio un paso al frente, taladrando al hombre con sus ojos rojos y mostrándole los colmillos.

—No se encuentra bien —masticó las palabras—; tiene que irse.

El tipo la miró durante dos segundos antes de desviar la mirada y mirar para otro lado.

—Yo la veo bien.

El Híbrido se dio cuenta entonces que Orochimaru no había dejado nada al azar; obviamente, quería asegurarse que su plan funcionara. Apretando los puños hasta clavarse las uñas, Sasuke juró que mataría al hijo de puta en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

No iba a caer en aquella trampa; podía aguantar, podía…

Sakura lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sasuke-_kun_ —lo llamó, con voz débil—, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Una oleada de aquel aroma embriagador lo noqueó por completo y su lobo arañó la superficie, deseoso de entrar en acción y tomar el control. Sasuke consiguió aplacarlo a duras penas, consciente de que le iba a ser difícil no sucumbir a los deseos de su parte animal; su lobo estaba demasiado obsesionado con el olor de Sakura como para quedarse quieto ahora.

Estaba tan metido en su dilema que no se percató de que un Híbrido lobo se había aproximado a Sakura hasta que la oyó gritar. El macho la había agarrado con fuerza del brazo y tenía la cara enterrada en su cuello, olfateándola como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera olido en su vida. Ella trató de zafarse, pero el tipo no la soltó y le mostró los dientes, amenazándola.

El lobo dentro de Sasuke rugió de rabia.

Empujó al otro Híbrido con fuerza y colocó a Sakura tras él, protegiéndola. Ella estaba temblando a causa del miedo y eso solamente hizo que su parte animal estuviera más furiosa. Un gruñido bajo vibró en su garganta y abrió la boca mostrándole los colmillos en una clara advertencia.

—Apártate —le dijo el otro macho—. Voy a montarla.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Sasuke con rotundidad.

—Ella no huele a ti, no te pertenece.

—Me da igual, no vas a tocarla.

El otro lobo se inclinó ligeramente, en posición de ataque. Sasuke sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero por muchas ganas que tuviera de pelear con aquel macho, tenía que proteger a Sakura. No podía arriesgarse a que otro Híbrido se lanzara sobre ella mientras él estaba ocupado. Miró a los enfermeros, que se estaban escondiendo tras el mostrador, y supo que no podía contar con ellos. Apretando los dientes, empezó a debatirse entre su instinto de pelea o el de protección.

Entonces, como caído del cielo, Naruto se abrió paso entre los otros machos, que los rodeaban expectantes por ver lo que ocurría. Se acercó a Sakura y la tomó delicadamente del brazo, apartándola de allí. Ella no parecía querer hacerlo y miró a Sasuke, expectante. Él solamente asintió, consciente de que no tenía que preocuparse si era el zorro quien la vigilaba. Confiaba en él.

Se giró hacia el otro macho, que ya estaba empezando a transformarse, y él hizo lo propio. Su ropa se rasgó y él se sacudió para quitarse los jirones de tela, comenzando a caminar alrededor del otro lobo, que imitó sus movimientos. Caminaron en círculos, observándose, hasta que el lobo marrón se lanzó hacia delante, tratando de morderle. Sasuke lo esquivó y le mordió con fuerza en el lomo, haciéndolo gimotear. Su adversario se sacudió, apartándose, y se alejó unos pasos de él.

El lobo negro estaba frenético; aquel macho había tocado lo que era suyo, y sólo por eso, le haría pagar. Le gruñó con fuerza, con el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. Aunque herido, el otro lobo parecía decidido a vencerle, algo que Sasuke no iba a permitir. No iba a dejarle acercarse a su hembra de nuevo. Antes lo mataría.

Sakura lo observaba todo con el corazón en un puño; ella no quería que Sasuke saliera herido por su culpa. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, vio como los enfermeros se mantenían detrás el mostrador, protegiéndose. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por el Híbrido, se habría ofendido.

—Está bien —dijo Naruto, haciendo que se girara hacia él—; Sasuke no va a perder. No te va a pasar nada, ya lo verás.

Ella quiso decirle que no estaba preocupada por eso, pero un nuevo gimoteo hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia los lobos. El marrón estaba cojeando de una pata trasera ahora, y Sasuke tenía ventaja sobre él. Apretando las manos en su pecho, Sakura alzó una plegaria para que saliera victorioso. No quería verlo herido, no a él.

Sasuke volvió a lanzarse hacia el flanco derecho del otro lobo, que se movía más lento ahora que no podía contar con su pata trasera. Aunque intentó mantenerse en pie, el lobo negro consiguió tumbarlo, clavando una de sus patas delanteras en su pecho y cerrando las fauces en su garganta, demandando sumisión.

Sería muy fácil simplemente arrancarle el pescuezo; eso les enseñaría a los otros machos que acercarse a su hembra traía consecuencias. Sin embargo, cuando el lobo marrón estiró su cuello, gimoteando y mostrando sometimiento, la sensación de triunfo fue más grande que su sed de venganza. Se apartó de él con un último gruñido de advertencia y, tras dar unos pasos hacia atrás, volvió a transformarse en humano.

Con todos sus instintos a flor de piel, Sasuke jadeó cuando sintió el aroma del celo de Sakura más fuerte que nunca. La oyó gemir, seguramente a causa de su desnudez y de su evidente excitación. Se giró hacia ella, decidido a tomar lo que le pertenecía.

—Sakura —la llamó, extendiendo la mano hacia ella—, vamos.

Y Sakura, bendita Sakura, obedeció.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Capítulo dedicado a **Sarleth Mariano**, que me pidió que se lo dedicara. Pues aquí lo tienes ;) Y una mención especial para **Camila Caballero** por ayudarme con la última escena. Te quiero, amore, te quiero mucho, lo sabes.

Que viene, que llega, que ya está aquí. Sí, señoras y señores, ¡lemmon en el próximo capítulo!

Os estoy malacostumbrando con estos capítulos tan seguidos, pero me gusta aprovechar el tirón creativo cuando lo consigo. Pero no os acostumbréis a esto, porque el próximo capítulo va a tardar bastante. Como habréis notado los que seguíais el primer borrador del fic, veréis que la forma en que se ha dado la situación es diferente en este versión, por ende, el lemon y sus circunstancias son diferentes también. Eso quiere decir que tengo que reescribirlo completamente, lo cual puede tardar bastante; me cuesta escribir lemmon y nunca estoy satisfecha con el resultado, así que el proceso de escritura se puede alargar mucho.

Recordad que cada 100 reviews hago una doble actualización ;) Nada, por si os interesa dejarme vuestras opiniones y tal... _cofcof_.

En fin, nada más por hoy. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o amenaza de muerte, podéis dejarla en los reviews, no me seáis vagas. Oh, y recordad que podéis encontrar adelantos de mis historias en mi página de Facebook, **_Kumi's Corner_**. Y sois bienvenidos a añadirme a amigos si queréis; a veces hago spoilers ;)

Gracias por leerme.

¡Nos vemos!

_Dejar un review no cuesta nada; haz feliz a esta autora dejando un bonito review._


End file.
